


Come Out & Play

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Officer Park Chanyeol bites off more than he can chew when he tries to scope out the new mob that’s causing terror in the city of Seoul. A mafia that came from China, creating new dealings and new chaos for the officials.What he doesn’t plan on is making a deal with the man to spare his life, his sister’s life, and everyone he holds dear.The Dragon King makes him an offer he can’t refuse.





	1. Installment One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Come Out & Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938996) by [Kkamjong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong)



> Warning: Contains mature content, blood, guts, violence, guns, explosives, cutting up of body parts, threatening, bad language, basic mafia theme. Don't read if easily triggered.
> 
> For Turkish fans: here's the link for the translation of the story as well. ^_^  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938996/chapters/32087346  
> Special thanks to Kkamjong for translating it!

_He can remember for the longest time it was so much different than it was now. In this very moment, he didn’t know the man that was standing in front of him. But then… he did. He knew the monster that the man was, he knew the dealings that the man dealt with, and he knew just how the man treated anyone that betrayed him._

_Death._ Torture _, and then death. That was the only way he ever dealt with betrayal. So Chanyeol already figured that was his fate. Although there was more to the story, but would he get the chance to clarify? He would thank his lucky stars if he did._

_Another punch was delivered to his gut from Xiumin, one of the members that he had liked after getting to know the man. Appearances were always deceiving with this man though, he looked soft, he looked like a cute little squirrel, but his punches and calculated gaze was anything but. He could remember just last week, playing a video game with the man, joking and having a good time. That seemed so long ago now._

_He groaned in pain, another groan following his, as his partner was delivered the same treatment by Tao._

_Oh how it had been so different just a few months ago. Years ago now. But he could recall a certain day when he was in the same position… only… he’d gotten lucky that night. His luck might have already run out by now._

_And he supposed he’d deserve it._

_Something like our sins will find us out…_

 

 

Chanyeol was naïve. He was honestly too gentle and too kind and too scared to be in the profession that he’d wound up in. But it all started with his childhood, teenage years, when his and his older sister’s parents were killed by robbers. They were, luckily, at a friend’s house the night it happened, and as Chanyeol tried to comfort his older sister upon hearing the news of what happened, he vowed to never let anything like that happen again. Not to someone else’s family.

So he went into the police force. Which wasn’t something that he could stomach, or that he should’ve started to begin with. Chanyeol hated loud noises, they spooked him, gunshots were one of those noises. So when he was training, and learning how to operate a gun, he wasn’t the best in class, and his shots were usually misses.

He didn’t have the best physique, but then again, the other young students didn’t have the best either, so he wasn’t exactly alone on that. It’s just that they were better at pushing themselves than he was, or than he could. Plus his long, lanky limbs got in the way more than they helped him. Those long legs could’ve been good for running, if they didn’t just trip him up instead.

But somehow, some miracle happened, and he was able to pass the exams and, by the skin of his teeth, graduated from the academy.

With his records though, it wasn’t logical that any police force wanted him, but his sister knew some people, and one of those people was Kim Junmyeon. An officer of five years at the police department of Seoul. And it was only through agreement that Chanyeol be placed as his partner that he was able to get Chanyeol a position.

When the two went on patrols or assignments, Junmyeon did most the talking and the policing. Chanyeol was mostly a tag-along, but that didn’t deter Junmyeon at all. He worked better alone anyway.

It had been one year since Chanyeol started at the police department and that was when he’d caught wind through the department of a Chinese mafia that was causing havoc in certain parts of the city. There were officers already on the case, detectives that were hunting down information, and evidence being collected.

Junmyeon told him to stay away from the case. His chief told him to stay away from the case. Almost everyone in the department told him to stay away from the case.

Chanyeol did not stay away from the case.

Kasper was an old high school friend of Chanyeol’s, and while Chanyeol disapproved of his friend’s lifestyle, he promised to not rat him out. Kasper was a drug-dealer, sold small stuff, like pills or weed, simple stuff. And he had information on almost everyone throughout the underground world.

It came with the ‘job’.

When Chanyeol questioned him if he’d heard anything about a Chinese mafia integrating in Seoul, Kasper knew all the details down to a T. And with a little bit of cash and a dose of old friendship, he gave Chanyeol the information he needed with the promises that his name would never be mentioned.

And Chanyeol was good on his word. But it had a lot to do with the fact that Chanyeol could not tell a bold-face lie to save his life.

So he followed the little tip that Kasper gave him of an upcoming shipment that was supposed to be coming in and the Chinese mafia that he’d heard so much about was going to be there. He knew if he told Junmyeon about it, the officer would tell him to stay away from the area, and let the other officers handle it.

He told no one. It wasn’t like he was going to bring down the mob that night, no, he was just going to do some spying. To get some more information about them. He still packed his standard 9mm but dressed down. He had his badge but that only if he needed it, if anything, he could pass as a regular citizen.

He’d found the warehouse, keeping close to the shadows, watching all around him to make sure that he wasn’t seen. Outside of the warehouse, under one of the windows that were big enough for him to squeeze through, was some boxes that could help him to climb up. Quietly, he proceeded, finding himself on one of the raised ledges in the warehouse with the perfect view of down below.

No one was inside the warehouse yet, he wondered if the information that Kasper had given him was correct, but he saw several crates and boxes. On the sides was labeled TNT. Then there was movement, the door to the warehouse was slid open and in came two black Lexus and a dark blue Maserati, pulling to the center of the warehouse.

Chanyeol watched as eight men got out both the Lexus and then finally the driver’s door to the Maserati opened and a bleach blonde male stepped out. If anything, he knew that that must’ve been either the boss of the operation or the head of the mafia himself. There wasn’t much information found out on him, no one knew his real name, no one knew his identity, other than he went by the Dragon King.

He tried to keep a check on the other men as they scattered throughout the warehouse but his eyes were focused on the blonde. If that was the Dragon King himself, he might actually piss his pants in fear and awe. Kasper didn’t give him the complete details on the deal tonight, so he didn’t know for sure if that was the Dragon King or not, but if it was, then he had to be extra careful.

Otherwise, he knew he’d be staring death in the face.

And so he waited. Kasper told him that the other half of this deal tonight was just a dealer in weapons like the TNT boxes below. He watched as some of the men had inspected the inside of the boxes before one of them walked to the trunk of the Maserati and pulled out two silver briefcases and took to the blonde.

He was currently seated, a smoke in hand, one leg crossed over the other as they waited.

Almost fifteen minutes later, a black BMW pulled in behind the Maserati. Two men stepped out of the car, dressed in black suits. The exchange didn’t last all of ten minutes, one of the men took both silver briefcases from one of the others, and then they were getting back into their car and leaving.

From what Chanyeol heard, not a word came from the blonde male. He thought that was odd, but maybe that’s just how the guy operated? Or maybe he was mute?

No one had any information on the Chinese mafia to know much about any of the members. Even Kasper hadn’t heard much about the gang.

The boxes of TNT were then toted to the trunks of the two Lexus cars. The blonde was still seated, smoking his cigarette, then he glanced upwards, towards Chanyeol’s direction. His breath caught in his throat, surely the man hadn’t spotted him, he was perfectly hidden, he knew he was!

But then he heard a slight movement from behind him and when he started to turn to glance behind himself, something hard came across his head and all he saw was black.

 

 

He came to with his head pounding. He was lying on his side, he could tell, his hands were pulled behind his back, he could smell gas fumes and felt a vibration under him. He was in a car, he knew that, but the more he tried to figure out what happened and where he was right now, the more his head hurt. He passed out again to the quiet hum of an engine.

 

 

The splashing of cold water against his face had Chanyeol gasping awake. His head was still throbbing and he could feel that the spot where he was hit was swollen. His eyes fluttered opened and at first he was confused with his sight but then realization hit him and he recognized the bleach blonde that was seated a little ways from him. While around the bleach blonde were the men that he’d saw earlier, except they weren’t in the suits anymore. They were in regular clothes.

But in the next moment, that was the least of his problems as something that felt like a rock hit his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Then it began, from where he was on the ground, several kicks and punches started showering on him until he was crying and pleading for them to stop, curled in on himself to try and protect his head.

“Enough. String him up,” finally a deep voice spoke.

He could barely hear it over his heavy and harsh breathing and whimpering. He cried out more when his bound hands were jerked up and then he was picked up, a chain wrapped around his bound hands and he was left to hang from the chain holding him up. Due to his height, he was lucky that he was still able to touch the ground with his feet. He wasn’t left to dangle like he figured anyone shorter than him would’ve been.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the bleach blonde again. Still in the same seat, still smoking what was left of his cigarette, but what surprised and scared Chanyeol was the golden object in his hand that was glittering with the catching of the light. His _badge_. They knew who he was now. They knew what he was now. His face paled. He knew he was going to die now.

“Officer Park,” the deep voice called again, the cigarette pulled from the blonde’s lips. Every feature of the guy’s was hard. His jaw, his nose, his eyes, his eyebrows, everything. There was no softness to the guy at all. “I applaud you for your courageous act of spying on us.” He clapped once, twice, three times, then stopped, tossing the badge at Chanyeol’s feet. “Rather stupid on your behalf, especially since my sources say that you did this all on your own. A rookie cop out of the law enforcement, no one knew of your actions, no one knew what you were going to do, and no one will know what happens to your body now. Nothing to link back to us at all. But I applaud you for thinking you would get anywhere with your stupid choice.”

Chanyeol gulped, hard, his bottom lip trembling, and he wanted to bite it to stop it, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was split down the middle and would cause more pain if he did bite it. “Y-You’re going to kill me now?” He stated it as a question but he already knew the answer, they already knew the answer, _anyone_ would already know the answer. It was a stupid question.

The blonde raised his hand, the one that didn’t have the cigarette between its fingers. Another man, short, brown haired, looked almost like a model, looked almost too innocent to be in this line of work, brought over a few sheets of paper and gave it to the blonde with a small bow before he stepped back, behind him, and his eyes zeroed in on Chanyeol’s. The guy almost looked like a baby deer to Chanyeol. He was beautiful. In fact, now that Chanyeol took in the sight of all the men that were around him, that had just finished beating the shit out of him, he noticed that they all were handsome. Nothing thug-like about them at all, one wouldn’t even think they were criminals of a mafia.

“Officer Park Chanyeol of the Seoul City PD,” the blonde read off the paper, and Chanyeol couldn’t hold back the wince as the man started reading his file. The deer-like male must’ve pulled his record. “Ranked last of your class, barely passed the exit exam, barely passed the firearms exams, barely passed the physical exams, barely passed any of your classes… even says that no one wanted you after you finished the academy… an experienced officer of five years, top of his class, top of his rank, and on his way to being promoted, Kim Junmyeon, wanted you as his partner… how did you manage that?” He sounded amused. “Friend of a friend’s favor, perhaps?”

Chanyeol didn’t get a chance to answer before he froze completely when the blonde started reading off his personal file. Reading off all the information about his older sister, her job, the incident that happened with her husband, her two kids, and even the details on his niece and nephew’s school grades. The man had information on every aspect of Chanyeol’s life, and he knew that he had made a grave mistake now when he decided to go on this personal mission tonight.

“I can see now that you regret your idea of spying on us tonight,” the blonde stubbed out his cigarette and handed the papers back to the deer-like male. He stood up and stepped up to Chanyeol. “Anyone that fucks with the Dragon King or any of my team, well, things don’t turn out so good for that individual or anyone that the individual knows. Now, I’m about to give you a choice, Officer Park, and you make sure you choose wisely, otherwise, your sister and her two kids will be getting a visit from one of my men, as will your partner, as will your neighbors, as will your friends, anyone that you hold dear, their brains will be on the ground before tomorrow night is here, got it?”

Chanyeol’s breathing stopped, waiting for the man to state whatever his choices were. He’d have to agree, no matter what it was, he couldn’t let them hurt his sister and her kids, he couldn’t let these men hurt anyone that Chanyeol held dear, even if he barely knew them, he would not want to be the one responsible for them facing any harm.

“Since your sister’s husband passed away and she’s only got a part-time position to raise her children on, I assume you’re helping her with the things she needs, correct?” One dark eyebrow rose, waiting for Chanyeol’s response.

Shakily, he nodded. His income was mostly putting food on his sister’s table for her kids, and paying most of her rent. Her small checks were mostly used for things the two children needed for school.

“Y-Yeah… I do.”

The blonde hummed and then glanced at the black haired male that was standing a few feet from Chanyeol. He remembered that was the one that delivered the first punch to his gut. His gaze returned to Chanyeol’s before he spoke again. His question surprising the officer.

“How would you like it if I gave you enough money to take care of your sister for the rest of her life and her two kids… gave them all that they wanted, even paid for the colleges? She’d never have to worry about a thing, _you’d_ never have to worry about missing a paycheck that would send you two in the hole, and her two kids would never have to miss a meal or go without.”

Chanyeol knew all of that sounded too good to be true, and besides, he’d be selling his soul to the man to make all that happen, and if he couldn’t live up to whatever the man wanted in exchange, then he knew himself, his sister, niece, and nephew would pay dear for it. As well as everyone that the man named before.

“What’s the catch? You want me to be one of your henchmen? Kill people for you?” Chanyeol spat, managing a glare, but if anything, he was in such pain from the beating that it barely held any heat to it.

A chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips, he shook his head, amused, “With a record like yours, I wouldn’t trust you on a simple mission of walking down the sidewalk.” Chanyeol felt like he should’ve been insulted and he would’ve, given any other situation, but there was truth in that statement. Especially since the blonde had read off his school record.

“No, I’ll simply give you the choice of joining my group or a bullet to your head. The details of what I want from you will come later. After you’ve made your choice. For now, just think of the rewards you’ll be reaping in if you say yes to me and the consequences if you say no.

“If you say no, then I’ll have to get the cleaners in here later to clean up your brain matter and blood from my basement floor, and then they’ll be cleaning up your sister’s and niece and nephew’s later tonight as well as disposing of their bodies. Your partner will be next, then your friends, your neighbors, I can go back as far as finding out all your teachers and anyone else you’ve had close relations with, and well, they’ll be done for. Bodies found on shore, maybe a week, or two, a month, a year, or maybe never found.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes as a tear escaped the corner as he listened to that. He had to open his eyes again because he did not like picturing the sight of his sister and her children harmed in any way. “A-And if I-I agree t-to your offer?”

“Like I said, I’ll take care of your sister and her children, anything they need or desire, I’ll handle it. You, yourself, included. Anything you need or desire, it’s yours. All you have to do is accept my offer.” The man looked honestly bored with the whole ordeal. Like it was just a regular business offer, whereas Chanyeol didn’t have a clue what he was stepping into if he did agree to take up the offer.

The man knew he was useless when it came to anything that would probably be required of him. Like shooting people, or hunting people down, he probably couldn’t even help beat someone up, like his men did to him earlier, without fucking up somehow. He wasn’t good at anything really. At least, not in the profession he chose.

But the offer did sound good. He wouldn’t have to worry about how his sister was going to make ends meet or have to give up majority of his paycheck to help her and the two children out. They’d be taken care of, and the rest of the people he knew would be safe. As long as he just agreed to take the offer.

He really wanted to know the details of it now though. What was going to be expected of him? If he was just going to be walking into a trap that he would fail at anyway? If he did fail, wouldn’t that just endanger his sister’s life anyway?

The blonde male seemed to notice how Chanyeol’s mind was racing. His gaze actually looked sympathetic for a moment as he stared at Chanyeol, a small hint of a smile on his face. “If you say yes, the only thing I’ll require of you is your loyalty, if you fail in the courses I give you, the missions I give you, but stay loyal to me, I promise no harm will come to your sister. If you betray me, then you can be sure that the consequences will be dire. All I ask is for loyalty.”

Well that did help put some of Chanyeol’s mind to rest. His bottom lip trembled as he spoke again, “A-And you promise… no harm to my sister? Or my niece and nephew?”

“If you accept, then yes, no harm to any of them.”

Chanyeol felt like he was going to regret this, he wanted to bring justice to these men, but now he was about to make a deal with them. He felt like he was selling his soul to Satan, and he believed he actually was. This man had to be the devil. He took a deep breath, gulped, and muttered the words with his eyes closed tight.

“I accept.”

A low chuckle came from the blonde, and Chanyeol found his neck being grabbed in one of those huge hands. His eyes snapped open when he felt a slight pressure added to the grip. What was he doing? He accepted the offer, was it just to humiliate him and kill him anyway? But the man’s gaze was hard, stern, _firm_.

“Remember, if you betray me, I will make your life a living hell,” he emphasized the last part with a hard squeeze on Chanyeol’s throat, constricting his airflow for only a second before letting go and letting his hand fall back to his side. He nodded towards the black haired male beside him. “Get him down and take him to my room. Get Yixing to bandage him up. I’ll be up shortly.”

Then Chanyeol found himself being released from the chain holding him up, his hands and ankles were cut free from the rope. The guy carrying him was at least, a head shorter than he was, but he had no problem at all hauling most of Chanyeol’s weight as they walking up stairs, out of the basement. Chanyeol glanced back to see the blonde watching him before the door closed and his sight was cut off.

Unable to stop himself as they walked throughout the luxurious home, Chanyeol was already asking the black haired male, “He was serious about what he said, wasn’t he? He won’t hurt my sister, will he? I can trust him that he won’t, right?” He felt like he needed the reassurance because now that he had decided, he was starting to panic. Something about being out of the blonde male’s presence was sending him into hysteria because what the hell had he just done? Accepting an offer from a fucking mob boss? He must’ve been stupid.

The black haired male spared him a glance, eyebrow rose in question, “As long as you don’t betray him, and stay loyal, then yeah, you can trust him. Boss isn’t as harsh as he looks.” He laughed softly, “He’s a big teddy bear once you get to know him.”

Well, that did somewhat reassure Chanyeol. He didn’t feel as panicky now, but still, he was on edge. This was a new mafia that had invaded Seoul, and no one knew how they operated yet. Despite what this man said, could he really trust them?

“I’m Xiumin, by the way,” the black haired male stated, helping him up the flight of dark red carpeted stairs. “If you need anything, let me know. I’m Boss’s personal servant in most cases, I get all the top missions because he knows I’m _that_ good.” He winked with a small smile, and Chanyeol found himself slightly relaxing. Especially since the man looked a lot younger now with the smile on his face, more carefree, more like a child than the one with the harsh kicks and punches that he was landing on Chanyeol moments earlier.

Chanyeol didn’t doubt the man’s words though. If he fought or hunted people down like he was treating Chanyeol earlier, well, he had no doubt that the ‘Boss’ knew he was _that_ good.

They headed down one hallway, all the way to the end to the last door, and he opened it, helping Chanyeol in. The room was dark, lit by dim red lighting, but from what Chanyeol saw, it looked like the room of a king. Everything was decorated neatly and organized, a desk, a book shelf, a TV set, a couch in the corner, two glass doors that led to a balcony, and a large canopy bed that looked big enough for five people sat just opposite of the balcony. Giving whoever was on the bed, the perfect view of outside.

Xiumin helped Chanyeol lie down on the bed, something he was unsure about at first, because he was bloody and dirty, and the sheets were clean, a silky black material, and he feared he’d stain them. But Xiumin insisted that he lie on the bed so he couldn’t really argue with the man. He also had the guns to back up his persistence, biceps and _actual_ weapons.

“Get comfortable, Yixing will be in here in a moment to check out your wounds,” Xiumin informed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. “I’ll be outside the door if you need me.” What Chanyeol heard out of that statement was that _he’d be right outside the door if he tried to escape_ but he nodded, regardless.

When the door closed and he was left alone, Chanyeol started to panic once more. What had he done? What had he gotten himself into? He still didn’t even know what to do to uphold his side of the offer. What was he stepping into? What would be required of him? What did he have to do to ensure his sister’s safety?

It couldn’t have been as easy as just being loyal to the blonde haired man. He still didn’t even know his name, assuming that that was the Dragon King himself.

He didn’t have long to freak out before someone was knocking on the door and it was opening. In came a short, brownish-blonde male with a medical bag in his hands. He assumed that was the guy, Yixing?

He moved to sit up from the bed as the man stepped closer, coming into the light of the lamp. He looked harmless. But then again, so did Xiumin, and so did just about every other male that he’d encountered so far. Other than the blonde he assumed was the Dragon King.

“Park Chanyeol?” the man called, placing his bag on the bed and motioning for Chanyeol to move over towards the lamp. “I’m Yixing. I’m basically the group’s medic. Surgeon. And if they need anyone’s organs, I’m the go-to-guy.”

Chanyeol gulped at that, this guy was the one that took out people’s kidneys or liver or any of the things that the person had to be used as payment for their debts to the group. He hoped he never ended up on the wrong side of this guy’s scalpel.

“Please take off your shirt and possibly your pants, did they do much damage to your legs?” He questioned, causing Chanyeol to hesitate about taking off his clothes. He didn’t exactly want to get almost naked in front of the man but this guy was here to take care of him, not do anything else… he hoped.

He shook his head, no, his legs were fine, most of the blows were delivered to his back, his chest, his stomach, his arms that were shielding him, and his face and head. “N-No… d-do I still need to take off my pants?”

Yixing hummed, “Just in case. I’m very thorough in my checks so I want to know everything I’m dealing with. I assure you the best quality of care with these hands of mine.”

And to be honest, Chanyeol believed the man. He believed he’d be taken care of. Goodness knows what and all this man has seen dealing with wounds in his own group and what he’s seen on others that weren’t in his group.

He shed his clothes and sat back down on the bed, finding that he was in too much pain to try to stand. Turns out there was a bruise here or there blossoming on his thigh and shin, his knee look scraped and was caked in thin dry lines of blood. And Yixing began to get to work. Placing bandages here, dabbing ointment there, he gave Chanyeol a few pills to take to relieve the pain while he went back to bandaging and disinfecting.

Chanyeol’s chest area, arms, and some of his face was mostly bandaged up. His back was just covered in bruises. Thankfully, no broken bones, despite feeling like he’d hurt something more than just a bruise, but the pills were quickly taking effect and helping to numb that pain.

He could feel himself becoming drowsy as Yixing’s fingertips roamed over him, checking different things, getting his vitals, and checking over the bandages to make sure they were secure. He wasn’t lying about being thorough, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. Even his shame and embarrassment at being half naked in front of the man was fading now. All he wanted to do was curl up on the nice, comfy bed and go to sleep.

Even the fear of what he’d gotten himself into wasn’t affecting him now. Maybe it was whatever pills that the medic gave him?

“All done,” Yixing stated, catching Chanyeol’s attention but he was still trying to will his eyes from closing and drifting off to sleep, but Yixing kept talking as if it weren’t noticeable. “Tomorrow I’ll do a redressing of some of those cuts and wounds. I don’t want anything having a chance of getting infected, alright? I’ll let Kris know that I’m finished. He’ll be in shortly after.”

Chanyeol thinks he said something along the lines of ‘okay’ but all that he could hear was some mumbling, but Yixing gathered up his things and left the room. Chanyeol reached down to pick up his shirt and put back on, but as soon as he got his arm and head into two of the holes, he was out like a light.

 

 

The next thing he noticed was that he felt like he was lying on a cloud. The surface was so soft and cool to his skin. He couldn’t remember his bed ever feeling like this before. His whole body aches, despite the comfortable bed he’s in. There’s pain in his arms and his chest and back as he tries to move to a better position. The sun was coming in the windows and he wanted to find a dark place to go back to sleep in, but his body was screaming in pain as he tried to move.

Then everything from the day before flashed through his mind, causing his eyes to snap open, his body to bolt upright despite the pain that was coursing through him. He found that he was halfway tangled in his shirt and his pants were missing. He looked around and found them on the floor, exactly where he’d left them when Yixing asked him to take off his clothes. Meaning he was in his white briefs with his tangled up shirt that was halfway on.

He looked around the room and froze when he saw the blonde haired male sitting on the couch, watching him. In his hands was a book and a teacup. His hair wasn’t done up like it was last night, it laid flat, giving the man a boyish look. Still solid white, especially in the sunlight now.

Then he realized that he was still in the man’s room, this was his bed that he’d slept in, he was half-naked in this man’s bed, the _Dragon King’s_ bed.

He quickly moved to stand up from the bed and bowed his head, complete ninety-degrees in apology, “I-I’m sorry for sleeping in your bed last night. I don’t know why—I think that medicine that guy, Yi-Yixing, gave me… it knocked me out. I-I’m sorry.”

The soft clattering of the teacup meeting its saucer brought his head up to see the man setting down the cup and his book. “Yixing told me that the medicine he gave you does cause drowsiness, but it’s a powerful painkiller. You have a weaker version that doesn’t cause drowsiness but doesn’t numb all the pain away on the bedside table with a cup of water,” he nodded towards the bed. “I want to talk to you without you falling asleep on me like last night.”

Chanyeol nodded, still shaky, his movements shaky as he took the pills and almost choked on the water to get them down. He was nervous. He was scared. He was nervous and scared and this man’s hawk eyes that were watching every move he made wasn’t helping at all. He slipped on his shirt all the way and slipped back into his pants.

When he glanced up at the blonde, the man was already pointing towards the matching chair that was sitting in front of the couch but to the side. He made his way over to the chair, trying to avoid the man’s gaze as he sat down with his head bowed. His head snapped up with the clearing of the man’s throat. The man looked amused by Chanyeol’s actions.

“I’m not going to bite your head off, you know. So you slept in my bed, what I’m about to tell you, about your offer and our deal, you might find yourself in my bed plenty of nights in the future.”

What did he mean by that? Chanyeol was confused… unless the man meant it in another way. His eyes widened when he realized what the man might’ve been implying.

The blonde smirked slightly, “I need a lapdog. Or rather, I _want_ a lapdog, with the fact that you wouldn’t be able to handle a mission, be able to pull off a simple task of getting rid of someone for me, or probably even collecting money from someone without fucking it up, well, I think this’ll be your easiest job for me.

“The rewards are glorious. I shower you in gifts, precious jewels, watches, rings, what-have-you, fancy clothes, cars that you thought you’d never be able to ever afford, anything you want, anything at all, it can be yours, and it will be yours, if you play your cards right.”

Chanyeol nodded his head slowly, trying to comprehend all that, “S-So… y-you want me to… what… be your lapdog? Like an actual dog or… just… sit in your lap or something? And I-I thought the agreement was just to take care of my sister and her kids…”

The blonde breathed a laugh before shaking his head, an amused smile on his face, and Chanyeol could see the slight touch of gums added to the smile. He looked adorable. So unlike the harsh look he had before, so unlike the man that he was too scared to breathe loudly in front of last night for fear of the man killing him because he heard him breathe.

“The agreement to take care of your sister and her children is a done deal, when you agreed to take my offer and pledged your loyalty to me, that was the seal right there that I would take care of your sister’s situation. But this, right here, is my offer, what I will require of you. And no, not an actual dog, although you could probably pass for one, but my _fuck_ toy. My boytoy. You’ll be taking care of all my sexual needs, going on dates with me, attending meetings with me, and possibly even marriage to officially seal the position. I simply need a Queen to fit into my empire.”

“But I’m not a woman,” Chanyeol weakly protested because that’s all he could manage after hearing that explanation. So this guy just wanted to fuck him? Have him around for a fuck? And act like, what, a boyfriend?

Geez, Chanyeol hadn’t had one of those since high school. He hadn’t gotten laid since high school. Only times he ever got off was to some badly directed porn that he’d found on the internet, and that was scarce as it was. Like _once_ in a few months scarce.

But that statement did put Chanyeol’s slight doubt to rest that this was the Dragon King he was sitting, almost, in front of. But what was his name? Yixing said it last night, didn’t he? What was the name that he called? Or was that even the guy’s name? Maybe it was one of the other men that was supposed to see him last night? He didn’t know.

“I know you’re not a woman,” the man rolled his eyes. “Fine, _Prince_ , if you want. The Dragon _Prince_ , you’d like that title?”

Well, it didn’t have quite the ring to it that Dragon Queen did, but it didn’t imply that Chanyeol was a woman, although he figured from what the man said, he’d be the one getting fucked… so would it be any different?

Chanyeol shrugged, looking lost, “S-So my j-job will only be to let you fuck me?”

“More or less, I won’t force you into this, you know. Simply stating the position and what comes with the position.”

“You won’t force me into it but if I don’t do it… you’ll still kill me, my sister, my niece and nephew… all my friends, and everyone—”

“Every choice always has consequences, Chanyeol,” the man simply stated, and it was the first time that Chanyeol had heard the man call him by his first name. The man’s accent made it sound… nice. “You can still walk away from this, _or_ , like I told you before, as long as you’re loyal, you can be the lousiest fuck I’ve ever had and I would still uphold my end of the offer when it comes to your sister.”

Well, that kind of helped out. But still, he’d be raped by the man and kept as his fucktoy… that didn’t sit well with Chanyeol. It wouldn’t sit well with anyone, he knew.

“C-Can I have some time to th-think about it?” he asked quietly, his head lowered, figuring that his request would be denied.

The blonde sat back on the couch, “You can have all the time you want, Chanyeol, you’ll need that time anyway to explain to your sister that you’re moving in with your boyfriend and quitting the police force. You will not any contact with your partner, Kim Junmyeon, without supervision, just in case you feel like telling him anything about my group. Like I told you before, anyone that fucks with the Dragon King or my group _will_ get fucked up.”

Chanyeol nodded his head, he figured that much and he did remember those words. He wouldn’t want anything bad happening to Junmyeon, he was a good hyung, looked out for Chanyeol, and treated him like a younger brother. Then he looked up at the man, “So you _are_ the Dragon King?” He wanted to clarify that part… and possibly get the man’s name, because he still did not know it.

Pity to give his body and soul over to someone he didn’t even know their name.

The raised eyebrow caused Chanyeol’s face to flush slightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “I-I wanted to make sure, I mean, you have the whole ‘boss’ vibe and seem to call all the shots… and what you just said about the ‘Dragon Prince’ title but I didn’t—”

“Yes, Chanyeol. I’m the Dragon King.”

Well that clarified that. But recalling the conversation moments ago, it did kind of put that to rest. But Chanyeol always had a way of putting his foot in his mouth when he assumed majority of things and he didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth with this man that could potentially kill him at any mistake.

He was going to feel even more stupid with the next question but he really needed to know what to call the man. “A-And can I ask your name?” He asked, glancing up at the blonde through his bangs.

“You can call me Kris,” the blonde, Kris, stated in amusement. “Now that that’s settled, I’m going to ask the cook to bring your breakfast and Yixing to come by and check your wounds and redress the bandages if they need it. Rest for now, I won’t be requiring anything from you until _you’re_ ready.”

“Until _I’m_ ready?” Chanyeol was shocked by that, causing the man to look up at him before he could stand up from the couch. His next words stumbled on each other, “I thought… I thought you were just going to go ahead and… and… fuck me… whether or not I’m ready or willing or—”

“Chanyeol, that’s just the basis of the position. If you want to go slow and have a nice, sweet, and slow romance, then I won’t say no, if you want to jump in my bed tonight, then I won’t say no, I’d rather you heal up first, but I wouldn’t say no. This is at your pace, whatever _you_ want. I just need someone to look pretty on my arm, and that face of yours, well, I wouldn’t mind showing it off to _my_ world.”

That still confused Chanyeol, but he blushed slightly at the compliment. His head had been in a panicky whirlwind since last night, and yeah, like he asked for earlier, he needed time to think about everything.

He nodded once again, stuttering out, “O-Okay… t-time… just me some time, please.”

“Of course, rest for now. I’ll see myself out.”

Chanyeol watched him go and when the door closed, he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What the fuck has he gotten himself into now? All because he wanted more information to give his partner on the new Chinese mafia in town. What was he going to do now? If he didn’t want to die or didn’t want his family and friends killed then he’d have to go along with the ordeal.

But Kris was willing to give him time, okay, he could deal with that. He could muster up the ability to let the man have him. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been with a guy. He wasn’t exactly strict with the genders of those he dated. He’d had girlfriends, okay, well in grade school and that was just holding hands and little pecks on the cheek, and then in high school, he experimented with one of his friends that ended up being his first boyfriend and first everything when it came to second base.

He knew how all this worked. Well, some of it. The sex part anyway. It’s just… it’s been since high school since he’d gotten fucked, and all he’d ever done was jack off. No touching elsewhere. He was basically a virgin again, he panicked, he was going to fuck up this, he knew he was. And who, honestly, fucks up with sex? Other than screaming out the wrong name… but he knew Kris’s name now, he wouldn’t make that mistake… hopefully.

No one else would be in his mind at the time as that Dragon King blonde was fucking him… he hoped.

Fuck, this was all so terrifying. If he fucked up, who knows what would happen to his family? What if Kris was lying about him being a lousy fuck? Surely no mafia leader would want a lousy fucktoy, right? What if—

The knocking on the door drew him from his thoughts. It was Yixing, and a large, round eyed male with a tray of food that had Chanyeol’s mouth watering and his stomach rumbling already from the aroma. He didn’t know just how hungry he was until that moment.

“Sorry about the medicine I gave you last night, I wanted to make sure that you weren’t in much pain, not knock you out,” Yixing sat his medical bag down on the table where Kris’s book and cup of tea sat before coming over to Chanyeol and asking him to shed his clothes again.

He felt a little more shy now since there was an added set of eyes on him but the male that he assumed was the cook looked bored with the ordeal. He noticed Chanyeol’s discomfort though and breathed a laugh before shaking his head and setting down the tray of food on the desk. He bowed to Yixing and spared a glance at Chanyeol with his shirt halfway off before leaving the room.

“That was D.O, our cook… well, the only one of us that can properly cook without burning the house down or killing us with food poisoning,” Yixing explained, getting to work on examining Chanyeol’s back and front side. He did have to change some of the bandages but everything seemed to be on the road to recovery.

Thankfully he didn’t have to shed his pants though. Yixing could hear Chanyeol’s stomach rumbling already and didn’t prolong the exam, merely giving him more medicine before leaving the room and instructing him to take two more of the pills after eating.

 

 

Later that evening, Chanyeol was still inside Kris’s room, not knowing if he was allowed to exit it and maybe explore the house or go anywhere else, so he just stayed inside the room. He took a peek at the book that he saw Kris reading earlier and when the first paragraph almost put him to sleep, he put it down, then he flipped on the TV and started channel surfing, but when nothing caught his interest, he flipped it off.

He was trying to find anything and everything to do to keep his mind off of panicking. He’d already came to terms with the fact that he didn’t have much choice but to accept Kris’s offer, and be the man’s fucktoy. He could give up what little dignity he had to keep his sister and her two children safe. And besides, the more he got to thinking about it, the more he thought that it might not be so bad. And Kris said that he’d even provide college funds to the kids… he could put the two through college, one thing that he and his sister were struggling to save money for.

That was one thing that Chanyeol wanted for both the kids, they were practically his own, it felt like. And he wanted the best for both of them, and for his sister. He’d spent too many nights, holding her, and comforting her after her husband died and trying to ease some of her worries. It was rough on her, it was rough on both of them. Chanyeol couldn’t get ahead with his bills because most of his money went to his sister for things her and the kids needed, and he didn’t mind at all, but sometimes, the struggle got too real for him to handle too.

He wondered, vaguely, if his decision to accept Kris’s offer would be like some of the movies he’d saw. Where the woman that’s basically a nobody gets married or starts dating a millionaire man that gives her everything she never had. In the movies, everything seemed to go fine for the woman… she usually got her happy ending, would he get his?

He figured as long as his niece and nephew were taken care of, yeah, he’d get his happy ending then.

“Chanyeol?” That deep voice calling his name broke him from his thoughts. He looked back from where he was standing in front of one of the balcony doors to see Kris coming into the room. In his hands were his phone and his badge. “You okay?”

He frowned at that question, before he felt it, a tear streaked down his cheek. He didn’t know he was crying, or starting to cry. He wiped furiously at his eyes before nodding his head, clearing his throat, “Yeah, I’m okay.” He stepped away from the balcony to where Kris met him with his hands outstretched, giving him the items.

Kris didn’t look like he believed that Chanyeol was okay but seemed to shake it off, “Your sister has forty-eight hours before filing a missing person’s report, tonight, you will call her and tell her that you’ve been with your boyfriend and haven’t had time to get to your phone. Tell her that I proposed to you and want you to settle down with me, if she wants to meet me, that can be arranged, but then afterwards, you’re going to the police department and turn in your badge.

“They won’t make much fuss over it, I’m sure; maybe your partner might question it, but just say you’re getting married and that’ll settle it. Most spouses wouldn’t want their beloved in a dangerous line of work,” he said with a tight smile. “And that’ll settle that. You can move some of your things in here or leave them for your sister, I don’t care, but you will be living on this premise, got it?”

Chanyeol nodded, looking down at his phone to see that he had almost eleven missed calls and ten missed texts from his sister and a few from Junmyeon.

“If you do all these things,” Chanyeol looked back up at Kris when he started speaking again, “I’m going to assume that you’ve accepted the offer… my offer to be the Dragon _Prince_?”

Chanyeol looked back down at his badge for a moment, mumbling, “You promise to take care of my sister?”

“As long as you keep your word of loyalty to me, she’ll never have to worry about a thing. Neither will you.”

That was all that Chanyeol tried to keep in his head at the moment, trying to drown out his fears of his decision, trying not to think of what and all he’d have to do, trying not to dwell on the fact that he’s making a deal with the devil, trying not to start panicking. _This was for his sister. This was for his niece. This was for his nephew. This was for his late brother-in-law. This was for his parents._ He felt responsible for taking care of all of them, through taking care of his sister and her children.

“Chanyeol, I can promise you that it won’t be as bad as you’re thinking it will be,” Kris tried to reassure the male, and when Chanyeol looked up, he could see sincerity in those eyes. Hopefully it wasn’t just an act. “I won’t even keep you from them, if you want to go see your sister and niece and nephew, you’ll have all the right to do so. You’ll need protection when you do go, and I’d prefer it if I was there too, but you’re more than welcomed to do so. Your partner, Kim Junmyeon, though, as I’ve said, you will need supervision if you ever decide to meet up with him as old _friends_. If you don’t, and meet him behind my back, well, I’m going to assume that will be your act of betrayal, and then all bets are off, got it?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, he gulped hard. “B-But—”

“I’ve done my research on your partner too, and I can’t have him trying what you did and snooping around my operations. If he were to try and bring me down, well, I have no problem at all putting a bullet in his head, and if it turns out that his information came from you, then like I said, all bets are off. You get a bullet in your head, your sister does, your niece and nephew do as well—” Chanyeol panicked at that, shaking his head vigorously, a plea dying on his lips as Kris continued, unconcerned, “Loyalty, like I said before, is a very important thing to me.”

“Please, don’t. I promise, I won’t betray you. Just please don’t hurt any of them,” he pleaded, new tears springing up in his eyes. He wept. “I accept your offer, just please, don’t hurt them.”

“I won’t, Chanyeol, as long as you don’t betray me, I won’t harm a hair on their heads.”

Chanyeol nodded, but still couldn’t stop sniffling, not at the fear of what might happen to his sister and her kids. He just had to remain faithful to the man. That wouldn’t be too hard. He wouldn’t do anything that foolish. He wouldn’t put his sister at risk like that. He knew he could do this. The details of the offer didn’t even bother him now, all he was thinking about was his sister’s safety. All of their safety.

“I-I promise… I won’t-won’t betray you,” he wiped at his nose and eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kris took the phone and badge from Chanyeol and set them down on the desk nearby, “I know you won’t. Besides, I doubt you could manage it without giving yourself away.” He took Chanyeol’s hand in his, a surprisingly snug fit, and led him to the door, “Now that you’ve accepted the offer, I’ll have to introduce you to the team. I can promise you that your life as the Dragon Prince won’t be as bad as you’re thinking it will be.”

Before they got out the door though, Chanyeol tugged at Kris’s hand, getting the blonde’s attention, “K-Kris… you… you said that… you’d give me time when it came to… to _that_ part of the offer…” he dropped his gaze from Kris’s, a faint blush on his cheeks, “did… do you mean it?”

“I do.”

“A-And… I-I’ll be telling my sister… that I’m getting married?”

“That’s the plan.”

Chanyeol hesitated with his next question, but Kris didn’t rush him, “Can… c-can we wait for _that_ … until after?” After the marriage or wedding or whatever little arrangement that would be set up.

Men couldn’t marry men in South Korea, but who knew about China? Chanyeol didn’t. He never figured he’d marry a man, he always pictured a small, bubbly woman with a nice ass and decent breasts, someone with long hair and a soft voice. Someone he’d have to bend down to press his lips to hers. But instead, he was getting a man that looked like a GQ model, but had an empire of guns, violence, death, and all sorts of illegal things.

“Whatever you want, _my Dragon Prince_ ,” Kris smirked, but it quickly faded into a soft smile when Chanyeol’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide at the nickname.

Maybe he could get used to that. _Maybe…_


	2. Installment Two

_Another punch was delivered to his stomach, feeling like it had crushed his ribs, and he couldn’t breathe again. He choked. A cry of pain came from his partner that filled his ears. He never thought he’d ever see his partner in this situation, never had seen the man bloodied and bruised. Never thought he’d ever be in this position ever again either._

_And he had made sure that he wouldn’t either. He never did want to betray the man that was glaring up at him. He never did want to face the consequences of what would happen, after being warned so many times in the beginning, those words were etched on his memory like the dragon tattoo that was inked on his skin not long after he’d agreed to be the Dragon King’s Prince._

_He could still remember the piercing of those needles when the tattoo was placed on his forearm. It hurt, he could remember having to hold the man’s hand, because it was painful. And he hated pain._

_But he’d gotten it. It was his marking. His symbol. His shining beacon of loyalty to the man that was going to help him, take care of everything for him, settle his situation._

_Now that tattoo would be carved from his skin and he’d be branded as nothing. Nothing more than a lowlife betrayer. He’d be lucky if they even found his body after this was over._

_“I told you what would happen if you ever betrayed me… did I not treat you well enough to deserve your loyalty?” that deep voice filled his ears, causing his eyes to trail to the source, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to weep to the man. He wanted to beg the man, explain everything, tell him everything that happened, that he would never betray the man, never intentionally do anything to dishonor their agreement._

_He… he loved the man._

_Honestly, he never thought he’d be able to do so, especially with the price that hung over his head for pledging his loyalty to the man, but he did. Somewhere between the midnight whispers, the lustful gazes, the soft caresses, the murmurs of sweet-nothings, he fell in love with the man._

_And he hated himself now that he was on the receiving end of one of those glares. He never wanted Kris to ever look at him like that again._

 

 

“You’re getting married?” Yoora repeated in shock, taking in the big but awkward smile on her brother’s face before glancing over at the man that her younger brother just said he was marrying. This was the first she’s heard of this. This was the first she’d heard that her brother was _dating_ anyone at all, and Chanyeol was shit at keeping secrets. Especially something like this.

“Wow, Uncle’s getting married?” the little five year old, Yoonha, exclaimed from Chanyeol’s lap, her little brother, Yunho was sitting on Kris’s lap, already warmed up to the man when they were first introduced. But the kid rarely met any strangers. “Can I be in the wedding? I want to be the flower girl,” she turned to her mother in excitement, “Umma, can I be the flower girl?”

Yoora glanced at her daughter before looking back at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes, “Maybe, Yoonha, why don’t you and Yunho go play so Umma and Uncle can talk, okay?”

The two expressed their protests but clambered down from the two’s laps and ran off in through the apartment, in the direction of their room.

Yoora eyed them again, “Okay, now tell me the truth. You were _actually_ in a secret relationship with him for _how_ _long_ , Chanyeol?” She still couldn’t get over that part.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing towards Kris before nodding, thankful that the bruises and cuts on his face had finally healed. That would’ve been another story he’d have to come up with if they were still there.

“I-I didn’t know how to you’d take it… I mean, wouldn’t it be surprising if you found out that your brother liked men—”

She scoffed, “ _Please_ , I was friends with the nosiest girl in school, I knew all about _Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol. And it didn’t help that your little boyfriend at the time liked to brag about his _well-endowed_ boyfriend.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, mouth left gaping, he spared a glance at Kris to find the blonde sporting a growing smirk. “I-I didn’t know you knew about Baekhyun—”

“I didn’t care to know about Baekhyun, I knew you two were best friends, but I did not care to hear about my baby brother’s dick size from one of my friends.” She brushed off, “But how could you keep this a secret and now you’re just announcing you’re getting married? What about…” _us?_ She wanted to say, but that would be selfish, she knew. She couldn’t taint her brother’s happiness with worries about herself and her kids.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing,” Kris spoke up, surprising Yoora and startling Chanyeol with his deep voice. He bit back the laugh and clutched hold to Chanyeol’s hand, the hand that he had placed a ring on not long ago, silver with a dragon encircling around it. “Chanyeol explained the situation to me, which is why he had been avoiding my proposal for awhile now, because he was worried about you and the kids. I don’t mind helping you out, Yoora, after Chanyeol and I are married, you’ll be family anyway, so think of it as family helping out family.”

Yoora looked surprised by that, shocked as well, and before she could protest, Chanyeol was adding, squeezing the blonde’s hand, “A-And K-Kris wanted me to give up the police force… you know I’m not the best officer they have and Kris doesn’t want me to end up getting hurt or… ended up _killed_ in the line of duty. He promised me that he’d help you and take care of the kids, just like I’ve been doing.”

“But I don’t want to burden you two. Marriage will already be a struggle as it is, and if Chanyeol isn’t working then—”

“Yoora, Kris is already well-far in his own, it won’t be a burden. He told me that he’d be happy to help out.”

She looked back and forth between the both of them, still unsure, but a small smile slowly started to cross her lips. She still felt selfish for accepting her brother’s fiancé’s help, but she had to think of her kids’ well-beings. “Well… I hate that you kept it a secret from me, but when’s the wedding?”

Chanyeol spared a glance at Kris, a smile on his face before he started explaining the details and the story that he and Kris rehearsed before coming to his sister’s apartment. All in all, she was happy for him, sad to finally see her little brother tying the knot, but she seemed to approve of Kris and that was all that mattered. Even his niece and nephew seemed taken with the blonde haired man.

 

 

“Well that turned out better than I thought; Yoora’s usually stubborn. You’re lucky that she didn’t threaten to cut off your dick and shove it down your throat if you hurt me,” Chanyeol stated when they got back into Kris’s Maserati.

The roar of the engine came to life as Kris pushed the start button, smirking slightly, “Imagine what she’d do to me if she already knew what I had done to you.” When Chanyeol grew quiet at the not-so-distant memory, Kris brushed off the subject, bringing up a topic that had Chanyeol’s face turning bright red. “So my fiancé is well-endowed, huh?”

The brown curly-haired male sputtered, stumbling over his words, “W-Well, uh… I, uh, he didn’t—it uh… it comes with the height.” He wanted to punch himself in the face when he said that, especially when he heard the loud laughter that came from Kris.

“ _‘It comes with the height,’_ ” Kris repeated, he shook his head, “I haven’t heard that one before, I guess you won’t be in too much shock when you see mine then. _It comes with the height._ ”

Chanyeol paled at that, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to the man’s lap. The jeans Kris was wearing weren’t too baggy, and he could faintly see the bulge there. And he could recall the last few mornings when he woke up and found himself spooned by the man that yeah, it felt like a rod was poking into his lower back.

He cleared his throat, trying to fan himself to will away his blush, “A-Are we really going to have a wedding?”

Kris nodded, “Of course. I wouldn’t ask for your sister’s blessing if I wasn’t intending on tying the knot with you.”

“I’m not going to wear a dress,” Chanyeol crossed his arms, stating firmly, which was a bit ridiculous because that was all he was going to argue about on this? He winced at his own statement after he made it, especially with the low chuckle of Kris’s.

“That’s a shame. You have some nice legs, would’ve been nice to see them in a dress.”

He managed a glare at the blonde but it weakened compared to the mocking one that Kris threw at him. “You won’t have to wear a dress, it can just be a small ceremony between family. Your sister, her kids, and my group.”

Chanyeol looked up at that, he's never heard Kris ever say anything about them, “What about your parents?”

“They’re dead. Comes with the business, I’m afraid,” Kris brushed off, but Chanyeol stared at him, trying to find any hint of sadness at all. He was still sadden over his parents’ death, wouldn’t Kris be over his own? “I know I’m sexy, Chanyeol, but staring is a bit rude.”

Instead of flushing at being caught for staring, Chanyeol surprised Kris, and even himself, with his next actions. The hand of Kris’s that was on the gearstick, Chanyeol laid his over Kris’s. “What happened to them?”

Kris sighed, but didn’t shake off Chanyeol’s hand, finding that he enjoyed the warm touch, “It was a car bomb, blew both of them up and their driver as they were on their way to a meeting. The person that ordered the attack was hoping that I was in the car with them, but I was at a friend’s house.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled. It was a similar situation like his and Yoora’s. They were, luckily, at a friend’s house the night that both their parents were killed. If they weren’t, they probably would’ve faced the same fate as their parents.

Kris shrugged, “It happens.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything else, but squeezed Kris’s hand before leaving it to rest on top of the blonde’s.

 

 

“You’re sure about this? It wasn’t easy getting you this job and it probably won’t be easy for you to get it back if you decide to change your mind later on, or if your marriage doesn’t work,” the Chief stated, Chanyeol’s badge in his hand and the standard weapon lied on his desk in its holster. “Not wishing you any bad luck though, Park.”

Chanyeol bowed his head, “I’m sure, sir, and thank you for the opportunity, but I think this will be best.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” the Chief replied. “I’ll let you tell your partner then; and congratulations on the marriage. I wish you the best, Park.”

“Thank you, sir,” Chanyeol bowed again before leaving the man’s office. Kris had made him wear a wire before he went in and he believed the meeting had gone well with his Chief. Now it was time to tell Junmyeon.

When he reached the man’s desk, Junmyeon was already staring at him with a small smile, “So I hear you’re tying the knot? Who is the lucky girl?” He stood up and hugged Chanyeol.

He cleared his throat, pulling away to duck his head as he stated, “Um… _guy_ , actually. And did Yoora already tell you?”

If Junmyeon seemed surprised by his clarifying of the gender of his fiancé, he didn’t show it. “She did. Called me last night to give me a heads-up. You know I hate surprises. Especially one where my partner tells me that he’s quitting and going off to get married,” Junmyeon joked. “It’s good she told me, I don’t want to cry, it’s unprofessional at the office.”

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, although he felt tears pricking his eyes, “You gonna be okay without me, hyung?”

Junmyeon snorted a laugh, “I’ll manage. It’s just going to suck that I won’t have my little sidekick with me, but I’m glad you’ve found someone to settle down with. I expect a wedding invitation.”

“O-Of course,” Chanyeol nodded, bringing Junmyeon back into a hug, “Take care of yourself, hyung. Be safe?”

“Chanyeol, I told you crying at the office is unprofessional,” Junmyeon’s voice was muffled against Chanyeol, and when he pulled back, there was a wet redness to his eyes. “I’ll be careful, and you go and keep your _husband_ happy.”

“I will, hyung.”

“Good. I’ll see you around, okay, Chanyeol? Take care.”

Chanyeol nodded, tearing up before embracing Junmyeon once more before leaving the office. Kris was waiting for him outside in the parking lot, listening to everything.

“Good job, now that that’s settled,” Kris was already putting the car in gear and taking off before Chanyeol could get his seatbelt on, “what kind of car do you want?”

 

 

And so it began. The showering of gifts, things that Chanyeol never thought he’d ever get to see, or even be able to touch in his lifetime. Everything that he’d ever wanted or dreamed to have wanted, was his. All he had to do was ask Kris.

They stayed in the current mansion as their residence. It was a nice place, secluded from the outside world, a decent sized yard around it, a protective stone wall surrounding property with two metal gates that kept anything out or in. But Chanyeol was given his own car, a black Porsche that had too much speed for its own good, and he was extremely careful of driving it, scared to go over the speed limit at all. And then all the expensive clothes that Kris had him wearing, the jewelry that decorated his fingers, wrists, and neck, the expensive watches.

Everything that Chanyeol could’ve dreamed of wanting, it was his, and so much more.

“It won’t hurt that much, right?” Chanyeol looked up at Kris from his spot on the tattoo parlor’s chair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His arm was outstretched towards the heavily tattooed man as he was prepping to begin his work.

Kris ruffled the male’s hair, “It’ll feel like a faint stinging but it won’t hurt that much.”

Chanyeol had always wanted a tattoo since he was younger, he just never had the money for it, nor the guts to handle facing a needle poking at his skin. He still cringed when he had to get shots at the doctor’s office.

But now he was getting the symbol of being the Dragon Prince, and he had to get it. There was no chickening out now.

Kris breathed a soft laugh, sitting down in the chair beside Chanyeol’s, slipping his hand into the brown haired male’s, “I’ll be right here the whole time. If you need to squeeze my hand, you can.”

And then the buzzing sound started and Chanyeol had to turn his head away when he saw that needle being lowered to his forearm. He clutched tightly to Kris’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut when he felt the first prick. It wasn’t that bad, after the first few minutes, the stinging was starting to numb over, and it wasn’t hurting as bad as Chanyeol thought it would.

“You’re doing good, Chanyeol,” Kris’s low murmur had his eyes opening and he looked up to see Kris watching him. Kris’s thumb was softly rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

A small smile crossed Chanyeol’s face, “You were right, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Told you so,” Kris winked. “And now after this, all you have to do is say ‘ _I do_ ’ in front of everyone and that’ll be the last step to officially becoming my Dragon Prince.”

Chanyeol hummed, his gaze turning curious, “That’s _all_?”

A dark eyebrow rose at him, “Unless you’re _ready_ for something more.”

That was one thing that Kris hadn’t pressed for yet. Sex. Fucking. Getting his dick a little wet. And Kris stated, time and time again, that he was giving Chanyeol time. But Chanyeol figured by now, with everything that Kris had given him already, and the fact that he’d paid off all of his sister’s debts, that the man would be pushing for sex from him.

They hadn’t even kissed yet.

Surely Kris was becoming impatient, wasn’t he? But he didn’t act like he was at all, he seemed to stand by his word that he was waiting until Chanyeol was ready. And they’d said before that maybe after the wedding, it would happen… but again, _only_ if Chanyeol was ready.

After the tattoo artist was finished, Chanyeol was in awe at the picture that was now a part of him. Engraved in his skin. It was a dragon. The profile of a dragon, and when Kris pulled up his sleeve and held his forearm up to Chanyeol’s, it was almost the same as the one that Kris had. The only difference was the wings. Kris’s was larger and more detailed, while Chanyeol’s was simple. There was a bigger crown on Kris’s as well, whereas Chanyeol’s was smaller. One fitting for a _prince_.

And when the tattoo artist finished wrapping up Chanyeol’s forearm to allow it to begin the healing process, Kris was standing close by, his hand hadn’t left Chanyeol’s, and with a deep breath and a small spring of courage, he tugged at Kris’s hand. When the blonde turned his attention to him, Chanyeol pressed a small peck to the man’s cheek, a blush already making its way to his face at his actions.

“Th-Thank you, Kris… for everything so far.” And despite the price still hanging over his head for everything he’d been given, he was still grateful to the man. The blonde could’ve just killed him that night, instead of giving him everything he has now.

He could tell that his action surprised Kris, but the blonde tried to shake it off, “It comes with your title now.”

Later that night, when they were lying in bed though, Chanyeol felt like he was waiting for something, _anything_ , and if Kris pressed for something that night, he didn’t think he would refuse him. So he wasn’t surprised when that arm snaked around his waist and shifted him to face the blonde. They were both dressed down, Chanyeol in his tank-top and briefs, Kris in his boxers, and Chanyeol was still amazed by the toned body of Kris’s.

But his gaze caught Kris’s and he was surprised by the heat that was in those eyes as they gazed back at him. “I know I said I wouldn’t do anything until you’re ready, but please, allow me this.”

And before Chanyeol could question the man’s words, his mouth was sealed closed by Kris’s in a soft, gentle kiss. One that he hadn’t thought the man would’ve been capable of. Kris was always so hard, seemed so hard around the edges, there didn’t seem to be any gentleness in the man’s body to the casual observer, but Chanyeol had seen a soft edge to that hardness peeking out from time to time. The gummy smiles, the dorky laughs that Chanyeol can sometimes get from the man, even the fact that Kris did like plushies.

He’d found the man cuddled up with one of his Rilakkuma plushies one morning when he’d brought some of his things from his apartment.

But then the soft kiss turned into something more, when Chanyeol’s hand came up to cup the side of Kris’s neck, Kris grabbed hold to the side of Chanyeol’s face and their mouths moved against each other hungrily, drinking in one another. Kris nipped at Chanyeol’s bottom lip while Chanyeol’s tongue flicked Kris’s top lip and then they were at it again until they had to part ways to drag air into their lungs.

“God, I want you,” Kris breathed, lowering his head to rest against Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the way that the brown haired male’s chest rose and fell with the ragged breaths, his own mimicking the actions. “Ever since Chen found you spying on us that night, when he dragged your body down to us, I knew I had to have you. I had to.”

Chanyeol sucked in his bottom lip, he didn’t know that. Was he that appealing to Kris? Chanyeol thought he was okay-looking but did he really stand out that much to Kris? Especially when people like Luhan and Sehun and Kai existed?

When Kris rose back up, his gaze locked on Chanyeol’s, “I had to have you. Anything you would’ve wanted or demanded when you were strung up, I would’ve given it to you if only I could have you in return.”

“B-But why? Why me?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask, he wanted to know the answer. Kris knew his record, had read his file, he knew everything about Chanyeol. All his shortcomings, the fact that he was a walking hazard to himself and probably anyone around him, even though he would do anything and everything to help out the people he loved. “You know how much of a fuck-up I am… still… why me?”

Kris shook his head, “Because you’re you. At first, I thought it was lust, but no, I could never see myself hurting you like that, and I beg of you to never make me have to resort to hurting you, in any way ever again. I don’t want to ever hurt you. But… it’s because you’re you, Chanyeol. I don’t think I’ll find someone else like you.”

It was quiet between the two for a moment, the only thing that Kris pressed for more was another small, soft kiss before he moved off top of Chanyeol and back to his side of the bed, but his arm stayed around Chanyeol’s waist, going back to spooning him.

“Kris?” Chanyeol called quietly, he could tell the other hadn’t fallen off to sleep yet. The brush of the fingertips against his stomach where his shirt had been pushed up told him that. “Can I… can I love you? With this arrangement… will I be able to love you? Will that be okay?”

He felt lips press to the back of his neck and he shivered, “Anything you want, my prince, and it’s yours.”

Chanyeol’s hand moved down to intertwine with Kris’s that was lying against his stomach; he squeezed softly and received a soft squeeze back from Kris. “I want your love, will you give me that?”

Another kiss to the back of his neck, “It’s yours, my prince.”

 

 

Chanyeol shouldn’t have felt awkward since it was his own wedding, but there was still something about standing in front of a bunch of people, despite some of them being his family and friends, and proclaiming his love and pledging his vows to a person that still made him feel awkward. Especially when they finally sealed the vows with a kiss and he heard whistles in the background that made his face turn bright red. He wanted to bury it in Kris’s chest and not have to face these people now, because he knew what everyone was thinking now.

The wedding night. The night that the newly weds celebrated. Everyone knew he was getting fucked tonight, or thought he was. And it was embarrassing, he’d even told Kris that it was embarrassing that he knew what was going to be going through people’s minds now.

But Kris laughed it off, and told him that it’d be okay, for all they knew, Kris could’ve been the one bottoming that night and the thought of that had Chanyeol sputtering like a gaping fish.

He saw all familiar faces at the ceremony, even with a little convincing, he was able to get Junmyeon invited, but Kris and his group watched him like a hawk. There was nothing to be concerned over, Chanyeol knew, no one knew anything about Kris’s group at the police station, they hadn’t even discovered Kris’s name for that matter or any of the names of the group.

But it didn’t stop Kris from taking precautions.

“Congratulations, you two lovebirds,” Junmyeon greeted both of them with a handshake. He eyed Kris up and down, “It’s sad that I’m just now seeing the man that stole away my partner but I have to applaud your choice, Chanyeol.”

The younger laughed softly, if only his former partner knew the whole reasoning behind this. “Th-Thanks, hyung.”

“Thank you for attending the wedding. Chanyeol’s told me plenty of good things about you, he looks up to you a lot,” Kris stated with a small smile, he was also eyeing Junmyeon, but Chanyeol didn’t know if it was because he was scoping the officer out or _checking_ him out.

Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m just a regular guy, nothing to look up to here.”

Chanyeol quickly butted in, “That’s not true, hyung, you’re amazing in almost everything you do.”

Kris looked a bit irked at that but then again, he brushed it off with a small laugh, “I think he’s been trying to convince his sister of what a fine man you are.”

Chanyeol’s head snapped to Kris, that wasn’t exactly true, but Junmyeon would be good for his sister. He was great with the kids, he cared for his sister very much. Maybe Junmyeon and Yoora would be—

“Don’t let the word get out,” Junmyeon looked a bit uncomfortable at the statement, continuing, “but I’m actually in the same boat as yourselves.”

And that definitely shocked Chanyeol. Even Kris seemed a bit surprised by it but shook it off with a smirk, “Well, maybe you’ll find a beau out of one of my friends. Majority of them are single, _and_ they won’t tell a soul.” He nodded towards where majority of Kris’s group were seated at two of the tables.

To anyone else, they’d look like old friends chatting and joking, but Chanyeol knew they had listening devices, guns packed away, knives shoved in their shoes, in their blazers, they were armed for anything.

Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted pink at that, throwing a small glance towards the table, he shook his head, “I-I’m good. I’m too busy for a relationship anyway. Which is why I thought it was surprising when Chanyeol told me he was getting married. He kept everything a secret from everyone, which is hard to do for this lug,” he playfully bumped Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Kris chuckled softly, “He wasn’t sure if everyone would be open to it, I’m sure you can understand that,” he noticed Junmyeon’s grave nod, “Plus with his sister’s situation, he didn’t want to abandon her.”

The officer sobered up at that, “I told her that if she ever needed anything that I was there for her. Plus, Chanyeol, you have to live your own life, you can’t pay for everyone else’s debts all the time. That sounds harsh since I know she’s your sister, but don’t put your happiness on hold too.”

The hand holding Chanyeol’s squeezed it softly, “That’s what I told him, and let him know that I’d take care of everything for him.”

“Sounds like you got a good guy then, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon smiled to the younger male then turned to Kris, “Again, congratulations, I’m leaving him in your hands now.”

Once Junmyeon had walked away, over to where Yoora was helping Yunho with his plate of food, Kris turned towards Chanyeol. “He’s not as bad as I figured he’d be. A golden boy from grade school to the academy and even to the police force, I thought he’d be more… _uptight_.”

Chanyeol shrugged with a grin, “That’s hyung for you. I told you he wouldn’t cause any problems today. Thank you for letting me invite him.”

“If you ever meet up with him again, with some sort of supervision, of course, you make sure he doesn’t see your tattoo, alright?” Kris’s gaze locked with Chanyeol’s, all joking and lightheartedness gone, “I’d hate to have to kill him.”

Trying to not to dwell on that, or be reminded of who he just said ‘ _I do_ ’ to, Chanyeol quickly nodded, brushing it off, “I-I know. I’ll be careful.”

Kris pulled Chanyeol to him and placed a small kiss to the crown of his head, “I know you will.” He hummed, “Now let’s go get the congratulations out of the way, _Mrs. Wu_.”

Chanyeol glared up at him with a pouting bottom lip, “I’m not a woman, Kris! _Mister_. It should be _Mr._ Wu.”

A teasing grin crossed Kris’s lips, “Whatever you say, my _Prince._ ”

 

 

That night after the celebrations had died down, after Chanyeol was ready to die of embarrassment from the teasing that Chen, Luhan, and Sehun, the two finally made it to their room where Chanyeol was finally shedding out of his tuxedo.

It wasn’t that the thing was uncomfortable because Kris made sure that he got the perfect fitted suit and Chanyeol felt like he was in heaven from the material alone, but after a long day of being in the sweaty thing, he was ready to peel it off. To be honest, he was also nervous, it was the wedding night. Surely there would be some kind of action tonight.

It was only logical, right? The wedding night was what had every virgin blushing when things winded down and they were finally alone with their newly wedded husband.

He heard the shower running in the bathroom that was joined to Kris’s bedroom, he wondered if Kris was expecting anything out of tonight. He had waited all this time, and granted, it had only been almost two months time since their first encounter, surely Kris wanted something more than what he had gotten in that time. The whole reason for him being here, the offer, the basis of the position. To be Kris’s fucktoy.

The little kisses they had shared since the day he’d gotten his tattoo was just the tip of the iceberg, he knew. He could feel Kris’s arousal sometimes, and while it scared him, he felt that if the man pressed for something more tonight, he wouldn’t be against it. He was nervous, scared, and on the edges of panicking, but he wouldn’t push the man away.

If anything, it would be about time that Chanyeol gave him something back for all the things that Kris has given him so far. It felt wrong then, to think of it as simply a payment to the man for some of the things that he’d been given, but wouldn’t that be it? That was the truth of the matter…

He snapped out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and in came Kris with just a towel wrapped around his waist, giving Chanyeol a beautiful view of that toned body, so perfect, so beautiful, and so fucking wet from the shower. Kris’s hair was dripping streaks down his chest and back as he walked over to the walk-in closet.

And… was it hot in here or what?

He was glad that he already changed into his tank-top and briefs because he’d be sweating bullets right now if he was still in his suit.

“There’s still hot water, if you want a shower,” Kris’s muffled voice came from the closet.

Chanyeol shakily nodded, yes, a shower. That was perfect. He could get rid of all his dirty thoughts he’d just had about Kris in the shower… fuck, why did he have to come out of the bathroom like that?

“O-Okay,” Chanyeol all but ran into the bathroom and started getting ready to shower. He glared down at his half-hard dick. But should he go ahead and jack off in the shower or… wait… until Kris made a move later in bed?

If the man would make a move, that is.

Chanyeol figured that he would. He should. It was their wedding night, and this _was_ what Kris wanted him for when he made the offer to Chanyeol. This was it. He just had to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest as he waited for whatever was to come the night.

 

 

And as he lied there in bed, the two finally settled down and in the bed together, his eyes were closed but with every little movement in the bed, one of his eyes peeked open. He was waiting. Wasn’t Kris going to make a move?

“I swear, if you’re waiting for me to jump you, I told you countless times that I wouldn’t until _you’re_ ready,” Kris finally mumbled out, turning over in the bed, his back had been facing Chanyeol but now he was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at the male. “Unless you’re ready tonight.”

Gulping hard, Chanyeol looked up at him, “I… we-well… i-it’s just… we are married now, kind of,” it wasn’t an official marriage since they couldn’t get married in South Korea, but it was a ceremony of them vowing to each other. Later would come the official marriage, he guessed. “Sh-Shouldn’t this be… isn’t it normal for us to…”

“We aren’t exactly a _normal_ couple, Chanyeol. It doesn’t have to follow tradition,” Kris replied. “If you just want to make-out tonight, we can do that, or if you just want to sleep, we can do that too. Anything you want or are ready for, I’m right here, and if you want to stop at anytime, just tell me.”

And _oh_ , well, the making out sounds good. Kris was definitely good with his mouth, Chanyeol liked those kisses, they left him breathless, and he could barely contain the moans sometimes. Yeah, he might be ready for some more lip-action… maybe they could see where it would lead to, and if Chanyeol still felt okay with it, then he’d welcome it.

He felt like he should anyway, his thoughts from earlier resurfacing. _Payment_. This was his payment to the man. This was upholding his end of the offer.

Without saying a word, he glanced at Kris’s lips and saw the older male smirk slightly before Chanyeol reached up to pull Kris down, meeting him halfway in a kiss. It was like their first kiss, soft and gentle, but Chanyeol wanted more, and Kris gave him more. The soft kiss turned heated within seconds. The lapping of tongues, the mixing of saliva, the sharing of breaths, Chanyeol couldn’t hold himself back from wanting more now.

Just a little bit more as his hand began to roam, running down Kris’s bicep, feeling that toned muscle. Okay, just a _little_ bit more… tracing back up and down the front of Kris’s chest now. Their lips still tracing over one another’s, tongues still dancing, air still being consumed by one another. Yeah, just a _tiny_ bit more when Chanyeol’s hand found the toned front of Kris’s chest, catching a shiver from the man when he touched the abs. God, he was so rock hard. He had a body that Chanyeol envied.

And just a _teeny,_ _tiny_ little bit more and he felt the dip of Kris’s hips, the pelvic bone, and he knew he already felt something hard poking into the side of his thigh, but his hand lingered on the V shape.

Kris broke away with a chuckle, looking down at Chanyeol with a teasing smirk and a raised eyebrow, “Was this just your plan to cop a feel of my body?”

Chanyeol gazed up at him, red tinting his cheeks as he breathed heavily, “M-Maybe… e-earlier… when you came out of the shower… I, uh… well… you, uh… you look good.”

Kris shook his head with a laugh, “You aren’t so bad yourself,” he moved to lean over Chanyeol, one of his hands finding the hem to the tank-top and pushed it up, exposing Chanyeol’s stomach and chest to him. It wasn’t toned like Kris’s, it wasn’t muscled at all, really, there was a pudginess to his stomach, a softness that Kris didn’t have.

The fact that Kris was gazing over every inch of Chanyeol’s exposed skin made the male feel self-conscious, wanting nothing more than to push his shirt back down, to cover himself. He knew it wasn’t much to look at, Chanyeol had always wanted to be one to exercise and have abs, but it wasn’t a routine he could get into or stick to.

“Not so bad at all,” Kris murmured, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s stomach before he started trailing kisses over any exposed skin he could get to. The action, itself, left Chanyeol breathless. Certain spots tickled and he squirmed when the sensation became too much. “You’re beautiful, Chanyeol.” He almost missed Kris’s soft comment when he felt that tongue dip into his navel before another kiss was placed lower, dangerously close to where he was getting hard.

When the kisses stopped, Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, seeing Kris looking up at him, waiting, the question in his eyes. Should he continue, _could_ he continue? Chanyeol was lost for a moment before wiggling his hips, biting his lip as he finally nodded.

Taking that as his answer, Kris lowered his head again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Chanyeol’s clothed cock where it was straining inside those white briefs. The sudden intake of breath from the younger male encouraged him for more, a low moan came from the male when his tongue came out and flicked at it, his hand gripping him now.

“K-Kris—” Chanyeol hissed when his briefs were pulled down, exposing him to the cool air in the room, but quickly it faded into a loud moan when Kris’s mouth covered him. His hand found that bleach blonde hair and he tugged, crossed between thrusting upwards and staying still. He didn’t want to choke the man, but _oh_ _god_ , it had been so fucking long since anything except his hand touched his dick, and Kris’s mouth was amazing as he sucked him.

His tongue ran along the underside while one of those big hands cupped his balls, massaging them and leaving Chanyeol even more breathless. The boiling heat in the pit of his stomach was rapidly building up, faster than he would’ve cared for, but it’d been awhile since he’d gotten off. It was embarrassing, but Chanyeol couldn’t help himself, especially when his self-control slipped and he thrust shallowly into that wet cavern.

The apology died down on his lips when Kris swallowed around him, a moan escaping his lips and he tugged hard at the man’s hair. His other hand was caught in the bed sheet, fisting it hard. Then Kris’s mouth was gone, but it wasn’t gone for long, that wet muscle ran up the underside of his length before taking the head back into his mouth, sucking and tonguing his slit.

Chanyeol was about to lose it now. He couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t take it anymore. “K-Kris, I-I’m—I’m gonna—oh, _fuck_!” A stray finger ghosted over his hole, _a tease_ , shocked him into releasing into the man’s mouth.

Kris swallowed everything, his hand still stroking Chanyeol through his climax, until finally he let the softening cock slip from his lips. The sounds of Chanyeol’s panting filled the air, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his high, his body feeling liquefied. He felt boneless.

“I didn’t put you to sleep, did I?” Kris laughed softly, reaching up to press his lips to Chanyeol’s in a soft kiss, but Chanyeol quickly pulled him back down for a deeper kiss.

He could feel Kris’s hardness against him, and he felt like he was ready. He was sated but he wanted more. A lot more.

Chanyeol broke away, pulling back to look up at Kris with a dopey smile on his face, “I’m ready, Kris. I’m ready.”

Kris stared down at him, searching his gaze. “You’re sure?” He asked, “You aren’t just saying that to return the favor, are you?”

“W-Well… that… a-and,” he broke Kris’s gaze, looking down as his cheeks tinted dark red, “and I want you.” He took a shaky breath, looking back up at the man, heated-gaze meeting Kris’s, “Fuck, I _want_ you, Kris.”

Kris looked at him for a moment before pressing another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, “Okay, if you’re sure.” He moved off of the younger man to move to his bedside table, fumbling through the second drawer, and Chanyeol’s face burned bright when a bottle of lube and a few condoms were tossed beside him on the bed.

His eyes zeroed in on the tent in Kris’s boxers as the man moved though. He gulped hard, it was so big. The first time he’d let Baekhyun fuck him, it wasn’t that bad, Baekhyun was small, he was a tiny little male with a mouth that was harsher than his bite. He wasn’t anywhere near as big as Kris.

Kris noticed his gaze, and threw a smirk at Chanyeol as he settled back between the man’s spread legs. He repeated Chanyeol’s words, still finding the phrase comical. “It comes with the height.”

Chanyeol wanted to shove at him but settled with a groan and covered his face, “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Kris shook his head, grinning, “Not a chance,” he shrugged, eying Chanyeol’s limp cock, “If anything, you were honest.”

“I’ve been told that I can’t tell a lie to save my life so…” Chanyeol mumbled, his mouth going dry at the sight of the blonde shedding off his boxers, finally. _That_ was going to fit in him?! “Fuck… K-Kris…” he met the man’s gaze, gulping hard, “G-Go easy on me, yeah?”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Chanyeol. But if you want to stop, at any time, just tell me.”

The younger quickly shook his head, staring up at the top of the canopy bed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at what he was about to say, “I want you, i-it’s just… we-well… it’s been since high school since I’ve… since I’ve been with anyone—”

He was cut off by Kris moving to lean over him, kissing his lips again, “That’s nothing to be embarrassed over. Like I said, I won’t hurt you, Chanyeol.”

And despite their situations, despite the price that hung over Chanyeol’s head, the reason why he was where he was at the moment, the purpose behind all this, despite everything, he trusted Kris.

 

 

Chanyeol was nervous, he had yet to attend anything like this, it seemed like Kris was slowly easing him into this lifestyle. But right now, he was adorned in a new suit that Kris bought for him yesterday, it was a crisp three piece suit. Cream-colored blazer, black undershirt, and black slacks. The first two buttons of his shirt stayed undone. His shoes had been freshly polished, shining under the light, his hair styled back, not his usual fluffy curls, and he was actually wearing makeup. Nothing too out-there, just BB crème to cover up his blemishes and acne scars.

By the time that the stylist that Kris hired for him had finished, he barely recognized himself. He looked so much different from the dorky failure that tripped over his own feet more than he actually walked. He looked… good. So good. He couldn’t believe the work she’d done, and he couldn’t wait to see how Kris was going to respond.

This was his debut, he guessed, his first actual stance as the Dragon Prince. He had to look good. He didn’t know exactly what tonight was going to hold, maybe a simple transaction operation, maybe a simple talk with one of Kris’s partners, or maybe just a simple meeting, but he knew he had to look good.

He stared down at the silver ring that adorned his left hand, just above the sleeve of this arm was the tattoo that marked him as Kris’s. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before he finally stepped out of their room and headed towards the living quarters.

Kris was the only one in the room, sitting in one of the armchairs, the TV was playing but the man was staring out one of the large windows that decorated the house. If anyone was out for Kris’s head, the perfect time to strike would’ve been then, Chanyeol thought, if a sniper could even dream of having that opportunity. He knew this place was the safest place that Kris was allowed this tiny freedom.

He cleared his throat, catching the man’s attention, “Kris?”

The man turned towards him and Chanyeol flushed faintly at the way that Kris’s eyes widened as they raked over his body. He quickly averted his gaze when those eyes came back up to his face, a small, embarrassed smile tugging at his lips, feeling too shy all of a sudden.

“You look amazing,” Kris’s voice caused him to look up, seeing that the man was walking up to him. “After this tonight, I think I’ll have to get you another suit.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up in confusion about that, did he not like the suit or something? He glanced down, looking at the blazer and undershirt in confusion, “Y-You don’t like the suit?”

Kris cupped the side of his face and brought his gaze back up to meet the blonde’s. And oh, he thinks he understand what Kris is saying now, with that heated gaze. “It’s a great suit, but it’ll be in shreds on the bedroom floor by the time I’m done with you tonight.” He sealed that comment with a deep kiss, one that had Chanyeol breathless by the time they parted. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the events later on tonight now. _Fuck._

Trying to get his head back clear again, Chanyeol took a deep breath, “S-So… what’s the plan?”

Smirking slightly at the flustered face of the younger male’s, Kris grasped hold of Chanyeol’s hand, “This will be your introduction to the underground as mine, as my Dragon Prince, we’re just going to interrogate a few guys, probably send one back with some fingers missing or a limb or two broken as a message to their boss. I’m not one to be fucked with.”

Chanyeol gulped hard, picturing that, and cringing at the thought, “C-Can I look away when they start ‘cutting the fingers off’ part? I might vomit if I don’t…”

Kris chuckled, leading them towards the kitchen, in the direction of the flight of stairs leading to the basement, “You just have to look pretty by my side or on my lap, either choice is yours. Anything else, if you can’t stomach it, you don’t have to watch.”

Well that made Chanyeol feel a little better. He’d hate to vomit all over the nice suit and his shining shoes… but he knew that he couldn’t give Kris a bad name or look weak to the other people in the room. He had to endure it. This was his life now. This was the start of everything. The _real_ start.

Everything that came with Kris, and what got Chanyeol into the situation he’s in now. Although he’s not complaining… as much as he had been.

Kris paused at the door, his hand resting on the doorknob as he looked back at Chanyeol with a small smirk, “Are you ready, my Dragon Prince?”

The younger took a deep breath and exhaled, managing a relaxed but serious expression and tried a confident wink at Kris, “I’m ready, my Dragon King.”

And so it begins…


	3. Installment Three

_“You know what happens now, right?” The cocking of a gun was louder than anything else in the room._

_Chanyeol hung his head, trying to will the tears away but it was becoming more difficult. He knew what happened now. He knew it, he just hoped to his highest that it would’ve never happened. He truly did not want to betray the man, had no intentions of doing so._

_He should’ve trusted his gut and stayed away or contacted Kris or did something different before going through with it. But it was too late now. He knew it was too late now. The damage was done._

_This was it._

 

 

**Five Years Later**

 

“Now where’s my money?” Kris’s voice echoed through the basement of the mansion as another punch was delivered to the sobbing and cowering man on the floor. Chanyeol stood behind the chair that Kris was seated in, his hand, gleaming with his silver ring, rested on Kris’s shoulder as he watched the scene in front of them.

Xiumin and Chen were both beating the shit out of the man. A drug-dealer of Kris’s that he had trusted with most of their distribution, but as of lately, some of the profits had been coming up short. Quite a few thousands were missing after the past five months, and that was all that Kris would allow in a grace-period before taking action.

“I-I’m telling you I do-don’t have it! I-I don’t know where it is!” the man sobbed, getting another punch to the face from Xiumin.

“That’s not the answer I wanted to hear from you. Explain to me how you’re the only one that handles the final transactions, but can’t seem to figure out where the missing money went,” Kris lit another cigarette, taking a slow draw, and blew it out.

The man shook his head, shoulders shaking from the sobs, “I-I don’t know! I wouldn’t take from the Dragon King, I swear!”

Kris smiled and nodded, “I know you wouldn’t, Xian, because you know how very stupid that would be if you did, don’t you?” He took another drag from the cigarette, leaving it between his lips before snapping his fingers at Luhan. “Get Yixing.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, he knew what was coming now, and despite seeing all the violence and blood from the past events, he still couldn’t stomach the sight of Yixing with his scalpel, taking out organ after organ of a person. He watched Luhan exit the basement and a few moments later, returned with Yixing and his medical bag. In Luhan’s hands was a cooler.

“Xian, if you don’t know where the money went, I know a method that’ll collect every dime you lost of mine,” Kris stated as Xiumin and Chen yanked up the man and forced him down on the long table in the room.

The man struggled and pleaded with Kris but when Yixing took out a syringe and injected the man’s neck with the substance, his cries silenced into merely whimpers. His body gave out on him, turning limp, ceasing his struggles. And then Yixing began his work once he dug through his medical bag and found his trusty scalpel.

Turning away from the scene, Chanyeol gripped Kris’s shoulder a little harder now. Kris’s hand came up to place over Chanyeol’s, squeezing it softly, before looking up at the male, taking in the paling of Chanyeol’s face, his gaze softened. “You can go on up, baby, you don’t have to stay down here any longer. It’s over for him now.”

“I’ll wait up for you,” Chanyeol murmured softly, bending down to connect his and Kris’s lips in a soft kiss, trying to drown out the pained whimpers in the room.

Kris squeezed Chanyeol’s hand again before stubbing out the cigarette, “I’ll see you soon then.”

Chanyeol walked out of the room, the faint trace of cigarettes on his lips from Kris’s cigarette, the whimpers were drowned out completely when the door shut behind him.

 

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , _Kris!_ ” Chanyeol cried out as Kris thrust deep into him, “Ha-harder, pl-please, _harder_!” His legs were wrapped around Kris’s waist, trying to get Kris as deep as possible, brushing against his prostate with each thrust, and leaving him pleading and breathless.

Kris sped up his thrusts, pushing harder into the male under him, he had one hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s length, lazily stroking it to prolong the younger’s release while his mouth was attached Chanyeol’s chest, sucking and biting at a patch of skin.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Kris panted against Chanyeol’s skin, sending more shivers down his spine as his eyes started to roll back in his head. The building heat in the pit of his stomach was becoming too much to bear as he thrust harder.

Chanyeol breathed a soft chuckle before moaning again with the thrusts, that bundle of nerves shooting pleasure to his very core, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Kris’s hand sped up his stroking, his thrusts becoming off-centered, sloppy as the blonde started nearing his own release. “Fuck, Chanyeol—” He thumbed the slit of the younger’s dick, and with two more thrusts, both of them saw white.

Chanyeol came to with Kris running a wet towel down his chest, cleaning up the remains of his release. He felt boneless and all he wanted to do was pull the man to him and cuddle, but he still felt Kris’s release dripping out of him.

He could deal with that as he pulled Kris down to the bed beside him, throwing his arms and legs around the man, nestling his head against Kris’s shoulder, “Cuddle with me.”

Kris breathed a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the crown of Chanyeol’s head, “You don’t want me to finish cleaning you up first?”

Chanyeol tried to shake his head, “Nope, I just want to cuddle with you.” He nuzzled his nose and cheek against Kris’s shoulder, sighing in contentment. “I love you.”

The blonde’s hand came up to cup the side of Chanyeol’s face, bringing their lips together, “I love you too, Chanyeol.”

 

 

“Uncle, don’t you think Luhan would look pretty with makeup on?” Yoonha questioned, pointing to where Luhan was trying to keep his cool while Sehun and Kai were laughing at him. In her hands was a makeup kit that Chanyeol had bought for her after she begged her uncle for it.

Chanyeol tried to stifle the laugh, turning his attention to his niece, “Why do you think he’d look pretty in makeup, Yoonha?’

“Well, Xiumin did, and so did Chen before they went to play video games with Yunho. I was going to put it on Tao cause I think he’d look pretty in it but Uncle Kris took him to wherever they went,” she pouted.

Deciding to save Luhan, since he knew just how much the man despised being called ‘pretty’ or anything girlish in general, he hummed, “I think Sehun and Kai would look prettier in makeup.” He grinned when he saw the two panic at that, shaking their heads, “Do you want me and Luhan to tackle them down so you can put makeup on them?” He winked at Luhan when her face brightened up.

Nodding vigorously, Yoonha exclaimed, “Yeah, Uncle! I think they’d look pretty with makeup!”

Luhan grinned devilishly at Chanyeol, “I’ll get the rope.”

And then fifteen minutes later, after chasing down and hog-tying the two youngest of Kris’s group, Sehun and Kai were on the floor with several different colors adorning their eyelids, cheeks, and lips. Yoonha was putting the finishing touches on Sehun’s lips by the time that Yixing stepped into the mansion from running his little errands. The sight was as comical as it was hilarious.

He cleared his throat, catching their attention as well as Luhan and Chanyeol’s when they stepped back in the room from getting a drink, “Do I want to ask?” He gestured towards the scene on the floor.

Luhan shrugged, muttering so Yoonha wouldn’t hear him, “They shouldn’t have acted like asses.”

“Yoonha got a new makeup kit and she needed someone to practice on for her skills,” Chanyeol grinned, ruffling his niece’s hair.

Yixing stared at Sehun and Kai for a moment before laughing, giving a thumbs-up to the little girl, “Well, you’ve done a fine job, Yoonha.”

She grinned, looking up at him, “Do you want me to do your makeup, Yixing? I think you’d look pretty with purple eye-shadow!”

He chuckled, “Sure, let me just take my things to my office and get washed up.”

She squealed, setting up her makeup kit for him, and leaving Sehun and Kai behind now. Chanyeol and Luhan walked towards the living area where Luhan flipped on the TV. Yoonha found a spot on the couch and started picking out all the purple makeup she could find for Yixing.

“So, guys, can you untie us now?” Sehun called, struggling to turn towards the two.

Luhan shook his head, flopping down in the recliner, “No.”

Chanyeol grinned at the man’s response, laughing when he heard the groans from the two. He wasn’t about to untie them either.

“Uncle, is it time for mommy to be on TV now?” Yoonha asked, her attention shifting back and forth from the makeup to the television.

Chanyeol glanced at the clock, and sure enough it was about time for the evening news. “In about five minutes, you can go get Yunho so he can watch it too.”

She got off the couch and ran upstairs to where Xiumin and Chen were occupying Yunho’s attention with video games. Luhan was already finding the station that Chanyeol’s older sister would be announcing the news on. She’d landed the job by help of Kris’s connections, but to anyone else, it was her skills and incredibly worded resume that got her the job.

Once the two were settled on the couch and Yoonha had began applying makeup to Yixing’s face now, their mother was on the giant screen. Seated beside her co-anchor as she read off the events that happened recently. Chanyeol had agreed to babysit both of the children after Yoora got the job, knowing that his sister could use the break from the children and that she needed to have a career that was both fitting for her and paid enough for the three of them.

She’d wanted to pay Kris back for all that he’d done for her, Chanyeol as well, but the two simply shook it off and wouldn’t accept anything she tried to give back to them. As Kris said, it was family helping family.

 

 

When Kris finally returned home that night with Tao, he walked into the mansion to find Sehun and Kai tied up on the floor with different colors decorating their faces, Luhan passed out in the recliner, Yixing was nodding off while Chanyeol was settled in the middle of the couch with both Yunho and Yoonha on either side of him, snoozing away. The television was the only thing making noises.

Pointing towards the two youngest on the floor, tied up, Kris turned to Tao, “Blackmail, if you want it.” To which, Tao was already getting out his phone with a growing smirk. “Looks like Yoonha likes her makeup kit.”

“That shit is hard to get off though,” Xiumin walked down the stairs, rubbing a wet towel across his lips to try and get the bright red lipstick off. “I think Sehun and Kai are going to have a colorful face for a few days.”

Kris shrugged, looking over the rope holding the two down, “That’s Luhan’s knot-work so whatever provoked him, they probably deserve it.”

Xiumin laughed, “Probably made some wiseass crack about him looking _pretty_ in makeup.” Then his expression faded to a serious one, “Did you take care of everything?”

Glancing at the two children, Kris nodded towards the kitchen, Tao following after saving several snaps of Sehun and Kai on his phone. He even caught one of Xiumin, but he doubted he’d ever use that one. Xiumin was scary when pissed off.

Sitting down on the barstool in front of the kitchen’s island, Kris sighed, “I have reason to believe that we’ve got a rat in our group.”

Xiumin’s eyebrows shot up at that, “Really? Who do you think…”

“Not sure yet. None so far has caused any suspicions, but the missing money from Xian… he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t know where it could’ve gone off to,” Kris stated. “I have reason to believe that it was collected for evidence, probably by someone working under him or someone that did it in secret.”

“If there’s an investigation on us at the PD, then it’s under lock and key. Maybe not even in the database yet,” Tao noted, finding leftovers from dinner, and fixing himself a plate.

Xiumin hummed, taking a seat at the kitchen island as well, “Do you want me to tail some of the dealers?”

Kris stole Tao’s glass of wine that he’d poured, taking a sip, “You can, I’ll probably have Kai and Sehun do the same. I’m going to have Luhan looking into every crease inside the police department’s database to find _something_. _Anything_.”

It was quiet between the three for a moment other than Tao muttering about having to get another glass of wine for him, Xiumin glanced up at Kris, lowering his voice, “Do you want me to look into what Detective Kim has been up to lately?”

Kris’s glance was sharp, “I have no reason to suspect him in this… but any precautions are appreciated.”

“Noted.”

 

 

“I hate that I missed that,” Kris laughed as Chanyeol replayed everything that went down earlier that evening as they retired to bed after Yoora came and picked up both Yoonha and Yunho.

He couldn’t contain the laugh when Chanyeol told him how he and Luhan tackled Sehun and Kai. The two were lying on bed together, not quite ready for sleep, and just talking about their day while being cuddled up in one another’s arms.

“Then Yixing comes home and I know he’s confused about everything. Yoonha’s just right there, grinning away as she’s applying lipstick to most of Sehun’s lips,” Chanyeol grinned, chuckling at the memory. “I’d assume the only reason why he agreed to let her basically paint his face purple was to avoid being tied up like those two.”

Kris shook his head, “I guess I should be thankful I didn’t come home to a multi-colored husband then, huh?”

Chanyeol’s bottom lip poked out in a pout, looking up at Kris from where his head lied against his shoulder, “She said I wouldn’t look pretty in makeup.”

And okay, Kris couldn’t help the laugh at that, pressing a kiss to those pouty lips, “Well, she’s half-right. You look pretty enough without makeup.”

Chanyeol beamed up at him, cuddling up to the man, “I’m kind of glad she didn’t though, Xiumin said that stuff is hard to get off. His lips were still bright red when he went to his room after they left.” At Kris’s shrug and stifled yawn, Chanyeol looked up at him, a question that had been bugging him for awhile now, a yearning of his own when he played with his niece and nephew. “Will we have a baby someday, Kris? _Can_ we?”

Kris’s eyes shot open at that, looking down at the averted gaze of Chanyeol’s, the younger was chewing on his bottom lip, a sign that he was nervous about what Kris’s answer would be. He chuckled softly, “Has my husband caught the baby fever?” At Chanyeol’s little shrug, he laughed again, laying his head back down on the pillow, deciding to tease the man, “Well, we’ve been trying for awhile now, you think we have the right parts for that?” His fingers playing with the hem of Chanyeol’s briefs now.

Chanyeol glared up at him, bumping his chest lightly, whining, “I’m _not_ a woman, Kris!”

“I know you’re not, Chanyeol,” Kris grinned, looking back down at Chanyeol, “But whenever you’re ready to have a kid, let me know and we can go to the adoption center, or find a surrogate mother, if you want a biological child.” He shrugged, “I was going to suggest it later on since I will need an heir eventually, to pass the business on to.”

Well, he didn’t care to hear that, or know that their future son or daughter would end up being the leader of a criminal gang, but he could still cherish all the moments with them like he was with his niece and nephew. And hope that nothing bad happened to them.

“Which would you want to have? A boy or girl?” Chanyeol asked.

“Hm. I would rather have a son, but I wouldn’t mind having a daughter to spoil rotten.”

“One of each then?” Chanyeol’s eyes brightened up. Could they handle two children?

Kris smiled, “Why not?”

Chanyeol grinned, lying his head back down on his shoulder, nuzzling into Kris’s neck. “So did everything go okay tonight with you and Tao?” Chanyeol usually tried to stay out of any affairs that Kris had with the business, but he could tell that whatever was going on right now had Kris wound up tight about it. He was concerned.

Humming softly before moving to get comfortable, Kris sighed, “I think we have a rat in our group, Xian really didn’t know where the missing money was, and I’m convinced that one of his distributors is the culprit.”

“Do you want me to ask Kasper if he’s heard anything?” Chanyeol questioned.

He’d told Kris about his dealings with Kasper and the relationship between the two, with the understanding and promises from Kris that no one else would now anything about Kasper and that he was to remain neutral in all cases. To which, Kris had agreed to. He was only surprised to find out that his husband _was_ a cop that had a friend that was a drug-dealer.

“You can, I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t heard anything though, but it’s worth a shot.”

 

 

It was true. Kasper had not heard a thing about it.

 

 

“Anything on Detective Kim?” Kris asked Xiumin once they were alone in his office, he’d sent Chanyeol out with the two kids to the park with Tao in tow to serve as protection.

Xiumin tossed down the yellow folder onto Kris’s desk, “Not exactly the kind of secrets that we were looking for, but… didn’t he say at Chanyeol’s wedding that he played for the same team?”

The blonde was already opening the folder and pulling out the pictures inside, not surprised by the context at all, “Yeah, but it’s supposed to be a secret. From what Luhan dug up, his parents were not accepting at all of his ‘coming out’.”

The pictures simply contained Detective Kim in a very comprising scene with another male. They were caught going into a small motel room, the shots that were taken through the small opening in the curtains showed Kim on the bed with the other male on top of him, lips connected, hips thrusting.

“I guess he finally found someone for himself then,” Kris noted. “Who is the guy?”

“Well that’s where it gets interesting,” Xiumin sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “The guy, I’m not sure if Kim knows who he really is, but that’s one of Xian’s drug-dealers. He’s still new to the scene, was barely into college when Xian offered a position, Kim Himchan.”

At the end of the photos was Kim Himchan’s record. A juvenile delinquent at the age of twelve, he was arrested for grand theft auto at the age of fifteen, sent to a youth facility until he was eighteen, then released on good behavior. He seemed to be trying to get his life back in order with entering college, no criminal record during those years. Kris figured that maybe the drug-dealing was just a little extra income for college debts. It says he was working as a part-time cashier at a coffee shop, it probably didn’t bring in enough income for anything other than food for the man.

“Detective Kim doesn’t seem to have the best judgment when it comes to his fuckbuddies, does he?” Kris hummed. “Do you think he even knows about the guy’s record?”

Xiumin shrugged, “If he does, maybe he likes bad boys?”

“Keep a check on him anyway,” Kris stated. “It’s interesting that his little fling is associated with Xian. Probably nothing to it though, since Luhan has found nothing in the police database in regards to the situation, but precautions are always best.”

“Understood.”

 

 

It was a rarity that this ever happened, but Chanyeol had the whole mansion to himself for the day. In the last five years since he’d been married to Kris, this may have happened a total number of five times, and he always took advantage of it. Walking through the house naked, lounging around, and filling up the tub for a nice, hot relaxing bath.

He lit a few candles around the bathtub, added some bubbles to his bath, and stretched out in the large tub and started relaxing.

Surprisingly, Kris had almost never used the tub at all, only opting for a shower since it was quick and easy. But then, Chanyeol was the first to coax him into sharing a bath with him, if only after agreeing to scrub Kris’s back and let him fuck him afterwards. The tub was big enough for both of them, but they still managed to slash the floor full of water by the time it was over with.

He laughed at the memory of the two cleaning up the floor afterwards, it was hard, but worth it. Especially when he caught the sight of Kris’s gummy smile that warmed him to the core. He loved that smile.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until the buzzing of his cellphone went off. He cursed and grabbed a towel to dry his hand before picking up the vibrating thing. It was Junmyeon calling. He wondered what the man wanted.

“Hyung?”

“Chanyeol! How’s my favorite dongsaeng?”

“I was relaxing in a nice bubble-bath until you called and interrupted,” Chanyeol whined, sinking back down in the bath.

There was a pause, “Let me guess, on the way to making a bubble-beard too?”

Chanyeol hummed, playing with the bubbles on the surface, “Was getting there, it’s more a goatee right now.”

A laugh came from the other side of the phone, “Sorry to interrupt then. Are you busy today?”

“Not really, it’s a lazy day for me. I’m home alone because Kris had a business trip to make so I was taking advantage of the perks.”

“Ah, I see,” Junmyeon’s voice seemed strained at that before it returned to it’s teasing one, “Walking around the house naked or in your Rilakkuma onesy?”

Chanyeol pouted, “It’s summertime, hyung, the Rilakkuma onesy is in storage right now.”

“Ah, naked then,” Junmyeon chuckled. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a cup of coffee in our favorite coffee shop? After you shave off your bubble-goatee, of course.”

Chanyeol hesitated at that, no one was there at the mansion with him. He couldn’t meet Junmyeon without supervision, it was for his and the detective’s own good that he had it. If not, Kris would not be happy at all. Even if it was something as simple as a grabbing a cup of coffee with the older male.

“Chanyeol?”

He cleared his throat, coughing lightly, “Sorry about that, I got some bubbles in my mouth.”

Junmyeon laughed, “That’s not surprising.”

Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t have replied with what he did, but maybe he could try to get either Kris or one of the others to supervise his and Junmyeon’s hang out? He decided that it was worth a try. “But s-sure, hyung, I’d like to grab a cup of coffee with you.”

He could hear the grin in Junmyeon’s voice, “Great! I’ll meet you there in about an hour, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah.”

After he got off the phone with Junmyeon, Chanyeol was already getting out of the bath, toweling himself dry and finding some clothes. All the while, he was calling every number that he had of the group’s and Kris’s. None of them were answering, some of the phones weren’t even on, sending every call to voicemail.

Chanyeol cursed to himself. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew he should call and cancel with Junmyeon. This wasn’t a good time for them to meet up, and he couldn’t put the older male in harm’s way, nor his niece, nephew, and sister.

But then he got to thinking… would it be so bad if he did go see Junmyeon but took his phone and left it on to record his conversation with Junmyeon? For Kris to hear later? Would that count as supervision?

His phone already had a tracking system installed on it, Kris knew wherever he was if he had his phone on him. And Chanyeol never left the house without it.

Surely he could do that.

Then he took a deep breath and shook his head, no. It was still too risky, he couldn’t do that. He _wouldn’t_ do that.

Staring down at his phone, he texted a quick message to Junmyeon, saying that something came up and he couldn’t make it. Junmyeon texted back later with a frowny face emoji but saying that he understood.

He apologized but breathed a sigh of relief. A weight was lifted from his shoulders then. He couldn’t risk doing something so foolish.

 

 

This wasn’t the first that he’d witnessed a meeting like this, and he should be used to it, but there was something about a person’s screams and crying that still made the pit of his stomach twist uncomfortably. He doubted that he could ever get used to it.

Standing behind Kris as he sat at the table with the other outside members that were associated with the Dragon King, Chanyeol watched as Xiumin and Chen were beating the shit out of another thief. One of the lowly drug-dealers that were caught stealing some of the profit. It was a few thousands, and so Kris declared that each punch of Xiumin and Chen’s was worth five dollars, each kick was worth ten.

Each blow that the man endured was five or ten dollars off of what he was in debt to Kris with now.

Chanyeol knew the kid wouldn’t live to make it up to a hundred, let alone in the thousands.

“I need you guys to keep a tighter leash on your little lackeys that are distributing _my_ drugs. Otherwise, you’ll find yourselves in a similar situation as this… Jongup? Or whatever this filth’s name is.”

The other associates looked on grimly, some undisturbed by the sight and sounds of the guy getting beat. Chanyeol was trying not to wince, and trying not to plead with Xiumin and Chen to stop. To let the kid live. But when he heard the last whimper and then nothing else, he knew it was over for the kid.

Kris kept glancing at the other drug-dealers in the room, the ones under each of the associates, his gaze finding but not lingering on the one that was fucking a detective in his spare time. No complaints had came from the associate that was over the drug-dealer yet, since Xian had been disposed of, an older male, one of Kris’s father’s faithful associates, Li Wei, had taken his place.

He looked terrified by the scene of Jongup being beaten to death, as did many of the others. Kris thought that might instill enough fear in them to not cross him. If they did, or decided to get ballsy enough to one day try it, then he’d have no problem cutting them down to size.

The associate over Jongup, a Korean native, handed over the amount that had been taken by his dealer, he wasn’t happy about the ordeal but if he had any complaints, he knew he’d end up in the same situation as his dealer. And after that, Kris stood up, took Chanyeol’s hand in his, and walked out of the building.

Once they’d gotten into the slick black Ferrari that Kris bought a year or two ago, his shoulders slumped and he sighed, “Why do they think they can fuck with me, Chanyeol?”

The younger looked over at him after putting on his seatbelt, “Give them an inch and they take a mile?”

Kris put the car in gear and started down the road, “It would seem that way, huh?”

Chanyeol laid his hand over Kris’s on the gearstick, squeezing it softly, but didn’t say anything else. He knew that Kris would be irritable the rest of the day. He was always pent up after one of his meetings when it came to something like this.

After a good fucking when they got home, he figured it would take the edge off for the blonde, and that was exactly what he had in mind when they pulled into the garage of theirs.

 

 

The next day, Chanyeol received a text from Junmyeon informing him to call the male while he was out, getting some groceries. Since Kris still seemed to be on edge, he’d bribed D.O into helping him make Kris’s favorite dinner, so he was out, buying ingredients for the meal. D.O was in tow, serving as Chanyeol’s help, and his protection from anyone that would try to target the Dragon Prince.

Slipping into the bathroom at the grocery store, Chanyeol dialed up Junmyeon’s number, “Hyung? You texted me to call you? What’s important that you have to tell me?”

“Is there anyway you can meet me at the coffee shop where we go to?” Junmyeon’s voice sounded urgent, serious. He sounded worried.

Chanyeol wondered what was wrong and why the man sounded like that, “Y-Yeah, I’m only a few blocks from it at the grocery market. Are you there now?”

“I am. Please, Chanyeol, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

When he left the bathroom, D.O was still in the location where he’d left him, and Chanyeol knew that they were only halfway through the grocery shopping. He was worried about Junmyeon, and whatever the man might have to tell him, but he also wanted to finish getting the things for Kris’s favorite dish.

“Yah, D.O, since we still have more shopping to do, I’m going to go get a coffee from the coffee shop a few blocks away, you want anything?”

The look that D.O gave him should’ve told him to cancel that idea, or tell him the whole truth, but his mind was so muddled with worry over Junmyeon that it didn’t quite register. Shrugging, D.O answered, “Just a latte. No whip cream.”

Chanyeol nodded with a small thumbs-up, “Got it. I’ll be right back.” He was already making his way outside of the market, unaware that D.O was putting down his basket of items and following him from a close distance.

When Chanyeol entered the coffee shop, his eyes scanned the place until he found Junmyeon sitting at one of the back tables, away from the windows and the others that were filling the shop. Two cups of coffee were already on the table, one for Junmyeon, and one in place for Chanyeol’s arrival.

“Hyung?” Chanyeol called, eyes raking over Junmyeon’s body, looking for any signs of bodily harm, if that was the reason for the way Junmyeon’s voice sounded on the phone, but found none. Nothing physical to worry about _on_ the man. So why did he sound so urgent?

Junmyeon looked up at him, his eyes looked scared, worried. “Chanyeol? Sit down, please. I went ahead and ordered a coffee for you, just the way you like it.”

Chanyeol took a seat and stared at the man, not touching his coffee, “What did you have to talk about? Are you okay, hyung?”

The detective shook his head, “I’m fine, Chanyeol, I should be asking _you_ that question. Are you okay?”

That had Chanyeol’s head tilting, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Sighing, Junmyeon pulled out a large yellow envelop, “Chanyeol, this will probably be difficult for you, and I’m hoping you give me all the right answers here, but… it’s about Kris, your husband.”

“What about Kris?” That had Chanyeol panicking slightly. He remembered the blonde was going out today to deal with more of his associates, and he took off this morning in a flurry of blackness when his Ferrari pulled out of the driveway. Chanyeol feared the man would end up in an accident one day due to his driving—

“Do you really know who you married, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon pulled out photos from the large yellow envelope. “Tell me that my eyes are lying to me, and you don’t know who he is, and that you, somehow, got mixed up in the crossfire, because I’d hate to see something bad happen to you.”

In the photos, it was Kris, in his street clothes, his designer jacket, his styled hair, the cigarette between his lips. Throughout the photos was some of the scenes that Chanyeol remembered, some of the meetings he attended where Kris was handling a dispute, handling a transaction, handling any matters, and then the last few pictures were last night. The sight of the bloodied pulp that was Jongup’s body, the sight of Chen and Xiumin in pause with their fists about to come down on the man’s body.

And then the last picture was of Kris, with Chanyeol standing behind him. His hand with the gleaming silver ring adorning his ring finger was rested on Kris’s shoulder like he usually does in their meetings. If it was any other situation, he had to give props to the one taking pictures because Kris looked beautiful in the picture and then there was Chanyeol, he had to admit that he did give off an edgier vibe in those situations. A pressed suit, jewelry, and power seemed to come off of him.

“You do know, don’t you?” Junmyeon asked once Chanyeol set the pictures down on the table, sliding them back over to the detective. He could see it on his face, Chanyeol _knew_.

Swallowing hard, Chanyeol glanced around them, glad that no one was close by, no one was in hearing distance, “Hy-Hyung… I-I know who he is, and what he is… what are you going to do with that information?”

Junmyeon stuffed the pictures back in the envelope with shaky hands, “I _was_ going to make a report.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “Are you going to arrest me?” His voice trembled, “Arrest Kris?” He couldn’t bear the thought of that. He couldn’t lose Kris, he wasn’t even thinking of how it would hurt him financially to lose Kris, no, he feared the thought of not being able to see the man again. Not being able to see that gummy smile, not being in those warm, strong arms, not having that peaceful face to wake up to… not having Kris.

A shaky exhale left Junmyeon’s lips, his tongue came out to wet his bottom lip, “Chanyeol, the reason why I called you here, after I found out about this, found out about you through these pictures was to ask if you were aware of what your husband did… and _does_. I was worried for you, scared for your safety, like what if he hurt you or what if you’re trapped in this marriage of yours or if he had been lying to you all this time, or if he’d threatened you to get you to marry him—” at the paling of Chanyeol’s face at that, Junmyeon froze. “ _Did he_ , Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol shook his head, and then shrugged his shoulders, looking unsure, “Hyung… it’s not—what—i-it’s just… he didn’t—he’s not the same as he was, Kris isn’t as bad as those pictures make him out to be, I promise. He’s good to me. He’s really good to me. I promise you that he’s not as bad as you’re thinking.”

Taking a drink of his coffee, Junmyeon had to process that. He could tell the difference in Chanyeol’s behavior, now and then. He had changed since he’d met Kris and since they’d gotten married. He was happier due to the man, he was more confident, and he seemed to have his life in order, a lot more than he did when he was still on the police force, having to scramble around for every penny to help himself and his sister with her kids. He could tell that Kris was good for Chanyeol, and not just with the materialist needs.

“Please, tell me that you won’t arrest him or press charges, please don’t open an investigation on him,” Chanyeol pleaded, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Kris.

A nervous laugh left Junmyeon’s lips, and Chanyeol worried even more at that, “Chanyeol… I haven’t opened anything on Kris, I was going to, I was planning on it, to try and take down the _fucking Dragon King_ , but I haven’t sent anything to the DA. I haven’t done anything, other than have someone help with getting evidence. All this,” he motioned towards the envelope, “is still at my apartment in my desk drawer. Nothing has been submitted, no one else knows anything, and the reason for that is you.”

“Huh? Me?”

“I’ve seen how happy that Kris has made you, you’re in love with him, that’s plainly obvious, and you’re my dongsaeng, like a little brother to me,” he sighed, looking as though he wanted to say more about that subject but refrained. “I haven’t submitted anything because if I did, that would put you in a world of hurt, wouldn’t it? Especially with you being caught up in this as well.”

Chanyeol was touched by that, and then Junmyeon grinned nervously as the detective continued, “Not only that, hell, I’ve been sleeping with a drug-dealer, myself, I’d be a hypocrite if I did. It’s nothing as serious as what you have with Kris, but it’s still criminal, the fact that I’m a detective having a fling with a criminal.”

That had Chanyeol’s eyes widening, his mouth gaping, “Hy-hyung, you…” but he shook that off, “So you aren’t going to arrest Kris or do anything with this information?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “I called you here because I was worried for you, after I got those pictures last night and saw Kris and then saw _you_ , I had to see you and get the story behind it, I had to know that you were safe, that you knew what you were doing and what Kris was doing. I promised you when you became my partner that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, I promised your sister that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, she begged me to watch over you, scared that her baby brother was going to get killed in the line of duty one day.

“I promised her that I’d look after you, I’m _still_ looking after you, even though you’re not my partner anymore. But please, clear some things up for me, okay? I want to trust your decision on being with Kris, I want to trust your word that he’s not as bad as those pictures depict.” He reached across the table and took Chanyeol’s hand in his when he saw the younger tearing up, “So tell me, Chanyeol, tell me everything so I can protect that _and_ you. Hell, I’ll protect both of you if it ensures _your_ safety and keeps _you_ happy.”

And because Chanyeol trusted Junmyeon, knew he could trust Junmyeon, he told him a muddled down version of the story, leaving out how Kris had threatened to kill everyone that Chanyeol knew, but told him about the offer. The offer that Chanyeol couldn’t refuse, if he had refused, it was true that Kris would’ve killed _him_ , he told him that, but left out the others, and if he accepted then Yoora wouldn’t have to struggle with the kids, and neither would Chanyeol. Kris would see to it that Chanyeol had everything taken care of.

Then over the years, Chanyeol had fallen for the man, he fell _hard_ for him. He wanted to believe the same with Kris, that he had fallen for Chanyeol, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know whether the midnight chats, the little kisses, the nights of slow love-making that made Chanyeol’s heart swell, or the little moments when he caught Kris staring at him meant anything to the blonde male, but they meant everything to Chanyeol.

By the end of it, Chanyeol realized that he’d just spilled most of everything he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, and that he’d just told everything to his former partner, who was a detective, who Kris had specifically told him _not_ to do. And it dawned on him that he was here, alone, with Junmyeon, _without_ supervision.

_Fuck_ , Kris was not going to be happy with this.

Honestly, the only reason why he’d done something this stupid was because he was worried about Junmyeon when the man wanted him to call him. He’d sounded so strange and scared on the phone and all that Chanyeol could think about was what was wrong with the man.

Junmyeon didn’t notice the way that Chanyeol was growing nervous, his gaze dropping back down to the yellow envelope, “I’ll make sure that the department doesn’t catch wind of any of this, okay? I’ll burn these when I get home, along with the other information. I know the PD still hasn’t even came across anything other the title Dragon King, with the way that Kris is going everything, I doubt they will ever know anything since they haven’t caught the tiniest detail in the past, what, five years?”

Chanyeol shakily nodded, clearing his throat, “Y-Yeah,” he glanced towards the windows, expecting to see someone, anyone outside watching them, but nothing. He had a bad feeling about all this creeping up into the pit of his stomach. He did not want Kris thinking that he’d betrayed him, he hadn’t, but would it even look like he hadn’t in Kris’s eyes?

Junmyeon caught Chanyeol’s gaze lingering on the windows, “Do you think we’re being watched?”

Gulping hard, Chanyeol pulled a tight smile, “I don’t know, it’s just… hyung, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about what happened between me and Kris, I wasn’t supposed to breathe a word of that to anyone.”

“Hey, I told you that I wouldn’t say a word to anyone, you have my word,” Junmyeon tried to smile confidently back at the younger male but he could still see the worry in Chanyeol’s eyes. “Do you want me to talk to Kris about this—”

Before he could finish that question, Chanyeol was already vigorously shaking his head, “No! No, hyung, no, that’d do more harm than good. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Those dark eyes widened, “You think he’d kill me if he knew what I know?”

“Kris is cautious. In all measures, hyung,” Chanyeol tried to clarify. “It’s the whole reason why the PD doesn’t have anything on him, he takes all precautions to avoid that from happening. It’s why he’s so good at what he does, and why he hasn’t been caught yet.”

“I see…” Junmyeon nodded solemnly.

Chanyeol hated that look on Junmyeon’s face. He knew what the situation looked like to the man. He knew what and all he told Junmyeon and how things went down between him and Kris, but he still didn’t want the man thinking that badly of his husband. He wasn’t that bad, Kris wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t… Chanyeol forced himself to believe. Surely, he wouldn’t hurt Junmyeon if Chanyeol begged him not to.

This meeting was only one slip-up, one slip-up in five years...

“W-Well, let’s hope he knows nothing about this then,” Junmyeon tried to smile, but it was shaky, nervous. Then he cleared his throat, “We can slip out the back, if you want, and no one will have to know about what we talked about, okay?”

Chanyeol wanted to believe that, but something was telling him otherwise. And he’d forgotten all about D.O in the grocery store. Odds are, the man had already searched Chanyeol’s tracking system on his phone, and he was probably somewhere waiting for him. Probably with Kris, or if anything, he’d already told Kris, he knew. Every member of the group was loyal to Kris.

But to give Junmyeon some peace of mind, he nodded his head, if anything, he could plead with Kris the moment that he saw him for Junmyeon’s life to be spared.

Although after they’d slipped out the back alleyway of the coffee shop, Chanyeol was still on edge, keeping close to Junmyeon’s side. The two rounded the corner of the alleyway that led back to the sidewalk when they were met with blows to the back of their heads, knocking both of them out cold.

 

 

He can remember for the longest time it was so much different than it was now. In this very moment, he didn’t know the man that was standing in front of him. But then… he _did_. He knew the monster that the man was, he knew the dealings that the man dealt with, and he knew just how the man treated anyone that betrayed him.

_Death_. Torture, and then death. That was the only way he ever dealt with betrayal. So Chanyeol already figured that was his fate. Although there was more to the story, but would he get the chance to clarify? He would thank his lucky stars if he did.

Another punch was delivered to his gut from Xiumin, one of the members that he had liked after getting to know the man. Appearances were always deceiving with this man though, he looked soft, he looked like a cute little squirrel, but his punches and calculated gaze was anything but. He could remember just last week, playing a video game with the man, joking and having a good time. That seemed so long ago now.

He groaned in pain, another groan following his, as his former partner was delivered the same treatment by Tao.

They’d gotten jumped in the alleyway after they left the coffee shop, something that Chanyeol feared would happen. He should’ve known better, he did know better, but he was so worried about Junmyeon that he wasn’t thinking straight. And now he was paying for it. He knew he would end up paying for.

Kris knew everything, he would surely find out about Chanyeol’s ‘supposed’ betrayal. Despite the fact that Chanyeol would’ve never dreamed of doing such a thing. He was devoted to the man, he’d taken that offer, he had pledged his loyalty to the man, and he tried so his best to honor that pledge.

He wondered if he would even get the chance to clarify anything up.

Xiumin’s fist met his stomach again, causing it to feel like it had crushed his ribs, and he couldn’t breathe again. He choked. A cry of pain came from his partner that filled his ears. He never thought he’d ever see his partner in this situation, never had seen the man bloodied and bruised. Never thought he’d ever be in this position ever again either.

And he had made sure that he wouldn’t either. He never did _want_ to betray the man that was glaring up at him. He never did want to face the consequences of what would happen, after being warned so many times in the beginning, those words were etched on his memory like the dragon tattoo that was inked on his skin not long after he’d agreed to be the Dragon King’s _Prince_.

He could still remember the piercing of those needles when the tattoo was placed on his forearm. It hurt, he could remember having to hold the man’s hand, because it was painful. And he hated pain.

But he’d gotten it. It was his marking. His symbol. His shining beacon of loyalty to the man that was going to help him, take care of everything for him, settle his situation.

Now, he figured, that tattoo would be carved from his skin and he’d be branded as nothing. Nothing more than a lowlife betrayer. He’d be lucky if they even found his body after this was over.

“I told you what would happen if you ever betrayed me… did I not treat you well enough to deserve your loyalty?” that deep voice filled his ears, causing his eyes to trail to the source, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to weep to the man. He wanted to beg the man, explain everything, tell him everything that happened, that he would never betray the man, never intentionally do anything to dishonor their agreement.

He… he loved the man.

Honestly, he never thought he’d be able to do so, especially with the price that hung over his head for pledging his loyalty to the man, but he did. Somewhere between the midnight whispers, the lustful gazes, the soft caresses, the murmurs of sweet-nothings, he fell in love with the man.

And he hated himself now that he was on the receiving end of one of those glares. He never wanted Kris to ever look at him like that again. It broke his heart that the man he loved so much was glaring up at him with that cruel gaze, the gaze he’d seen him wear so many times when he was about to deliver judgment on anyone that decided to fuck with his group.

Chanyeol wanted to plead with him that he wasn’t the same as those traitors.

“K-Kris, ple-please…” he begged, but what was the point? He knew what was going to happen now.

“You know what happens now, right?” The cocking of a gun was louder than anything else in the room. Chanyeol had never seen Kris pull his gun out on anyone, he never needed to.

But he’d seen the gun several times when Kris returned from a business trip and was stripping down. His gun was always laid, in its holster, on the bedside table. It was a beautiful gun, white, trimmed in gold, a golden dragon coiling around the handle of the weapon.

He’s shot that gun once, when Kris was trying to show him how to use the weapon, to test his skills and see if he was really as bad as the records from the police academy said. Chanyeol was. Every word that was recorded on him was true.

The one shot had him panicking, dropping the gun down on the table where they had been target-practicing, and covering his ears from the deafening sound. It roused a laugh out of Kris at the time, but he quickly started tending to Chanyeol, coaxing him out of being terrified of the weapon and the loud noise. It showed Chanyeol that _he cared_ …

Chanyeol hung his head, trying to will the tears away but it was becoming more difficult. He knew what happened now. He knew it, he just hoped to his highest that it would’ve never happened. He truly did not want to betray the man, had no intentions of doing so.

He should’ve trusted his gut and stayed away or contacted Kris or did something different before going through with it. But it was too late now. He knew it was too late now. The damage was done.

This was it.

“St-stop!” Junmyeon choked out, spitting blood on the floor of the basement, “Pl-please, don’t hurt him!”

Chanyeol glanced at Junmyeon with a small smile, he felt sorry for getting the man in this mess, but when he looked back to Kris where the barrel of the gun was pointed at him, he bowed his head, accepting his fate. He wanted to plead with the man, beg him, cry to him, but this was it.

He accepted it, but he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks at the fact that Kris had told him not long ago that he would never hurt him… he would _never_ hurt him… he wouldn’t hurt him… he didn’t _want_ to hurt him…

“Chanyeol! D-Don’t-please—Kri-Kris, shoot me instead!” Junmyeon’s panicked voice seemed to be the only one that filled the room for a moment as he struggled in his bounds, to try and shield Chanyeol, to take the bullet instead. “Pl-please—”

Chanyeol opened his eyes one last time, smiling gently at Kris through his bloodied and bruised lips, tears ran down his cheeks, and he whispered softly, “I love you, Kris.”

He caught the sight of a stray tear rolling down Kris’s cheek before the deafening sound of the gun was the last thing he could register.


	4. Installment Four 1/2

_“Oh, gods—fuck, K-Kris—” the moan that filled the room was loud, as was the heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed from the continuous shaking of it over the years. It would be time to get another bed before long. “Mmm, baby, j-just like that—oh, fuck…”_

_The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room with the harder thrusts, right into that spot that had the curly brown haired male’s toes curling and a cry leaving his lips. Beside him, a low moan was muffled into the pillows as the black haired male’s teeth dug into one of the pillows. His hips were thrusting back, trying to bury those long fingers as deep into him as possible, to try and get more, to get his release._

_“Junmyeon, if you want release, you’re going to have to attend to my Prince first,” Kris’s low voice filled the black haired male’s ears, a whine leaving his lips in response, but he moved down the bed. Kris’s fingers slipping out of him, leaving him clenching on nothing but air._

_He moved down the bed, coming near the angry red cock of the curly brown haired male’s that was resting against his stomach. His eyes moved to where the blonde was thrusting into the male. He whistled low at the size, “I don’t see how you take him, Chanyeol.”_

_Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open at that, finding Kris smirking down at him, he knew it was coming, and his face was already burning with embarrassment as he glared up at the male, “It comes with the height, Junmyeon.”_

_Right as he said that, he thrust hard against that bundle of nerves, causing Chanyeol to cry out, his retort completely forgotten now, just soaking in everything that Kris was giving him. Then Junmyeon’s mouth joined, closing over the tip of him, and sucking him to completion. He was being thrown into a world of nothing but pleasure by the two, and he wasn’t going to last long now._

_Junmyeon moaned around Chanyeol when three of Kris’s fingers found their way back inside him, thrusting deep, brushing against his prostate. The vibrations from Junmyeon’s throat as he swallowed around Chanyeol had the younger male falling over the edge. The younger releasing into that wet cavern, while Junmyeon swallowed everything, trying to focus on not choking while wanting to thrust back into those fingers._

_Closing his eyes for only a second to bask in the afterglow of his release, Chanyeol felt Kris groan lowly before he felt the man still, buried in him as he released. He must’ve passed out after that because the next thing he knew, Kris wasn’t inside him anymore, and instead, his head was lowered between Junmyeon’s legs, sucking off the_ Chief _of police._

_He stared at the blonde male, Junmyeon’s moans in his ear as he thought about how they’d ended up in this spot they’re in now. It still amazed him and he couldn’t stop himself from tearing up when he thought about it. So glad the situation didn’t turn out like Chanyeol thought everything would._

 

 

The sound of the gun echoed throughout the basement, and Chanyeol was waiting to feel pain to his head. Did people feel anything when they were shot in the head? Was there any pain at all? He wondered, he imagined that maybe the shot was so fast that when it made contact with the brain, it didn’t have time to register anything… except death. And what did death even feel like? He’d heard so many stories about death, but no one had ever really gotten shot point-blank to the head and lived to tell the tale, now had they?

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he still heard Junmyeon’s soft crying, the man was whimpering, sobbing, but he wasn’t pleading anything anymore, he wasn’t saying anything, just sobbing.

Was he dead? Is that why Junmyeon wasn’t saying anything more? Was that why the man wasn’t pleading with Kris anymore because the deed was done? He wanted to open his eyes, but he was scared of what he might see.

Then that deep voice cut through everything going through his head, “Chanyeol, baby, open your eyes.”

And then there was a warmth pressed to his cheek, a thumb wiping away his tear streaks, “Chanyeol?”

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kris standing in front of him, his gaze wasn’t as hard anymore, it looked sympathetic, it looked sad, it looked broken, and it broke something in Chanyeol. He could see Kris’s heart breaking in his gaze, and it was unbearable. He couldn’t hold back the tears now; he couldn’t stop the sob falling from his lips.

A knife was brought into his view and he saw it from the corner of his eyes as it cut the rope holding him up, and he crumpled to his knees on the floor in front of Kris, sobbing hard. Shoulders shaking, nose running, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched hard at Kris’s pants, his face burying into that clothed thigh as he sobbed.

“I’m sorry—I’m so-so-sorry, K-Kris—I di-didn’t—I would-wouldn’t ever be-betray you,” he sobbed out, his body hurt, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He didn’t know why Kris didn’t shoot him, he didn’t know why he wasn’t dead, or if he was dead, maybe this was just how the afterlife was playing out for him?

Maybe in the afterlife, he was getting his chance to apologize, to try and explain himself? Was that part of what the afterlife offered? Hell, if he knew, but he was taking everything he could right now because his chest was hurting, his heart _ached_.

“Chanyeol,” a hand ran through his curls, he knew that hand, Kris’s, his touch was soft, comforting, and he wanted to lean into that touch, revel in it. It found the side of his face and forced him to look up the blonde looking down at him. “Come on, it’s okay, get up."

It took some effort but Kris managed to get Chanyeol on his feet and then Kris helped him over to the chair where he was going to sit the younger down but Chanyeol clung to him, forcing Kris to sit down with Chanyeol in his lap. The younger rested his head against Kris’s shoulder, face buried in his neck, keeping his hands fisted in Kris’s shirt, not caring at all about the expensive material that he was wrinkling and getting dirty with his blood and tears. He was still sobbing softly, muttering ‘ _I’m sorry’_ over and over.

Kris held him, shushing him as he ran his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, pressing soft kisses to the younger’s temple.

Junmyeon stared at them, eyes blurry with tears, but then his gaze trailed over to the body that was lying on the floor, blood and brain matter pooling around his head. _Himchan_. He had been bound and gagged and Junmyeon would’ve never known he was down here if it wasn’t for the quick averting of Kris’s gun when he pulled the trigger. Shooting Himchan right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

He knew it shouldn’t have relieved him like it did, but he was so glad that it wasn’t Chanyeol. He liked Himchan, he was an alright guy, a decent fuck, and he was good at secrecy, but Chanyeol was like Junmyeon’s younger brother. He’d risk his life for the younger male and go through hell for him.

“Detective Kim, you said that you haven’t submitted any of the evidence your little lackey had gotten for you?” Kris’s voice spoke up, his gaze on Junmyeon as he held Chanyeol close, his crying had faded off to soft whimpers.

Junmyeon shouldn’t have been surprised to hear that, he figured the man knew everything that was said at the coffee shop, he just wondered _how_ he did, he shook his head, “No, I haven’t. I wasn’t going to either… I-I was going to tell Himchan to pull out, to stop, he didn’t need to look into it anymore.”

Kris breathed a soft chuckle, “He won’t be looking into anything anymore.” Kris knew the whole conversation that went on between Chanyeol and Junmyeon, and it pained him that he had the two strung up and beat. Especially Chanyeol, he hated himself for that, but it _was_ to prove a point. _No one_ fucks with the Dragon King. Although he was insanely regretting it now…

“What are you going to do with me now?” Junmyeon asked quietly, his head lowering, he figured he already knew the answer. “You going to shoot me too?”

At Chanyeol’s alerted whimper and the shaking of his head against Kris’s shoulder, the blonde calmed him down again, shushing him, whispering words to him that no one else in the room could hear.

“Chanyeol told you about how we met,” Kris started, catching Junmyeon’s attention. “An offer. I’ll give you an offer, I like having my own rats in every corner to ensure that my business goes smoothly.”

Junmyeon waited, wondering what exactly the man could offer him that he didn’t already have. Junmyeon was already well off, he wasn’t in a bind like Chanyeol was; he didn’t need to support any of his siblings, his parents, or nieces or nephews. So what could he offer him?

“I can set it up to where you’re the new Chief of Seoul’s Police Department, and from there, you’ll be my eyes into everything going on. You’ll be able to wipe clean any traces of my group’s activities and take care of any messes. Would you like that?”

That had his eyes widening, he spat again on the ground, trying to clear his throat, “What if I don’t?” He did, actually, he liked that very much. He had been working hard, and in the next five years, he figured that was the position he would be taking, he was the best officer in the force at the moment, and the current Chief had spoken to him on more than one occasion about the position—

“If you don’t, then I can just shoot you dead right here, and if that threat doesn’t work, I can shoot something else that’s precious to you,” he smiled tightly, glancing at Chanyeol’s crumpled up form in his lap.

Junmyeon glared, “You wouldn’t dare! You couldn’t—he—you—I know you love him, you wouldn’t—”

“Are you willing to try me?” Kris cut him off, eyebrow rising. “Love doesn’t exist in the underground world. _Trust_ does, trust and loyalty, something as simple as love can’t possibly hope to survive.”

“But—”

“Yes, _I know_ , he loves me, and the feeling’s mutual, but when push comes to shove, it can’t be helped,” Kris shrugged, although deep down, he knew he was bluffing. He couldn’t kill Chanyeol, the way the younger looked moments ago, accepting that Kris was going to shoot him, it almost killed the blonde, he could still feel his heart breaking at the thought of those eyes looking at him like that.

“You bastard.”

“I may be that, but it doesn’t change the fact that I hold yours and his life in my hands, and I can do with them whatever I please. _Take_ the offer,” he glared at Junmyeon until the other’s glare finally dispersed, faded into a blank stare, his shoulders slumping.

“As long as you promise not to kill him,” Junmyeon scowled, muttering, “You’ve already hurt him enough.”

Kris smiled tightly, “Promise. Now, Chen is already in your apartment, collecting all the information you had discovered about myself and your little investigation. He’ll bring it back here and we’ll burn it.” He nodded towards Xiumin and the other cut down Junmyeon’s hands, letting him fall to his knees.

“If you think of crossing me, Junmyeon, I can put you in a world of hurt. I have pictures of you and Kim Himchan in your little motel rooms, getting your brains fucked out, and I can easily have them forwarded to your parents, but that’s the _least_ of what I can do.”

That threat alone had Junmyeon gulping, and Kris grinning, “Yes, I know all about your parents and the little trips to the hospital from being beaten by your father, and the conversion therapy that they subjected you to. All of that was wiped from your background, paid off by your parents to preserve their public image, and all of the treatment went away when you finally lied about who you _really_ are, huh?”

Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped, trying not to think about those old memories, he swallowed hard, “How’d you find out about that? They had made sure _no one_ knew about it. They paid off enough—”

“I have a lot better connections than they do,” Kris winked. Although he did feel sorry for the man, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before and wasn’t anything as horrible as what _he’s_ done to people. “And something you said at the wedding to Chanyeol and myself, about keeping your little secret of taking it up the ass. I didn’t think anything of it at first, until I found out that you were fucking Xian’s little dealer, Himchan.

“Confirm it for me, he was giving you some of the profit for evidence, was he not?”

Junmyeon nodded, lowering his head, “Y-Yeah, I told him that I didn’t need anymore than he’d already given me, but he was also struggling with his college debts.”

Kris hummed, “Then his death was deserved for thinking he could steal from me. And he won’t have to worry about those college debts anymore now.”

Glaring hard at Kris, Junmyeon spat, “You’re a cruel bastard.”

“That’s ‘Boss’ to you now,” Kris retorted, looking down and taking in the way that it seemed as though Chanyeol had passed out in his lap. He looked back up at Junmyeon, “And as your new boss, I’m informing you that you will report _everything_ to me, and _anything_ you need, I’m a call away.”

There was a hint of something else in Kris’s eyes that Junmyeon didn’t understand, but he didn’t have much time to think on it when Xiumin came into his vision and started cutting the ropes off his hands and ankles, freeing him. He was helped to his feet before he saw Kris and another tall male, that was previously beating the shit out of him, helping to get Chanyeol up and out of the room.

“Looks like we’ll be seeing more of each other, _Chief_ ,” Xiumin winked at the black haired male. “The name’s Xiumin.”

Junmyeon stared at the male for a moment then his gaze flickered to Himchan’s body, “Wh-what about him?”

Xiumin glanced at the body, “We’ll dispose of it later. For now, let’s get your wounds treated, no hard feelings here, okay, Chief?”

That earned him a blank stare as Junmyeon thought of the way that this guy was beating Chanyeol just moments ago, a wry smile crossed his lips, quoting an age-old saying, “You can shoot the sheriff but you can’t shoot the deputy? Just following orders?”

“Exactly. I hated doing what I had to do to Chanyeol, I like him, he’s a good guy, but I have orders to follow,” Xiumin said with a sad smile, helping Junmyeon to his feet.

Junmyeon winced at the pain going through his body, that tall guy really did a number on him as he leaned most of his weight on Xiumin, “I know the feeling of just ‘following orders’.”

“So no hard feelings, okay?” Xiumin glanced at him, helping Junmyeon out of the basement towards the main house where he was going to keep Junmyeon until Yixing could get to him. If anything, he could start cleaning the man’s cuts and wounds.

Junmyeon hummed, “With you, no, but with your boss… Chanyeol didn’t deserve any of that.”

He glared at nothing in particular, just the thought of what happened in the basement moments ago. He hated every minute of that, especially when it was just earlier that day that Chanyeol was pleading with him to not do anything to Kris because _he loved him_. He fucking _loved_ that bastard.

Xiumin didn’t say anything for a moment, getting the supplies out and started disinfecting the busted areas. “Chanyeol didn’t, no, but you have to understand that Kris _did_ tell Chanyeol not to meet you without some kind of supervision. Kris is cautious with his business, he trusts Chanyeol, but you’re also an officer of the law, he didn’t want you trying to pry anything from Chanyeol either.”

That turned Junmyeon’s glare to Xiumin, “But he still didn’t deserve any of that, and then… then… Kris just… he just points the gun at him—he almost fucking shoots him--- had me and Chanyeol scared shitless that he was going to—and I could see that Chanyeol just… he just accepted it! He thought for sure that Kris was going to kill him. The bastard was going to kill him and Chanyeol was just—” his hand ran down his face in exasperation, wincing at the pain, but he couldn’t get those images out of his head, and they just made him want to weep again. “I swore I’d protect him but that fucker…” he shook his head, trying to will the tears away.

The thought of losing Chanyeol still made him want to sob. He couldn’t lose the younger male, he vowed to protect him, and yet the one thing that Chanyeol loved was someone that Junmyeon couldn’t protect him from.

“Hey, Kim, take it easy,” Xiumin grabbed his shoulders and shook him, getting his attention. “Once you get to know Kris, you’ll know that he never could’ve killed Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon glared hard at him, “He had a fucking gun to his fucking face, _how_ _dare_ you think you can tell me otherwise about that bastard.”

Xiumin sighed, “Kris would’ve never been able to pull the trigger though.” He sat back on couch, deciding to wait until Yixing came down so the medic could take care of the rest of Junmyeon’s wounds. “Like how Chanyeol is your, obvious, weakness, he’s also Kris’s.”

“And Kris is Chanyeol’s,” Junmyeon muttered, seething at that fact.

Xiumin stared at the male for a moment before Yixing finally came down the stairs, his medical bag in hand, and he looked saddened. He assumed it was because of the same reason why Xiumin felt uncomfortable. Because of what happened to Chanyeol. None of them wanted to do what they had to do, Kris included, but like he’d told Junmyeon, _orders_ were meant to be followed.

 

 

Chanyeol wondered where exactly he was. He could remember getting beaten, he could remember Kris’s touch, he could remember the hurt going through his body, and the ache that filled his heart. But he wondered why he felt like he was lying on a cloud again, it was familiar though, the softness of the bed that he’d slept in for a long time now.

Was this another part of the afterlife? He’d assumed he was dead, he had to be, he’d betrayed Kris, his death was assured then, he knew it. So was Junmyeon’s, his sister’s, his niece, his nephew, just about everyone that Chanyeol knew, he wondered if they were in a similar setting as the one he was in. Their own afterlives. Was it different for everyone?

He didn’t know.

When he opened his eyes, he could make out the white color of the ceiling, he hadn’t tried moving yet. He didn’t feel any pain yet, but he wondered if pain was something the afterlife had too? He’d heard of pearl gates, all sunshine, and happiness, but this didn’t seem exactly like that. He didn’t recall seeing any pearly gates.

He did feel a familiar warmth beside him, something strong and warm lying around his lower stomach, like it usually did when he slept on his back. He glanced to his side and saw it. The familiar blonde hair, the pale skin, the dark eyebrows, the hard points of the man’s face.

Kris was lying beside him. He looked like he was asleep, but maybe he wasn’t. His breathing, Chanyeol could tell, didn’t seem as though he was asleep.

But it made him want to weep, to sob, to cry to the man. Was this what the afterlife was going to give him? Being in bed with Kris? An afterlife of Kris? And feeling guilty and wanting to beg the man for forgiveness?

Was this what the afterlife was?

Sadness and regrets?

Then Kris stirred, his eyes opening and widening when he saw Chanyeol awake and staring at him in confusion, “Chanyeol? You okay? Not in any pain, right?” Kris quickly asked. “I told Yixing to give you some of the strongest pain killers he had so you wouldn’t be in too much pain.”

Was he in any pain? Chanyeol hadn’t tried to move any, other than the shifting of his head when he turned to see Kris beside him. His throat felt scratchy though when he tried to speak, “I… I’m not dead?” He was confused by that, he remembered hearing the gun shot, he remembered the look in Kris’s eyes when he pointed that gun at him, he remembered wanting to beg the man for forgiveness, he remembered Junmyeon’s crying… wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

Kris’s eyes widened, he quickly shook his head, moving to prop himself up and look down at Chanyeol, cringing at the sight of the damage that was done to the male. “You’re not dead, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol knew that this had to be the afterlife now that he saw tears starting to form in Kris’s eyes. He’d never seen the man cry before, he didn’t think the man could even conjure up tears. It didn’t seem possible with how hard the man was, how ruthless he could be, how _cruel_ he really was.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have had them do that to you, I shouldn’t have let them hurt you, I hurt the one thing that I never wanted to hurt ever again in my life, and I’m so sorry to you, Chanyeol. Baby, I’m so sorry,” Kris’s voice was starting to crack and his bottom lip was trembling before he stopped it by sinking his teeth into it, stilling it.

Chanyeol’s hand found the side of Kris’s face, numbly thumbing at the stray tear that streaked down his cheek, he felt numb. “Y-You sure th-this isn’t the afterlife?”

Kris shook his head, “Baby, you’re here with me, in our bed, you’re alive. You’re not dead.” Chanyeol could still hear the shaking in the man’s voice.

“Y-You didn’t shoot me then?”

And that was all it took before Kris lowered his head, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He clutched onto Chanyeol, and the younger listened to him cry, his own eyes watering at the fact that Kris was crying on him. This felt so fucking surreal.

The big, bad, heartless man that he grew to love was breaking down against him.

“I would’ve deserved it, you know,” Chanyeol murmured softly, his hand finding that blonde hair, running through it. “You should’ve shot me, I did betray you, Kris, I never wanted to, I didn’t _intentionally_ do it, but I told Junmyeon about us… not everything, but enough, something you told me not to do, I told him… and I did it without supervision… I wasn’t thinking straight when he called me… he sounded worried, and I was scared for him. Thought something was wrong with him and I had to check on him.

“I had to see if he was okay, hyung is very important to me, you know that, and I worry about him being in the line of duty… what if he was hurt because of that?” Chanyeol licked his lips, wetting them and continued, he noticed Kris’s cries stopping, “And although it hurt me that you did what you had done to me, Xiumin’s fists definitely aren’t anything to play with, and even though you were going to kill me… I accepted it. You said before that—”

“Fuck what I said,” Kris rose up, his eyes red, teary, but he held a glare at the man. “I am sorry, Chanyeol, I was _not_ in the right at all. I don’t give a damn what I said before… I _hurt_ _you_ ; I hurt the most precious thing in my entire life… when I _should’ve_ listened to you.”

Tears were starting to fill Chanyeol’s eyes, “But you had good right—”

“The fuck I did,” Kris scowled, and the Kris that Chanyeol knew was starting to poke back through. “Chanyeol, I told you countless times before that I wouldn’t hurt you, and I did anyway… and I should’ve known better, I did know better, I know how you are, I know how you are with Junmyeon, with your sister, with your niece, and nephew. Luhan told me to be rational about this, D.O told me to be rational about this when he informed me of what happened, even provided the recording he had on your little chat with Junmyeon. I knew everything that happened, and I knew how you wanted to protect me from him, pleaded with him not to arrest me, not to pursue an investigation on me, and yet I still had that done to you.

“And I am so sorry, I am so fucking sorry to you, baby,” Kris lied his head back down on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his eyes watering again and he really just wanted to punch himself, kick himself, beat himself.

It was quiet between them for a moment. Chanyeol was trying to process all of that, trying to understand it all, and it was all just starting to make him want to clutch the man to him and tell him how sorry he was for what he’d done. They could both apologize to each other, Chanyeol wouldn’t hold it against Kris… he did warn him before about meeting Junmyeon without supervision.

No matter what Kris said, Chanyeol did remember that, and he had tried his best to uphold what the man told him. It was one slip-up…

But then he got to thinking, he did remember hearing a gunshot. So if Kris didn’t shoot Chanyeol, who did he shoot? The thoughts filling his head were starting to cause him to panic, because there was only one other person down there in the basement with him getting beat…

“Kris?” The man hummed, still clutching hold to Chanyeol, “D-Did you kill Junmyeon then?”

“No,” Kris murmured, rising back up to look down at the younger, “I didn’t kill Junmyeon; I know how much he means to you, the threat is there though, but I made him an offer.”

“An offer?”

Kris shifted to lie down beside Chanyeol, not letting go of his grasp on the man though, almost as if he was making sure that the younger was still there, “I’m going to make him Chief of the police department, from there, he’ll be my eyes into everything going on.”

“What did you do to get him to agree?” Junmyeon had a sense of justice to him, Chanyeol knew, and he also knew that Junmyeon wasn’t in any kind of bind like Chanyeol was. The man already had everything he needed.

“Threatened to kill him,” Kris replied, although that was only half of the truth. “The shot that you heard, the person I killed down there was the drug-dealer that he’d been fucking… the one that was stealing money from Xian.”

Chanyeol remembered Junmyeon saying something about that. He wondered how the officer was handling that. “So it wasn’t that one guy, Jongup?”

“Wasn’t _just_ him,” Kris stated, staring at Chanyeol’s face to see the man was simply staring up at the ceiling, he didn’t seem mad or anything of the sort. “Why aren’t you angry with me for what I did? Why aren’t you screaming at me? Tell me to get away from you or that you don’t want to see me ever again… or just… something.”

Kris had been prepared to face any of that, but he wasn’t prepared for Chanyeol’s blank face as he questioned about the things that happened. He assumed that the man would be fighting to get out of his grasp, yelling at him to get away from him, screaming that he hated him or something of the sort. Chanyeol must’ve not heard everything that happened after Kris held him in his lap in the basement.

Then those warm brown eyes turned to him, a blankness there that Kris hadn’t seen before, like a resignation that Chanyeol hadn’t expected any different from Kris, and it hurt him. He supposed that maybe he would always be a monster to the younger male. It was a threat that forced him by Kris’s side, maybe it was still just the threat that made him stay all this time?

And why wouldn’t it?

In Chanyeol’s shoes, Kris supposed he’d do the same.

“I disobeyed, Kris…” Chanyeol stated softly, “You told me what would happen if I did, and how it would be viewed if I did…” His eyes started to water, and Kris had to turn his gaze away before his started tearing up again, “I don’t know if I’m more in shock that I’m still alive or that you didn’t follow through with your threat…”

Kris shook his head, “But I promised you that I would never hurt you, I never wanted to… didn’t you trust me that I wouldn’t? Didn’t I betray your trust when I did?”

Chanyeol swallowed hard, Kris looked back up at him, the younger’s hand moved slowly up to his chest, over his heart, “It hurts here, that you did that to me, and it hurt more when you pointed your gun at me,” Kris sucked in a hard breath, “the thought that you said before that you didn’t want to hurt me, it crossed my mind, I was hurt, my heart still aches, but it doesn’t change the fact that I did do exactly what you told me not to do, intentionally or not.”

It was quiet again between the two, Chanyeol wondered what was going through Kris’s head, and Kris thought over what Chanyeol told him. It still hurt him that the man so easily accepted that Kris would’ve shot him, killed him. Didn’t he trust him more than that? But the actions that Kris took, wouldn’t that have broken any trust that the male had for him, deservingly or not.

“Chanyeol,” Kris called, moving to sit up and look down at the younger, “If you want to leave me because of this, I won’t stop you, but if you stay, I promise you that I won’t ever do anything like that again… I should’ve went about things differently, I know, and I won’t act like that if something like this occurs again.

“I promise you, that I won’t _ever_ hurt you again, I _won’t_ ever do that again.”

Chanyeol stared up at the male, his hand reaching out, and brushing against Kris’s face, he nodded numbly, “Okay… I’m not going anywhere though, Kris, it still hurts, and I hurt… but I’m not going anywhere.”

“If you’re staying because of the things I said, the things that made you stay in the first place, you don’t have—”

“I’m not!” Chanyeol managed a glare. “That’s what made me stay in the beginning, but it’s not making me stay now. Maybe I should leave,” he tried to shrug, “but I don’t _want_ to. I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want you to go away, fuck, Kris, I pleaded with Junmyeon hyung to not pursue an investigation because I didn’t want to lose you, and I _still_ don’t want to lose you. I accepted my punishment, and I’m grateful that I’m still… alive, but I don’t want to leave you.”

Shit, Chanyeol couldn’t bear the thought. Maybe he should leave though, that’s what everyone else would’ve told him, even Kris himself, but Chanyeol didn’t want to. The one thing he wanted now, was Kris, and he wanted to have him as long as he could.

Maybe in the beginning, he would’ve left if something like this had happened, if Kris gave him an outs then, but that was before, this was now, this was five years later, and this was after he’d fallen hard for the man. This was after he’d gotten so used to waking up in the man’s arms, or being curled up in them at night, this was after he’d gotten so used to the sweet kisses and late night making out, this was after he’d gotten so used to seeing that smile he loved so much of the man’s, this was after he’d gotten so used to Kris, in general. He couldn’t bear the thought of being separated.

His heart still ached when the thoughts of what happened in the basement flashed through his head, and he figured that it would, Kris said he’d never hurt him, but he also told him the consequences of doing what he’d done, meaning to or not.

But without a doubt, Chanyeol trusted Kris still. He wondered if he was stupid for doing so, putting his faith in a man that was cold as ice, but he was, despite that.

And as he stared up at Kris, all those thoughts ran through his head, his gaze drifted over every inch of the man’s face, god, he was beautiful, from the top of his forehead, down to his lips that were currently moving. Fuck, Kris was talking, but Chanyeol couldn’t hear a word of it, it sounded like he was on repeat about Chanyeol leaving, his eyes were watery and red again, and Chanyeol hated the sight of it.

“Kris?” He called, effectively causing the man to fall silent, “Will you just hold me?”

Kris hesitated at that, though, but Chanyeol was already weakly pulling him back down, burrowing himself in those arms, “Can we both forgive each other while you hold me?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked, his eyes filling with tears at Kris’s arms being around him again, “I just want you to make the pain stop.” He pressed his face back into Kris’s neck, mindful of his busted lip and swollen cheek, but wanted to be as close to the man as possible.

“I’m right here, Chanyeol,” Kris said softly, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s forehead, holding the man close but not too tightly, fearful for his bruises and injuries to be disturbed. The last thing he wanted was to cause the younger any more pain.

Chanyeol sniffled quietly, “I love you, Kris.” Despite everything, he did, he still did.

Kris felt wrong for mumbling the words back to him, especially after what he’d had done to the male, but to give Chanyeol peace of mind, he did so. But he vowed to himself to do whatever it took to make it up to the male.

 

 

The sudden stepping down of the Chief was surprising to most of the department, except for a battered up Junmyeon. Thankfully most of his injuries could be concealed with makeup, so they didn’t see the full extent of the bruises but he still had a busted lip. But despite the surprise of the Chief stepping down, finally retiring, it wasn’t a surprise when Junmyeon was promoted up to the position.

It had been rumored for awhile that Junmyeon would be the next Chief of the police department, the timing was uncertain though.

And truth be told, Junmyeon fit right into the position like he was meant for it. The only thing that was surprising was when he was promoted to the position, the Chief took him inside his office and with everything hidden away, explained everything about the position, including the offers that had been coming from a secret source outside of the department.

Junmyeon could only assume that it was something to do with Kris, and the way that the elderly man’s face seemed to pale in color when he talked about the ‘secret source’, it confirmed Junmyeon’s assumptions.

He was still pissed at the whole ordeal with what happened with Kris and Chanyeol, even more pissed when it seemed as though Chanyeol forgave the man easily, but he’d have his bone to pick with the gang leader soon enough.

 

 

“So how are you liking your new position, _Chief_?” Kris questioned, seated behind his desk as Junmyeon gave him files from some of the recent evidence that had been collected in a murder that happened day before. One that involved, he knew, someone from Kris’s gang.

Junmyeon glared hard, “It’s fine. How’s Chanyeol?” He’d heard very little from the male ever since that night in the basement. He wanted badly to know how he was doing, but from what he’d heard from the other members of the group, the male rarely left Kris and his bedroom in the past week. Which wasn’t like Chanyeol at all.

Kris turned in his chair towards the windows behind his desk, “He’s still healing, if that’s what you’re asking about.”

“No, I’m asking if you haven’t had him beaten again,” Junmyeon spat, taking a step closer to his desk.

The glare that Kris gave him in return should’ve made him back down, but it did anything but that, “Why would I do that to him when you’re the one that’s asking for it?”

“I still can’t believe he actually wanted to stay with you after that, unless you threatened him again,” Junmyeon ignored Kris’s statement, he was also well-aware that he was treading dangerous ground, if the sudden movement behind him was any indication. He knew that Kris had someone watching his back, probably waiting for Junmyeon to make a stupid move.

Kris waved it off, “You’re more than welcome to ask Chanyeol that yourself, but he probably won’t let you into the room with him. He’s healing up, but I’m afraid that he’s also under the weather.”

That had Junmyeon’s boiling blood dispersing into confusion, “Huh?”

“A simple stomach virus,” Kris stated, gaze turning sympathetic as he looked down at the files on his desk. “I’d say it was my fault, but he really wanted takeout from his favorite restaurant, and he’s been sick ever since. He barely lets me into the room, thinking he’ll make me sick as well.”

“That’s the reason why?”

Kris chuckled, amused, “Of course, Junmyeon.” He carefully stood from his chair, but didn’t take a step further, “As I’ve said, you’re more than welcomed to check. Unless there’s something more that you wanted to discuss?” His eyebrow rose in question at the black haired male.

Junmyeon hesitated, and then shook his head, managing a small glare at the male, “I’m going to check on Chanyeol.”

“Be my guest.”

Junmyeon hardly spared him a second glance before exiting the room, slamming the door shut. Kris sighed to himself, wincing at the sharp exhale of breath before moving over to the window to stare out of it, while Tao finally came out of his hiding spot, returning his pistol to his holster. He stepped up to the desk, picking up the file that Junmyeon left behind, flipping through the contents.

“I still wonder about your choice in offering him a deal, you know he’s going to be a pain in the ass,” Tao commented, skimming over the papers, seeing that what was left of Xian’s body had been found on shore just a day ago. No leads, nothing yet, and he knew that there wouldn’t be anything to come from it either. He’d made sure of that.

Kris shrugged, “He’s in love with my husband, the sooner he realizes that, it won’t be much of a problem.”

Tao looked up at that, “And you don’t mind that?”

“Not really.”

“How’s the stomach and ribs?” Tao asked, tossing the file back down on the desk, moving over to the window beside Kris, eyeing the man’s stance before turning to look out.

Kris gave him a weary glance, a weak smile crossing his lips, “Xiumin’s fists are nothing to play with, at all.”

Tao chuckled and shook his head, “You should’ve gotten me to beat the shit out of you instead.”

Glaring at the younger, Kris shook his head, “ _You_ weren’t the one that was throwing punches at my husband now, were you?” He turned back to the window, “Chanyeol said something about the bruises the other night when I finally talked him into a bath with me. I told him that I deserved it, I’m just thankful that _his_ are finally starting to fade.”

“Ge, you know you can’t keep beating yourself up over that, right? Given the circumstances, I can’t say that I would’ve reacted much differently. You just found out that we had a rat in our group, we still weren’t exactly sure who it was either, and maybe it was just bad timing on Chanyeol’s part that he did what he did, but in all honesty—”

“I don’t give a damn about that, it doesn’t stop the fact that I should’ve thought things through better than I did. I hated that I did that to him, he didn’t deserve any of it.” He dragged a hand down his face, glaring harder out the window, “Hell, he’s been almost the model husband for anyone, and I _should’ve_ known better, I should’ve trusted him.”

Tao was quiet for a moment, “He’s already forgiven you, ge, maybe with time, you’ll forgive yourself. I’m going to check to see if the Chief’s left yet.”

Kris didn’t respond, but Tao didn’t wait for a response either as he made his way to the door.

 

 

Junmyeon saw that Kris wasn’t lying when he said that Chanyeol was under the weather. Covering the younger male’s lower face was a mask and he had dark circles under his eyes, along with the fading of the bruises from his eye that had been swollen just last week. But he could tell that Chanyeol was happy to see him, despite his lower face being covered, he knew there was a smile on the younger’s lips.

“So you’ve been okay?” Junmyeon asked, after he’d finished informing Chanyeol of the things happening at the police station with him becoming Chief. The younger was proud of him, despite the position being given to him a lot sooner by the younger’s husband, he knew that Junmyeon would’ve gotten the position anyway.

Chanyeol nodded weakly from his spot on the bed, the blankets were thrown about, there were half-empty water bottles on the bedside table, as well as antacids. “I’m fine, hyung, just got a stomach bug, I guess. Kris said it was probably the takeout he got me the other day.” He didn’t miss the way that Junmyeon’s eye twitched at the mention of Kris.

He hummed, eying the water bottles, “You’re staying hydrated then?”

“I am, _Umma_ ,” Chanyeol laughed, still feeling tired, so he lied back down on the bed, propped up by the pillows. He grabbed for his Rilakkuma plushie, clutching hold to it.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, “Well, I have to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Of course, hyung, and I have Kris, he’s constantly asking how I am and if I need anything. I’m worried I’ll get him sick too though.”

That had Junmyeon’s smile falling off his face, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. A little sickness would be the least of what he deserves.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk so badly about him, hyung, he’s really not that horrible—”

“Not that horrible?” Junmyeon scoffed, “Chanyeol, did you happen to forget what happened _just_ a week ago? And you say he’s not that horrible?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “That was _business_ , hyung, I’ve already forgiven him for that, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

Junmyeon glared, repeating, “ _‘Business’_. From what you told me about how you two met, it’s hard to believe that your whole marriage is anything but business. Until what happened last week, I was happy for you and your marriage, thinking that you’d found the one, of how happy you are with Kris, but I don’t see how you can _easily_ dismiss what he did to you. What he had done to you.” He eyed Chanyeol’s bruises around his eye and then lowered to where he knew there were bruises behind that baggy white shirt.

Hell, his own body resembled the younger’s. It was hard to dismiss when it was right there in the mirror every time he shed his clothes to shower in the mornings.

“I forgave him because I love him, hyung, he already apologized to me and he’s been doing everything he can to make it up to me,” Chanyeol lowered his gaze, “He’s promised that he’d never do anything like that again, and that if he does, then I can leave him and he’ll never bother me again.”

Junmyeon wanted to scowl, but refrained, “You know that just sounds like what all abusers say to their victims, right? _We’ve_ dealt with cases like that before at the station.”

Chanyeol had to glare at that, “Kris has never lifted a hand to me, Junmyeon hyung—”

“Of course not, he’d just have one of his lackeys do it for him.”

Silence filled the room after that, Chanyeol was on the verge of tears now, not meeting Junmyeon’s gaze. And the officer felt like shit for causing the younger male to feel that way, but he just couldn’t understand how Chanyeol wasn’t trying to do anything and everything to get away from someone like Kris.

But when he recalled the way that Chanyeol talked to him at the coffee shop that day about Kris and about everything that went on between the two, he could see the way that Chanyeol felt about the man right there. He knew that Chanyeol loved him, and he even knew what kind of business that Kris was in after that, he knew what went on inside mobs and mafias. It wasn’t pretty, it usually didn’t end well either, and while he was scared for Chanyeol, he couldn’t help but think about how much it seemed like Chanyeol was so much more happier after meeting the blonde haired man.

Junmyeon exhaled a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” His gaze found Chanyeol’s, and he continued, “I’m sorry for all this, I told you before that all I wanted was for you to be happy… to see you happy, and Kris makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

Chanyeol slightly nodded, “He does, hyung. Despite it all, he does make me happy.”

“Then…” Junmyeon paused, closing his eyes and sighing again, “I won’t bother you again on this subject.” He opened his eyes, finding Chanyeol’s gaze again, “I let my own emotions get the best of me on this, and I honestly can’t see why you would forgive someone for doing something like that to you, but it’s not my marriage, it’s not my husband, and it’s not… well, you _are_ my responsibility, I told your sister that I’d keep you safe and watch over you, but I told you before that I would trust your decisions and trust your words of Kris.”

The younger’s eyes watered up again, but it wasn’t due to sadness this time, “It’s okay, he’s not as bad as you’re thinking, hyung. I told you that he’s good to me, and he is.”

“But if he ever does anything like that again to you, I will personally beat his ass, you hear me? Fuck all his little lackeys.” Junmyeon’s voice was stern, and Chanyeol knew that he meant every word.

“I know,” Chanyeol nodded but he was smiling, and it was obvious to Junmyeon what Chanyeol was wanting after that.

Moving up on the bed, the two embraced one another, careful of each other’s still injured bodies. Junmyeon rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, his arms around his waist while Chanyeol had his wrapped around Junmyeon’s body.

“I can’t lose you, Chanyeol,” he murmured into that baggy white shirt. Chanyeol’s grasp tightened softly, letting him know that the younger male had heard him.

 

 

Chanyeol moaned softly as those hands worked their way down his back, careful of the places still healing, but working magic on the knots and tightness that was hindering his back. Warm drops of water sprayed down on them from the shower head and he knew that there would be no hot water by the time their shower was over. But Kris didn’t seem to be in a hurry, simply taking his time in massaging Chanyeol’s back and shoulders.

“You feeling any better?” Kris placed a kiss to the base of his neck, his hands moving around to caress Chanyeol’s stomach.

The younger looked over his shoulder at the older male, smiling weakly, “Still tired and I feel weak, but most of the symptoms are over with. Thank _God_.” He cringed thinking of the countless hours he’d been in the bathroom, thankfully that it was finally clearing up, whatever it was. “Remind me of what happened next time I ask you to get me my favorite takeout again, okay?”

Kris chuckled, “How about I just find you a different restaurant instead that makes the same thing?”

Chanyeol half-shrugged, “Get Luhan to research it first for me though?”

“Of course, anything for my beautiful husband,” Kris kissed his neck again, pulling back to let his eyes wonder down the stretch of skin that he’d just had his hands on moments ago. He wanted to glare at the dark colors of yellow and brown but instead, his eyes turned sad. “I never want to see your body like this again, not by my hands, not by anyone’s.”

Chanyeol’s hand found Kris’s and he squeezed softly, “Stop beating yourself up over this.” He turned around in the other’s grasp, eyes raking over the bruises on Kris’s own body. He finds Kris’s gaze, “ _Literally_ , stop it.”

“How can I not? I hurt the one thing that I never wanted to hurt again,” Kris glanced down at himself and shrugged, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes again, “I _deserved_ this. I deserved this for not being _reasonable_ , for not hearing _you_ out.”

“Kris, we’ve been through this,” Chanyeol started. “And we’ve already forgiven each other, I’m not holding anything against you, and I wish you’d stop beating yourself up over this.”

Kris’s hand came up to skim over the fading bruises that were on Chanyeol’s face, “When I can look at your face again without having any evidence of my stupidity, then I won’t beat myself up over this.” His eyes watered, he bit his bottom lip before continuing, “Chanyeol, I am so sorry for that.”

A soft smile crossed Chanyeol’s lips, “It’s okay, Kris. I love you, and it’s going to be okay, alright?”

Mindful of the younger’s healing body, Kris pulled Chanyeol to him and held him, held him like he had to know that the younger was still there, was really there in his grasp, as if this was a dream, as if Chanyeol was only a memory.

Some of his dreams still haunted him, causing him to wake up and see Chanyeol sleeping peacefully beside him. No bullet holes in the male’s head at all, because some of those dreams did not end well, some of them ended with him pulling the trigger. He usually startled awake at those, and clutched hold to Chanyeol’s sleeping form. Felt for his pulse, kept a hand on the rising and falling of the younger’s chest, just to make sure that Chanyeol was still alive.

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you too, Kris,” Chanyeol smiled against him, he was worried about the male, but couldn’t help the fact that he was enjoying being in Kris’s arms. That was, honestly, his favorite place. Being in those strong, warm arms. Having them tight around him. Holding him like he was holding the world.

 

 

Kris looked through the profile of Kim Himchan, Luhan had brought it to him shortly after he’d killed the man in the basement, and he was just now getting to it. Most of his concern was on Chanyeol’s recovering and doing anything and everything he could for his husband. The business wasn’t in much of an uproar now, this Himchan and Jongup, they killed before in front of the rest of the drug-dealers must’ve instilled enough fear into the others to not think of crossing him. That left him with more time to Chanyeol, which he was grateful for.

Despite the fact that the younger male barely letting him into the room to do anything other than sleep, but Kris took what he could get. He understand Chanyeol’s concern for his health and not wanting the male to get sick until everything seemed fine again, but once Yixing declared Chanyeol as fully recovered, Kris wasn’t planning on leaving the room for anything other than food, at least for a week or two.

Junmyeon hadn’t caused much of a problem for him, still busying himself at the station with the cases and covering up any careless errors left behind from one of Kris’s group members. Although he still didn’t mind expressing his dislike for Kris whenever he had the chance.

The door opening to his office had him snapping out of his thoughts. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear…_ Junmyeon.

“Yes?” Kris closed the folder on his desk of Himchan’s profile just as Junmyeon was tossing another file down on the folder.

It wasn’t quite a glare on Junmyeon’s face, but he didn’t look happy, as if he ever did when meeting with Kris. “Himchan’s body has been found.”

Kris glanced at the file before returning his gaze to Junmyeon’s, “And? They won’t find anything that leads back to me.”

“It was your gun that killed him, if I’m not mistaken,” Junmyeon spat, then rolled his eyes, “And you asked me to report everything that had anything to do with your gang.”

“Chen pried out the bullet, they won’t find anything,” Kris dismissed, not paying attention to Junmyeon’s cringe at the details. Sitting back in his chair, he tacked on, “And thank you for upholding your end of the deal.”

Junmyeon held Kris’s gaze in a glare at first until he exhaled softly, “D-Did Chanyeol talk to you?”

“He did. I was wondering why you weren’t as hostile towards me, but I can understand some of the heat is still there,” Kris nodded, standing up and rounding the desk to stand in front of it. He glanced back at the files on his desk, both relating to Himchan. The dealer that the man in front of him had been fucking. Odds are, he’d been without since then.

“I think you deserve it.”

Kris cocked an eyebrow at Junmyeon, shrugging, “I can’t say that I don’t.” Then he hummed, “So tell me, Junmyeon, how long have you been in love with my husband?” He wasn’t surprised to see the widened eyes and mouth gaping of the officer’s; he smirked, waiting for a response.

 


	5. Installment Four 2/2

**The Past**

_“I need you to help Chanyeol get a job on the police force, oppa, you know he’s been trying to find a position almost everywhere for an officer, but no one wants him,” the young mother pleaded, a toddler fast-asleep in her arms._

_A sigh left the black haired male’s lips, he took a sip of his coffee, “I can talk to my Chief about it, but you know with his record from the academy and the fact that his grades were barely passing, he’ll be at the very bottom of the totem pole.”_

_She looked down at that, “I know he’s not the best, but his heart’s in the right place, I promise you, oppa, he’ll be a good officer.”_

_The officer was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. He’d met her younger brother before, they weren’t exactly friends but more than acquaints, if only through the younger male’s sister. He did seem to wear his heart on his sleeve, and had a sense of wanting justice, just not exactly able to execute it properly._

_She was right. His heart was in the right place, it’s just that it seemed as if physics weren’t, or they just worked against him. But despite all that, the younger male never seemed to lose his smile. One thing that the officer found admirable._

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

_She reached across the table, taking his hand in hers, “But promise me that you’ll watch over him, okay? I know this is what he wanted, to become an officer, to help people, and seek justice, but you know how Chanyeol is. Please, promise me that you’ll protect him?” Her eyes turned misty. “I don’t want to hear about my brother dying in the line of fire. He’s the last bit of family I have left aside from my children.”_

_He knew what she meant, it wasn’t long ago that she’d lost her husband, so it was just her, their children, and her younger brother._

_“I’ll protect him, don’t worry, Yoora, I promise that I’ll keep him safe.”_

 

 

 _And so he talked with his Chief, he’d struck up a bargain. Junmyeon worked alone, he didn’t like partners, they slowed him down, he didn’t like sharing his work, it never got finished then. But he’d struck up a bargain to get the rookie, Park Chanyeol, as his own partner in exchange for making up for all the younger male’s shortcomings. Which were_ a lot _._

_But after their first few assignments together, Junmyeon realized that all he had to do was send Chanyeol onto a goose-chase and take care of the assignments himself. He’d felt guilty about it at first, but he was keeping his promise to Yoora about keeping her baby brother safe. He was out of harm’s way anyway._

_Over time, though, there were moments when Junmyeon was surprised by Chanyeol’s actions and surprised by his achievements, he was still ranked bottom of the barrel in the department, but Junmyeon could see all the accomplishments, and he admitted that he was proud of the younger male._

_And then over time, that big grin that used to creep him out, was something that he looked forward to when he entered the department every morning, finding his partner there at their desk with coffee waiting for him. Some mornings, the male even had small pastries for the two of them._

_It wasn’t until one case that Chanyeol pulled a stupid move and almost got shot by the criminal they were after, that everything changed. Junmyeon usually tried to keep him away from these kinds of cases but he couldn’t with this one, too distracted by trying to take down the wanted man. So Chanyeol slipped up and got himself grazed by a bullet. It was barely even a scratch but it startled something in Junmyeon as he panicked over the wound and as he helped Chanyeol stop the bleeding until backup arrived._

_Something that Junmyeon been trying to keep hidden for years._

_A part of his real identity._

_He realized then that he loved Chanyeol, more than a hyung should love a dongsaeng. A lot more than what would be deemed as appropriate._

_But he kept that to himself, shrugging off everything. It was for the best, his therapist had drilled it into his head enough, his father had beaten it into him enough, he was supposed to find a beautiful girl to bring home to his parents, not a goofy, rookie cop that didn’t have control over his own limbs._

_Yeah… he couldn’t have Chanyeol, not like that. Instead, he just let himself grow fond of the younger male, let himself silently watch over him, and wish him the best. If you love something, you should set it free… that’s what he muttered to himself. He’d be damning Chanyeol anyway if he was to make a move or confess to him, and he wouldn’t do that. And Chanyeol would find a cute young woman to fall in love with and have several tiny little babies stumbling over themselves._

_No, his would just be a love unrequited._

_Until a blonde haired devil with hard eyes and a fierce aura came along, and crushed everything he knew about Chanyeol. He didn’t know the younger male liked men, he didn’t know that about Chanyeol, the subject never came up, he’d only ever caught Chanyeol checking out the rack on a girl or the ass on another._

_He never caught the younger glancing at any males like that. So it was a shock to him when he found out that his partner had been dating, and was getting married, already engaged, to a_ man.

_And although he was happy for the lucky bastard that would be taking off with his partner, he was envious._

_So damn_ envious.

 

 

“I’m not in love with your husband,” Junmyeon muttered, gaze shifting from Kris’s to land on the floor. He couldn’t look the man in the face, knowing that yeah, he was pining after the man’s husband. Had been pining after the man’s husband.

Kris chuckled, “Liars usually get bullets to the head around me, Junmyeon, I’ll allow it this time, but when I ask you again, you should tell me before it gets ugly.” Junmyeon’s head snapped up at that, eyes wide. “Now, how long have you been in love with my husband? A year? Two years? Five years? Before we were married? Before he was an officer? Before he was your partner? Is that how he got to be your partner? An infatuation of yours?”

Junmyeon dodged the questions, “You say that if I lie to you again, I’ll get a bullet to the head, but if I admit that I am in love with your husband, then what’s stopping you from shooting me anyway?”

An eyebrow rose at that, “You seriously think I’m going to shoot you over that?” He shook his head, “You’re already in my good graces anyway, no matter how much you piss me off, by you being my husband’s _friend_. I can’t shoot you, even if I wanted to.”

“Sure, that’s why you had me and him beaten the other day?” Junmyeon retorted with a scoff.

That earned him a glare; he knew he was threading dangerous waters now, “Answer the fucking question.”

Junmyeon glared back, “Why? What will you benefit from knowing about how long I’ve liked Chanyeol as more than a dongsaeng?”

Kris shrugged, “Well, that answers the part where you’re in love with him, but I’m merely curious. I’m not opposed to _sharing_ , Junmyeon, is all I’m saying.”

Junmyeon stumbled over himself at that, mouth gaping, “Wh-what—”

“If Chanyeol agrees to it, of course, this is my husband’s feelings we’re talking about here, and if he decides he only wants you to stay where you’re at in his life, then I’m sorry, but that’s how it’s going to go. But if he wants something more, I won’t stop him from his happiness. Chanyeol’s heart is big enough for more than one person, and he does care dearly for you.”

Junmyeon was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to all of that? He’d spent all these years trying to keep his feelings for Chanyeol under wraps, keeping it as just protectiveness, coming off as a loving hyung to his dongsaeng. But then he thought about it, he couldn’t do that… if anything got out to his parents, he’d be in deep shit, they’d probably have him committed to the mental ward or worse. His father would probably beat him black and blue, he knew it.

The thing with Himchan was all about secrecy. But of course it was, the guy was a drug-dealer, and Junmyeon was an officer of the law, they _had_ to keep their little flings a secret. But with Chanyeol, it was different. His mother had already started assuming things about the relationship between the two, and he’d brushed it off with the lie that Chanyeol had a girlfriend and he, himself, was chatting up one of the female officers he worked with. What she didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her. But it was a close call. _Too close._

Kris stared at the male that was deep in thought, he saw an array of emotions going across his face, before it all settled on a fearful expression. It occurred to him that Junmyeon would be hesitant; probably scared of what Kris would end up doing to him, but with some reassurance, he figured it’d—

“I can’t,” Junmyeon shook his head, interrupting Kris’s train of thought. His face had gone pale. “I can’t do that, no, I-I won’t—”

“And may I know why?” An eyebrow cocked upwards, wondering what exactly had the man so scared.

Junmyeon recovered and threw a glare that the man, “ _Because!_ You know damn well my record, the things my parents tried to get covered up, what if I accepted your proposal, what if Chanyeol’s okay with it, but it somehow gets out to my parents? I’d be good as dead—”

“Do you not know what kind of business I run yet?” Kris stared at Junmyeon as if he’d just heard the stupidest thing yet. “Anything we do would be in the privacy of our bedroom, or yours, if your bed is that big. And besides that, you and Chanyeol go out for coffee all the time without anyone saying anything. And better yet, if you don’t want your parents finding out at all, well, they couldn’t find out about anything if they’re six feet in the ground.”

“But I…” Junmyeon trailed off, unsure of what to say at the moment, Kris could kill both his parents… if he wanted him to, Kris could kill both of them. Not batting an eye at all. Just a quick shot to the head and Junmyeon could live however he wanted to then. He could love whoever he wanted, he could be with whoever he wanted, without fear.

The sensible argument here would be that they’re _his parents,_ of course, he couldn’t have them killed. No matter how much shit they gave him after he brought home the first guy he ever liked and told his parents how much he liked him. He couldn’t forget the first slap across the face from his mother when he said that, nor the blows to the face from his father that followed shortly after the guy left their home, he couldn’t forget the way his mother tried to push girls at him, until finally resorting to the conversion therapy. His father was doing a great job at beating him senseless, but the conversion therapy was her idea.

A means to cure him, as if there was something wrong with him to begin with. But which person really had the problem? Two grown adults enforcing a lifestyle onto a child or resorting to violence on said child for not being the type of person they wanted the child to be? Or was the person that had the problem really just the child that happened to like things that weren’t seen as the norm?

Kris was saying something but all Junmyeon could utter was, “You can really do that?”

“What? Kill your parents?” Kris’s eyebrow rose, before he chuckled, “I can have it over with tonight, if that’s what you want.”

And then Junmyeon said the words that he knew were wrong, especially as someone that tried to uphold the right side of the law, but he couldn’t stop them. “Do it.” His brother and sister would grieve and be saddened by it, but Junmyeon… he would be relieved. He could live in peace then from those two. No more nightmares, no more looking over his shoulder when his eyes decided to linger on a man longer than they should. Then he glared when he remembered _who_ exactly he was ordering to do something, “Do I have to make another deal or something with you for it though?”

Kris shook his head, grinning, “I said if you ever needed _anything_ , I was a call away. And I meant _anything._ ” Then he got back to the subject at hand, “About Chanyeol, I take it this is your answer to that as well?”

Junmyeon hesitated, then nodded, “If he agrees, yes.” He let out a humorless laugh, “I can’t believe I’m making a deal with the devil here about my parents and the boy I’m in love with, but yeah, if he agrees.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to him about it,” Kris stood up and walked towards the window, “I’ll let Tao know about tonight.”

Junmyeon stepped up beside him, looking out at the gardens below, the backside of the mansion, “This won’t change the fact that I still don’t like you. Nor will I forgive you for what you did to Chanyeol.”

“And yourself too, right?” Kris glanced at him. Junmyeon stayed mute on that, yeah, he was still pissed about that, but he couldn’t get what almost happened to Chanyeol that night out of his head. He’d almost lost him. Kris sighed, turning back to the scenery, and muttering, “Trust me, I’m not too proud of myself over that either.”

Junmyeon snorted, “I thought Mr. Big, Bad, and Ugly didn’t have any feelings other than being a ruthless—” he was cut off by a hand to his throat and his back connecting with the wall. It wasn’t a hard impact, and the grip on his throat wasn’t crushing it, wasn’t even squeezing hard, just holding. Like it was waiting to grip hard, a warning for his smartass remarks.

Kris glared but it wasn’t the kind of heat that Junmyeon was expecting, “You should watch your mouth, Junmyeon, before I put it to better use.”

Shit. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ The innuendo was there. Junmyeon could tell what that heat was now. _Fuck._ The smirk crossing Kris’s lips did it to him, fuck, if this is what Chanyeol dealt with every time that the two fucked, he could see why the younger didn’t want to give up the blonde. _Fuck_.

But what Kris didn’t know was the fact that Junmyeon was not an easy man to take down, so it startled the blonde to find himself shoved back and his back connecting to the wall instead. The Chief’s strength wasn’t the only thing that was surprising to Kris, it was also the pair of lips that were on his now. He was half-anticipating doing that to the man himself, he wasn’t thinking that Junmyeon would be the bold one to make the first move.

There wasn’t any wasting time before their lips were moving against one another’s in a hungry kiss, one that had both of them fighting to take charge over. Junmyeon wasn’t giving up and it wasn’t in Kris’s nature to be dominated, well, not by anyone other than Chanyeol. He’d allow that, but not with anyone else.

But he had to admit that Junmyeon wasn’t a bad kisser at all, and he kind of liked the fingers that were twisting in his hair, pulling almost hard enough to hurt, along with the way that Junmyeon’s body felt as his fingers raked down to grip those hips, grinding his half-hard into the man’s lower stomach. A moan or two was lost between them, not breaking away for anything more than a gulp or two of air before their lips and teeth were attacking each other again.

Just as Kris sank his teeth into Junmyeon’s bottom lip, the Chief couldn’t stop the curse falling from his lips, pulling back to suck as much air in as possible. “F-Fuck, Kris…” he swore again when Kris finally cupped his hardened cock through his jeans. “Ar-Are we really—what—about… Chanyeol… Chanyeol—Kris—” Junmyeon’s voice was lost again when Kris grabbed his hair and brought their lips back together in another hungry kiss.

But then everything stopped when Kris pulled away and started pushing Junmyeon down, his breathing ragged as he gazed down at Junmyeon, “I told you that I’d put a better use to that filthy mouth of yours.”

Despite wanting to push the blonde back, to glare at him for thinking that he had the upper hand, for thinking that Junmyeon would submit that easily, he was pushed to his knees instead. His hands fumbling with the zipper and button of the pants the blonde had on.

He looked back up at Kris through hooded eyes, it was obvious that he wanted this, but he couldn’t stop from questioning again, “What about Chanyeol?”

Kris smirked at him, reaching down to swipe his thumb across Junmyeon’s bottom lip, “You really think you’re the only one that we’ve invited into the bedroom?” He chuckled at the widening of Junmyeon’s eyes, nodding towards his undone pants, “Now get to work.”

Junmyeon’s shocked face quickly turned into a hard glare without much heat to it, muttering, “Fuck you,” before pulling down the black boxes, revealing the hardened cock that had his eyes widening, his mouth gaping. _Shit._

It was hard for Kris to keep from muttering the retort he always threw at Chanyeol, the little comment that he’d found so comical of the younger male’s, but he refrained from saying it. Instead, he nudged himself towards Junmyeon’s face. To which the officer threw another glare at him before taking Kris in his mouth, tonguing the head at first before sucking him down.

Fingers found their way into Junmyeon’s hair and gripped hard as he sucked, bobbing his head. His eyes were closed, he wanted to glare up at the man, but decided to just let his pride subside for a moment, let his grudge simmer down for just a little while. After this, he could go back to hating Kris with everything he had.

He almost choked when Kris thrust slightly into his mouth, touching the back of his throat. He swallowed and started deep-throating him before pulling back to breathe, running his tongue along the head and down the thick vein running through Kris’s cock. That earned him a deep groan, one that would’ve had him smirking if his mouth wasn’t full.

One hand gripped the rest of the hardened length that he couldn’t take in his mouth, while the other cupped Kris’s balls, palming him.

Kris could already feel the heat building up in the pit of his stomach, tightening, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to thrust deeper into that wet, hot cavern that was Junmyeon’s mouth. That tongue was doing wonders to his cock, he thrust shallowly, catching a gag from Junmyeon before that hand tightened on his balls, a warning to him.

One that would’ve had Kris rising up to the challenge but he didn’t want anything happening to his jewels, and he knew that Junmyeon might’ve been pleasuring him now, but the Chief could still lay a hurting on him. The wet muscle coming back to push against his slit had him cursing softly, a groan falling from his lips. He wouldn’t last long with that.

What finally did it for Kris was when Junmyeon pulled back to just suck and tongue at the head of his cock, his hand started jacking off the rest of him. It was almost as if Junmyeon was waiting, waiting for Kris to spew his load.

It was the vibrations from the moan of Junmyeon’s that had Kris giving in. The tightness in the pit of his stomach was boiling already and he couldn’t stop himself from releasing it, releasing everything into that hot, wet cavern. The black haired male swallowed everything before pulling back, lips glistening with spit, and swollen red.

Kris’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took, staring down at the male. Junmyeon’s gaze hardened into a glare, muttering, “Bastard.” To which, Kris couldn’t hold back the laugh, lips forming a smirk.

“Now is that any way to ask for your own release?” Kris didn’t give Junmyeon time to utter anything else before pulling the man up and capturing those lips again, his hands already working the man’s pants down.

And with his lips and teeth attached to Junmyeon’s neck, forming a purplish bruise, his hand wrapped around that hard cock and two spit-slicked fingers thrusting into the male, Junmyeon came hard against his and Kris’s shirt.

“You know, I figured you were bluffing that night when you threatened to kill Chanyeol to get me to work for you,” Junmyeon spoke up, breaking the silence that had been created by them. His back was resting against the wall as Kris was propped up by his desk; the two were still trying to catch their breath, both looking wrecked, both seated on the floor.

Kris’s dark eyebrow rose, “How so?”

Junmyeon shrugged, sighing, “Just a hunch at first, but I’m not wrong, am I? You were bluffing, weren’t you?”

The blonde was quiet for a moment, gaze drifting away from Junmyeon’s to the door that led to his office, “I was.”

“Your little speech was just a lie, wasn’t it?”

Kris’s eyes cut to Junmyeon, “It was directed to everyone except Chanyeol. I can’t lose him.”

“Then why did you do that to him?” Junmyeon knew that Kris knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the one thing that he was still so bitter and angry over.

“It began with the fact that _no one_ fucks with the Dragon King,” he exhaled hard and deep, biting his lip.

Because _at_ _first_ , it was how things played out. _At first,_ it was a threat that kept Chanyeol in line, it was a threat that kept everyone in line that Kris knew or worked with. _At first_ , it was just a fact of life, his life. But it wasn’t anymore, even thinking of that motto and Chanyeol in the same thought, it made him want to puke, left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. And then the image of Chanyeol’s battered face in his head just made everything hurt. Made it hard to breathe for Kris. It made him want to ask Xiumin again to destroy him, to beat him black and blue for even thinking of having that done to the one thing that was so precious to him.

Before Junmyeon could retort to that, Kris continued, “But now… it was still that same fact that when I did that to him, but it’s not anymore. He’s forgiven me, he even told me that he knew that it was what he was expecting from me…” Kris took a deep breath, willing away the wetness gathering in his eyes. He glared hard at Junmyeon, because the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of this bastard. “It was a stupid mistake that I _won’t ever_ be making again.”

Junmyeon glared right back at him, “You’re damn right you won’t be making it again. I already told Chanyeol that if that happens again, your ass is mine.”

Kris’s glare dispersed into a sober expression, “I wouldn’t stop you either.”

The two fell in silence again, until Junmyeon spoke up, “Do… do you think Chanyeol would be okay with the arrangement you proposed?”

Kris smirked, “Why? That eager to get in my husband’s pants?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “That’s not it—”

“Oh, right, you’re _in love_ with him, you thinking of taking off with my husband then?” The smirk fell off his face when Junmyeon responded to that retort.

“I don’t think he’d ever look at me like he looks at you, Kris.” Junmyeon sighed to himself, “You should’ve seen the way he talked about you at the coffee shop that day, and all the times before when we’d be gossiping about his married life. I’ve never seen his eyes light up like that.” Then he glared at the blonde’s pained expression, “That’s why I was so fucking pissed at you after you did that to him, you fucking bastard.”

Kris was quiet after that, hating himself even more as all of that processed. The little meet-ups with Junmyeon and Chanyeol were all audio-recorded, with one of the guys on look-out, so Kris never saw the way that Chanyeol looked when he talked about the blonde. But he could believe what Junmyeon said. And to think that he did have Chanyeol done like he did, it just made him want to go find the younger male, fall on his knees again, and cry all of his apologies to him.

 _Never again._ It would never happen again. That’s all that Kris could vow, and if there was anything that Kris was good at, it was keeping his word.

“It won’t ever happen again, Junmyeon. That’s one thing you can be assured of.”

The glare on the black haired male’s face lightened into surprise before returning with the heat of it, “If it does, one thing _you_ can be assured of is me beating your ass.”

Kris raised his hands in surrender, “Again, wouldn’t stop you if you did.” He sighed, “It’s not a valid excuse but you have to understand that before I found out about Himchan, things were edgy around here. And it was really just bad timing that you wanted to speak with Chanyeol, and it was just acting dumb on his account to meet you without supervision. He was worried about you.”

Junmyeon paused at that, “Without supervision?” He glared, “You’ve been spying on us during our coffee dates?”

“You’re a cop, Junmyeon, and I’m not sure _when_ you started investigating or bribing Himchan to spy on us, but that’s dangerous territory right there. And you’re also very important to Chanyeol; Chanyeol, who is a very loving, but gullible idiot in some cases. It’s already been proven that if you’d asked him about me and my dealings that he would’ve told you. Maybe not everything, but enough to put myself and him in prison.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen to him—”

“Well, I know that _now_ , but one thing that Chanyeol always bragged to me about you was your sense of justice, being a goody two-shoes that obeys the law and enforces the law.”

Junmyeon shook his head, “I promised his sister that I would always protect him, I wouldn’t have done that to him, Kris. Hell, at the time, I even told Chanyeol that I wouldn’t pursue the case because that would result in _you_ being put in prison, and that would’ve caused pain to Chanyeol.” He looked down at his hands that rested in his lap, “Out of everything, I only want what’s best for Chanyeol.”

“As hard as it might be for you to believe, so do I,” Kris looked up, meeting Junmyeon’s gaze, and in that, they had a mutual agreement.

 

 

“It’s good to see you out of your room again,” Yoora noted as she picked up Yunho, eying Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grinned, “Trust me, I’m glad to be back up and operating again. I don’t know what that virus was, but I don’t want to deal with anything like that again.”

Yoora chuckled, “I don’t doubt that, viruses are never fun. But it’s good you’re okay now, Yoonha and Yunho were asking about you every time I picked them up. Not that they didn’t enjoy being babysat by Kris and the others, but you know how much they love you.”

Yoonha looked up at that, tugging at Chanyeol’s hand, before wrapping her arms around one of his legs, “Yeah, Uncle, we missed you a lot.”

Yunho perked up at that, grinning, “Yeah, but I liked playing video games with Uncle Kris. He lets me win all the games!”

Chanyeol snorted, “That's because he sucks at playing them.”

Yunho just continued to grin at that. Yoora laughed, “Well, it’s good to see you’re doing better, I could tell that Kris was worried about you every night when I came to pick up the kids.”

A soft smile spread across Chanyeol’s face, “He’s a bit of a worrywart.”

“It just shows how much he cares for you,” Yoora winked, and before Chanyeol could blush or become shy over the comment, she was already ushering the kids to the front door. “Come on now, I have to get you two into bed, you both have school in the morning.”

Chanyeol helped his sister out to the car with the two kids, settling them in their seats and putting their bags in the floorboard before hugging Yoora. When he walked back in, he was greeted by Kris coming down the stairs, fresh out of the shower and looking like he was ready for bed too.

The house was basically empty except for the two, the rest of the group were either out on their own personal tasks or filling some of the orders that Kris had for them. It was a rarity that they did have the house to themselves sometimes, and it was something that Chanyeol appreciated greatly sometimes.

“They’ve finally left?” Kris asked, toweling at his wet hair.

Chanyeol nodded, “Mhm…” then he winked, “We have the house to ourselves now.”

Kris smirked, cocking an eyebrow up, “Want me to get the wine and chocolates?” He wrapped the towel over his shoulder, coming up to Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around the male’s waist.

Humming at the question, Chanyeol ran a finger down Kris’s bare chest that was poking through the robe, “Why get those when all I want is right here?” He looked up at Kris shyly.

Kris couldn’t help himself from closing the distance between their lips when the younger stared up at him like that. “All I want is right here too,” Kris murmured against Chanyeol’s lips, holding him close.

“Race you to the bedroom?” Chanyeol pulled back and grinned, he pecked Kris’s cheek.

“I’d rather not,” Kris replied, but tugged on Chanyeol for them both to go on up to the bedroom. “Last time we did that, you almost fell down the stairs.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks flared up at that, he scoffed, “But you caught me before I did.”

Kris grinned, “Because I was hot on that ass of yours.”

“It’s not much of an ass—” he was cut off when Kris’s hand cupped his behind, squeezing it softly, causing a blush to Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“More than what I’ve got.”

Glancing over their shoulders and yeah, Kris was right about that. Even in that white robe, it was hardly visible, he laughed, “At least I can still get a handful of it.”

“ _One_ handful,” he retorted, rolling his eyes. “But that’s enough about my ass, I wanted to talk to you about something,” he stated as soon as they made it into the bedroom and closed the door.

Chanyeol turned curious at that, but Kris led him over to the bed before shedding off his robe, letting it hit the floor. The blonde didn’t continue yet, pulling back the sheets on the bed to slip under. Chanyeol started undressing as well as he waited for Kris to continue. He wondered what exactly it could be that the man wanted to talk to him about.

It made him a little nervous. And he hoped it wouldn’t be anything bad—

“How do you feel about Junmyeon?”

Well that definitely confused him. He paused in the middle of taking off his pants, one leg still caught in the jeans, glancing over his shoulder at Kris, “What?”

Kris chuckled softly, reaching over to cup Chanyeol’s face, “How do you feel about Junmyeon? Anything other than a close friendship?”

Chanyeol blushed slightly under the attentive gaze of Kris’s, but he thought about the question. He shrugged, “Not really? Why are you asking me about that? Did something happen today between you and Junmyeon? He left in a hurry when me and the kids came back from the park.”

Now that he recalled Junmyeon did look kind of wrecked. Nervous. His lips were swollen and he looked like he was tired. It made him wonder if the officer and Kris had gotten into an argument, but it didn’t explain the swollen lips.

Kris let his hand fall from Chanyeol’s face, moving to lie back on the bed as he stared up at the canopy roof of the bed. “Nothing bad happened today, but we discussed a matter that’s very important to myself and him as well.”

“Oh? What was it about?” Chanyeol finally tugged the rest of his jeans off, discarding his shirt before slipping under the sheets. He froze at Kris’s answer.

“You.”

Chanyeol stared at Kris, frozen in his spot, “Me?” Then he shook it off, believing he knew what they were talking about then, “Is he still angry about what happened? I told him—”

“He’s in love with you, Chanyeol,” Kris’s gaze finally returned to Chanyeol’s, seeing the shock in the younger’s eyes at his statement, then it faded into confusion, and then into surprise before the younger laughed it off.

He shook his head, “You’re not serious, hyung isn’t in love with me. If you think that just because of his protective nature of me, it’s really—”

“It’s not just because of the promise he made to your sister. He really does love you, more than just a hyung loves their dongsaeng. He’s in love with you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s gaze fell from Kris’s as he laid on his back, head on his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking over that statement. It was quiet between the two and while he was thinking about what Kris said, he was also wondering how Kris was taking that information, or that theory, because Chanyeol wasn’t entirely convinced that it was true.

Sure, in the past five years, there’d only been two other people that had managed to find themselves in Kris and Chanyeol’s bed, and that was just Luhan and Kai. And those times only happened when they’d gotten so drunk and ended up in one another’s arms. Plus, Chanyeol always found the two males to be beautiful men, besides Kris, and his husband didn’t seem bothered by the actions that took place.

But this was Junmyeon that they were talking about now, and Kris was even thinking that the Chief was in love with Chanyeol. Luhan and Kai both liked Chanyeol, but they weren’t in love with him, it wasn’t anything other than lust and heat of the moment. With Junmyeon, it would, of course, be different.

Kris watched the different arrays of emotions cross Chanyeol’s face, the younger really was an open-book when it came to anything he thought, and Kris could see that the expression was settled on worry and confusion.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, glancing at Kris, “Um… d-did he say anything to you about it?”

“I brought up the subject, he assumed that if he admitted it to me when I questioned on how long he’d been in love with you, that I would kill him,” Kris stated, amused at the memory of the male’s assumption, but shook it off. “I won’t harm him for that, Chanyeol, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He looked up at the younger and saw that was exactly what was going through Chanyeol’s head. Junmyeon’s safety.

Chanyeol glanced over at Kris, “You don’t mind that about him? I’m still finding it hard to believe that hyung is actually in love with me, but… you wouldn’t mind that?”

Kris shook his head, propping himself back up on his side by his elbow, his body facing Chanyeol, “I don’t mind at all, I even told him that I’m not opposed to sharing either.”

“But it wouldn’t be the same as with Luhan and Kai… those were just drunken nights—”

“And a little bit of fun, I know, nothing more to it for any of us involved,” Kris finished for him. “It’s different, yes, because he has strong feelings for you, but that’s why I asked how you felt about him, because if you don’t want to share yourself with him and myself, then you don’t have to, no one will force you to, either. Your happiness is above everyone else’s, as far as I’m concerned.

“But if you’d like something more with Junmyeon than what you already have, or even invite him into our bed, I won’t oppose nor would I refuse it. He and I both have the understanding that your happiness is our main priority here. Nothing else.”

Chanyeol was speechless after that. Honestly, what did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? He already knew that Kris was trying his hardest to make up for the actions that he bestowed on Chanyeol, but even before that, Kris had made sure that Chanyeol’s happiness was all he cared about. And then Junmyeon… the man that felt like his older brother… he protected him from so much while he was still in the force, and saved his ass countless of times in the line of duty. And then to find out about what Kris had just told him about the older male…

He just couldn’t make sense on why life would give him two men that wanted nothing but his happiness in the world—

“Stop thinking that,” Kris’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, his eyes widened. “I can see it on your face just about everything you think, Chanyeol, and you deserve all the happiness in the world, and if Junmyeon can make you happy as well, I won’t ever hold you back from that.”

Chanyeol scooted over in the bed, moving closer to Kris, his eyes falling from Kris’s gaze, “This… this isn’t just a way of pushing me to Junmyeon because of what happened, is it, Kris? Because I told you I don’t want to leave you…”

Kris’s gaze softened and saddened at that, his hand coming up to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, their eyes meeting, “No, baby, I still want to do everything I can to make up for that, to be worthy of your forgiveness, but this isn’t something concerning that, I promise.”

“S-So what, you want to share me with Junmyeon?”

“ _If_ that’s what you’d want,” Kris stated. “I already told him that if you didn’t feel anything more for him, then everything would stay just as it has been, but if you do, then the possibilities are endless on whatever you’d want from the relationship. But this is all for you, Chanyeol. Junmyeon hates me, but he’s in love with you.”

Chanyeol stared at the male for a moment, then turned to lay back down, his gaze rising to the ceiling again.

“You can think on it, if you want to, Chanyeol, or ask him about it, yourself,” Kris murmured, lying back on the bed as well. “I do have to admit that while we were arguing earlier today, things did lead to something else coming up. Literally,” he snorted at the choice of wording. At Chanyeol’s curious glance, he clarified, “He blew me and I jerked him off.”

Chanyeol gaped at that, he sputtered, “Y-You and hy-hyung?”

“It was the heat of the moment, I suppose,” Kris shrugged it off, “Nothing to it, but afterwards, we came to the agreement that _you_ were our number one priority in everything.”

Chanyeol moved at that, curling up to Kris’s side, his head coming to rest on the male’s shoulder, “I’m surprised you still have a dick left if hyung was the one sucking you off. I would’ve thought he’d bite it off.”

Kris’s hand intertwined with Chanyeol’s, “Since you talked to him that day, I think he’s not as vengeful towards me now, otherwise you would have a dickless husband right now.”

“That’d be a shame, I kind of like your dick,” Chanyeol mused, laughing softly while Kris smirked at him, but it was still surprising the event that happened between the two. Would also explain why Kris was wearing a different shirt when he came home with the kids than the one he was when he left. And it explains Junmyeon’s swollen lips. “I’ll think about it though. It’s still surprising to me that he’s interested in men rather than women. Especially since that’s all he’d ever introduced me to… Kim Yoonhae, Go Pyogeun, Shin Gisa…” Although he could only think of a handful of women at that, but Junmyeon was a good man, he wasn’t the kind that would have several women.

Kris shrugged, “It was surprising to him too that _you_ liked men… or that you were getting married to a man.”

Chanyeol hummed, “I guess… but I had always seen myself getting married to a woman though... Baekhyun was just an experimental thing in school, to be honest. I can’t say that I don’t like men but I can’t say that I ever imagined myself getting married to a male… especially since it’s not exactly acceptable in South Korea.”

Kris smirked, “Well, I’m not against putting on a dress for you every now and then, if that’s what you want.”

Playfully hitting the blonde on the chest, Chanyeol tried not to imagine that. Kris in a dress… it didn’t seem logical. _At all._ “You know what I mean.”

“I do, life’s full of surprises though. I never thought I’d come along a giant puppy that I had to have either,” Kris retorted, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s hair. His freehand coming up to pet the man’s curly hair. “You have to keep this a secret between us, and don’t let it change your opinion of Junmyeon, but he had certain reasons on why he couldn’t let anyone know that he rooted for the same team.”

Chanyeol looked up at that, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, “I know he said for us to not tell anyone, even Yoora said she didn’t know… I told her not to tell anyone either since hyung told us not to.”

“Mhm, he did, and the reason for that were his parents. They weren’t exactly open to that detail about him, in fact, they rejected it completely.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “Well… I know it’s frowned upon...”

“In his family, it was more than just frowned upon,” Kris sighed. “I’m not sure if I should tell you this but he faced a lot of hardship from his parents because of it. His father beat him for it,” Chanyeol gasped in horror, “his mother subjected him to conversion therapy as well. They weren’t accepting _at all_.”

The younger male didn’t know what to say to all that. He didn’t know about that with Junmyeon, he didn’t even know the two older people could do something like that, especially to their own child. He wondered if his own parents would’ve done that to him if he had introduced them to Baekhyun… but then he thought about it and no, they wouldn’t have. They wanted both Yoora and Chanyeol’s happiness, no matter who they were with.

But then he thought about all the times he’d met Junmyeon’s parents, they seemed like they were good people. They were both kind to him, especially when they found out that Chanyeol’s parents were out of the picture. They seemed like they would’ve been accepting of their child’s lifestyle.

Chanyeol bit at his bottom lip, “Do you think that’s why hyung didn’t ask me out or say anything before? _If_ he is in love with me?”

Kris shrugged, “It could’ve been.” And if that was the case, then he was glad that the officer’s parents were cruel bastards, if they hadn’t been, then things might’ve turned out differently with Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s friendship and Kris might’ve never came across the younger officer that night. “But he won’t have to worry about his parents anymore after tonight.”

Chanyeol froze at that, eyes wide, but before he could say anything, Kris was reaching over to smooth the worrying crease of his eyebrows, “Junmyeon knows, he’s the one that gave me the okay to go ahead, and now Tao’s out taking care of that.”

That didn’t stop the shock on Chanyeol’s face though, “He okayed it? He’s okay with you having his parents killed?”

“Baby, if you welcomed Junmyeon into our marriage or just our bed and they found out about him, they’d have him committed. Or worse, I have no doubt,” Kris replied, his hand falling from Chanyeol’s face. He sighed, “He remains safe by me sending Tao out tonight to take care of that matter, and if you don’t want anything more than friendship with him, well, he can finally go out and find whatever kind of man he wants without having to fear his parents, if the details of his relationship got back to his parents anyway.”

“I never knew that about hyung though… or his parents,” Chanyeol mumbled, thinking over everything that Kris had told him.

Kris shrugged, “Of course not, they had an image to protect, they’d had everything about Junmyeon’s childhood with the hospital visits because of his father’s beatings and the sessions with the therapist covered up, paid off some connections to make sure those things were kept hidden.”

Chanyeol was still taking in everything; the things that Kris was telling about Junmyeon made him pity the officer. Hating that his friend had to go through that.

“Put those things out of your mind though, Chanyeol, the things I wanted to talk to you about was simply the feelings you have for Junmyeon, whether or not you wanted something more from your bond with him or to keep things the way they are,” Kris pressed a kiss to his forehead. “He’s in love with you but you know that he’s honorable enough to accept whatever decision you make.”

Yeah, that was one thing about Junmyeon, he honored his word.

Chanyeol hummed, nuzzling his face into Kris’s neck, “I’ll think it over… maybe talk to him about it?”

“Whatever you want to do, baby, any choice you make, I’ll support,” Kris kissed the top of his head again, his arms wrapped around Chanyeol.

 

 

It took Chanyeol some time to think over the things that Kris told him about Junmyeon, it also took some time and a lot of guilty confessions from the Chief to finally tell Chanyeol about what happened between himself and Kris. To which, Chanyeol wasn’t as upset as Junmyeon thought he should be. He thought the younger would’ve been angry at him for the events that had unfolded that day, but the younger was anything but.

He was still confused, and curious, and unsure of what exactly he felt for Junmyeon, other than friendship, but while he sat across the older male in the coffee shop that they always met up at, he caught himself staring at Junmyeon for moments longer than usual.

It made Junmyeon squirm a time or two, thinking that the younger was secretly holding a grudge against him for what happened between him and his husband but he also wondered if Kris had told Chanyeol _everything_ that they’d talked about.

“So how is Yoora?” Junmyeon asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He usually tried to catch the late night broadcasts that had the younger’s sister reporting, but usually by that time, he was ready for bed.

Chanyeol smiled, “She’s good. It’s good to finally see her doing better for herself and the kids.”

Junmyeon nodded, “It is, I knew she’d always had a talent for journalism, and it helps that she has a pretty face that they’d want to show off as she reports.” He may not have had any romantic feelings for the younger’s sister, but he had to admit that she was beautiful. _Just like her little brother,_ he shook his head of that thought _._

He glanced up at Chanyeol through his bangs; the atmosphere seemed so awkward today. Despite them trying to loosen up and talk about things like they usually did. It wasn’t working to shake the tension in the air.

Glancing around the shop, he sighed when he looked towards the service counter and saw a different face than the one that he used to see there. He had to admit that he did miss Himchan, but he believed it was just the little nights they had together that he missed.

He shook his head and looked back to Chanyeol to find the younger quickly look away, a pinkish tint coloring his cheeks, embarrassment from getting caught for staring. “Chanyeol?” the younger turned back to him, attentive, “We are okay, aren’t we?”

Nodding shakily, Chanyeol brushed off the question, “Y-Yeah, hyung, we are… I’m not mad at you for what happened between you and Kris.”

Junmyeon stared at the male, trying to decipher what was going on in that head of the taller male’s, “He told you about what we talked about, didn’t he?” At the widening of Chanyeol’s eyes, he knew that was what it was. He exhaled hard, “Chanyeol, I don’t want you to think any differently of me because of—”

“Hyung, that’s not—” Chanyeol started but Junmyeon’s glare silenced him as he continued.

“—what Kris told you. I’m still curious of how he found out about that, but honestly, I don’t want it to change anything between our friendship.”

That reminded Chanyeol of all that’s happened in the past week with the man that sat across from him. The night that Kris told him everything was also the night that Junmyeon’s parents were killed. The funeral was just the other day for both of them, and while Junmyeon put on a saddened face at the funeral, it was obvious as day to Chanyeol that the male didn’t feel any grievance for the two. And Chanyeol understood why.

To anyone else, Junmyeon would’ve seemed in a state of grief the last few days, but Chanyeol could tell that the man looked relieved. He looked hopeful. Except right now, he looked scared.

Chanyeol shook his head, “I don’t think any differently of you in that sense, hyung, you’re still my best friend… Kris told me to think things over, and whatever decision I made, you both would accept it… but I don’t know… it’s all still—well, it’s shocking and surprising but—not… not in a bad way?” He wasn’t exactly sure how to express what he was thinking. In a state of confusion, he didn’t know what decision to really go with.

Junmyeon snorted a laugh, “So you don’t think it’s weird that your hyung is in love with you?”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol leaned down and whispered, “I’m married to the leader of a mafia, hyung, it doesn’t get any weirder than that.”

Well, Junmyeon did have to hand that one to Chanyeol, as much as he despised the leader of that mafia.

Chanyeol sighed, “I don’t really know how I feel about you, Junmyeon, other than just friendship… I wouldn’t mind trying new things… Kris even told me that he’d encourage it… but… if it doesn’t work out—”

“Nothing will change, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon assured him. “I’m not asking for anything more than what you’re willing to give, and even if you don’t want to give anything at all, I’m good.”

Chanyeol nodded, “I know… but will you and Kris be able to get along though?”

Junmyeon had to laugh at that, although he could easily strangle the blonde if given the chance, “We agreed to be civil for your sake. But I already told him that I’m not trying to take you from him… I can’t possibly hope that you’ll love me as much as you love him, but… well… we can try this arrangement, if you want, but if it doesn’t work out, I’m free now, Chanyeol.” And the younger male knew exactly what he was talking about. “And it won’t change anything between us, okay? I still love you as my dongsaeng, despite being _in love_ with you too.”

“H-How long…?” It was a question that he’d been wondering over since Kris told him about Junmyeon’s feelings for him. He wondered when and how long the man had felt like that towards Chanyeol and why he hadn’t noticed anything until someone had to point it out. That someone being his husband at that. He cleared his throat, “How long have you felt like this about me, hyung?”

Junmyeon snorted a laugh at the question but it quickly sobered up when he remembered when exactly he started feeling something more for the younger male. “That bust we did shortly after you started at the station… the one where you ended up getting shot at?”

Yeah, Chanyeol remembered that, he still had the scar on his arm where he was grazed by the bullet. It was a scary event, one that left him with nightmares for a long time.

“It was then, it scared me so bad, I thought you were hurt worst than just the graze,” Junmyeon chuckled softly, although there was no humor evident in the laugh at all. It was shaky, scared. “I had nightmares afterwards, only they ended with you being shot and _killed_ , rather than just grazed. I realized after that that I would be devastated if something were to happen to you.”

Chanyeol gulped hard, “Hyung…”

Junmyeon shook his head, a smile crossing his lips, “I didn’t want to admit it to myself nor to Kris when he asked me about it, mostly due to my parents, but it was after that that I realized just how much I care for you, it started with promising your sister that I’d keep you safe, but it ended up being more than just that. I wanted to protect you from any harm, and I still do, and that’s why I hated Kris so much after what he had done to you.

“I still resent him for it,” he glared hard at his coffee cup, “And what killed me the most was that you were so willing to forgive him, because you still think he hung the moon and stars, don’t you?” And maybe if things had been different, he would be the one beside Chanyeol instead of Kris, if things had been different, and if his parents weren’t such a problem in his life, then maybe Chanyeol never would’ve been involved with a cold-hearted bastard. He’d be safe and sound in a home that they made together.

But like he told Kris, and the way he witnessed Chanyeol’s eyes light up when talking about the male, and the way that Chanyeol seemed so much more happier these days due to the blonde haired male, he doubted that the younger male would ever look at him like that. Kris was the one that Chanyeol was in love with. Not Junmyeon.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, gaze falling to his intertwined hands on the table, “It seems like a strange set-up between me and Kris, especially after how we met… but I do, hyung, he’s not as harsh as he seems,” he lowered his head when he felt the glare at him, knowing exactly what Junmyeon was going to retort with. The little incident in the basement, but Kris had apologized, profusely, repeatedly, continuously. The man was still beating him up over it. “He grew on me over time, I can’t see myself without him now. I don’t want to lose him.”

Then he looked up at Junmyeon, “But with what you’ve told me and what Kris informed me of… I can’t promise anything will come from it… but if you want to try… Kris said he wasn’t against me and you being together. Would you like to see where it could go? Where _we_ could end up?”

Junmyeon stared at the male, eyes searching that warm, brown gaze. It was the same warm, brown gaze that haunted him when he realized what he felt for the younger male. Made him fall for the younger male. “Y-Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that at all.” He reached across the table, covering Chanyeol’s hands with his, “If it doesn’t work out though, Chanyeol, nothing will change, I promise you that.”

Chanyeol smiled, “Okay, hyung.”

Laughing softly, Junmyeon shook his head, “Please, Chanyeol, if we’re going to do this, call me by my name.”

“ _Junmyeon_. Okay, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol beamed.

 

 

“Looks like it was Himchan all this time, along with that one dealer, Jongup,” Xiumin noted, seated in front of Kris’s desk as they went over the last few operations. Everything had been in order so far. Nothing amiss.

Perhaps Kris’s last meeting and the last time when they were beating Jongup to death instilled enough fear into the ones working for Kris that he wasn’t to be fucked with.

Kris hummed, “Would seem like it.” He exhaled in relief, tossing the folder down on his desk and leaning back his chair. “I wonder how long it’ll stay like this though.”

Xiumin shrugged, “You know that it won’t be long before someone gets another hot-head on them.” Kris nodded solemnly. “But we’ll be there to take care of it when that happens.”

Kris rested his head back against his chair, closing his eyes as he listened to Xiumin gather up the papers and files. “What’s on the agenda next?”

Xiumin pulled out his phone and searched through the messages, “We have another shipment of coke coming in next Friday off the coast, and then more C4 from back home after that. Just a drop-off with both of them.” Kris hummed in acknowledgment. Xiumin put away his phone and finally brought up the subject he was curious about. “So… I heard from a little bird that Chanyeol’s meeting Junmyeon today?”

Kris glanced at him, “At their usual spot, yes.”

“With no supervision and no wires.”

“That would be correct.” Kris shrugged, “No sense in bugging my husband anymore if the man he’s going to see works for me now. And besides, Luhan knows the Chief’s every move. Physically and virtually.”

“Tao told me about your little discussion and the events that happened.”

Kris chuckled, shaking his head, “That gossiping bastard.” He shrugged, “If all goes well, you’ll all be seeing more of that Chief around here.”

Xiumin looked surprised at that, “So it’s true? Junmyeon really is in love with Chanyeol?”

Kris nodded, “It was kind of obvious though. And now that Tao took care of his parents, he won’t have to be so subtle about his liking of men.”

Humming to himself, Xiumin laughed, “That’s disappointing that he’s after Chanyeol, I wouldn’t have minded a chance at that ass.” He’d had the enjoyment of staring at it during the wedding and then all the times that he’d monitored Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s dates as well as when he’d came to visit the last few times.

Kris snorted, “I doubt Luhan would like to hear that from your mouth.”

“Hey, he goes after Sehun any chance he can get, why can’t I have a little fun?” he pouted.

“I see your point.”

The two started putting away the papers and files that were on the desk after that. Kris was setting one of the files into his desk drawer when Xiumin asked the question that had him pausing in his task.

“So how’s the stomach and ribs?”

He glanced up at the man before filing away the file in his hands and closing his desk drawer, “The bruising is almost gone.” He chuckled softly, “I’m glad you’re usually fighting on my side. Your punches are nothing to play around with.”

Xiumin laughed, raising his arm to flex his bicep, “Now you know how I get most of our enemies to talk.” The two shared a grin at that, before Xiumin sobered up with his next retort, “I still wish you had gone about that event in a different way. I didn’t enjoy hurting Chanyeol at all.”

Kris’s gaze dropped, a frown taking over his features, “You aren’t the only one.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Kris’s cellphone started ringing. The caller ID was the love of his life, Chanyeol.

He answered, “Enjoy yourself?”

Chanyeol’s soft laugh came through the receiver, “I love you.”

Kris couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, sparing a glance at Xiumin to see his eyebrow cocked upwards, “I love you too.” He glanced at his clock on his desk, “Will I be expecting a certain Chief in my bed tonight?” He laughed at the sputtering sound that came after that question.

“I—I—well… we-well… um…”

To save his husband from racking his brain on that question, Kris shook his head, “I’ll see you when you get home, baby, enjoy yourself.” He hung up and set his phone down on his desk.

Xiumin stared at the phone for a moment before looking up at Kris, “All went well, I assume?”

Kris smirked, “I think you missed out on the chance at that nice ass.”

 

 

**_3 Months Later…_ **

It wasn’t a rarity that the bed was considered too small for the three of them now, and Kris had been looking into finding a bigger one, just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. On the floor beside the bed was their clothes that had been shed, gleaming on top of the pile of wrinkled clothes was a golden badge. One that the smallest of the three had been wearing before it was discarded with a hand yanking his shirt open and off of that body.

Moments ago, it was just kissing, some light touching, moments ago, the three didn’t look like they’d been worked over by one another, but now, it was a completely different story. Although it was the same story that had been played out previous nights for almost two months now. After the little dates and warming up had been taken care of.

“Oh, gods—fuck, K-Kris—” the moan that filled the room was loud, as was the heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed from the continuous shaking of it over the years. It would be time to get another bed before long. “Mmm, baby, j-just like that—oh, fuck…”

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room with the harder thrusts, right into that spot that had the curly brown haired male’s toes curling and a cry leaving his lips. Beside him, a low moan was muffled into the pillows as the black haired male’s teeth dug into one of the pillows. His hips were thrusting back, trying to bury those long fingers as deep into him as possible, to try and get more, to get his release.

“Junmyeon, if you want release, you’re going to have to attend to my Prince first,” Kris’s low voice filled the black haired male’s ears, a whine leaving his lips in response, but he moved down the bed. Kris’s fingers slipping out of him, leaving him clenching on nothing but air.

He moved down the bed, coming near the angry red cock of the curly brown haired male’s that was resting against his stomach. His eyes moved to where the blonde was thrusting into the male. He whistled low at the size, “I don’t see how you take him, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open at that, finding Kris smirking down at him, he knew it was coming, and his face was already burning with embarrassment as he glared up at the male, “It comes with the height, Junmyeon.”

Right as he said that, he thrust hard against that bundle of nerves, causing Chanyeol to cry out, his retort completely forgotten now, just soaking in everything that Kris was giving him. Then Junmyeon’s mouth joined, closing over the tip of him, and sucking him to completion. He was being thrown into a world of nothing but pleasure by the two, and he wasn’t going to last long now.

Junmyeon moaned around Chanyeol when three of Kris’s fingers found their way back inside him, thrusting deep, brushing against his prostate. The vibrations from Junmyeon’s throat as he swallowed around Chanyeol had the younger male falling over the edge. The younger releasing into that wet cavern, while Junmyeon swallowed everything, trying to focus on not choking while wanting to thrust back into those fingers.

Closing his eyes for only a second to bask in the afterglow of his release, Chanyeol felt Kris groan lowly before he felt the man still, buried in him as he released. He must’ve passed out after that because the next thing he knew, Kris wasn’t inside him anymore, and instead, his head was lowered between Junmyeon’s legs, sucking off the Chief of police.

He stared at the blonde male, Junmyeon’s moans in his ear as he thought about how they’d ended up in this spot they’re in now. It still amazed him and he couldn’t stop himself from tearing up when he thought about it. So glad the situation didn’t turn out like Chanyeol thought everything would.

Kris pulled off of Junmyeon after the black haired male had found his release, he glanced up at Junmyeon before turning his attention to his husband. Reaching over, he pulled Chanyeol to him and kissed him hard. Easily prying open his lips and drinking in the taste of his husband as well as giving him a taste of the Chief below them. Chanyeol felt the fingertips run up his spine before lips attached themselves to his shoulder, leading up to his neck as Kris kissed him still.

Chanyeol finally had to pull away, exhaustion and the need for air catching up to him. He fell back on the bed, dragging Kris and Junmyeon with him, being sandwiched between the two. Their panting was the only thing filling the air around them as their chest rose and fell with each breath.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Chanyeol groaned, shifting to spoon Junmyeon while Kris moved closer, his arm coming to rest around Chanyeol’s hip, his face buried in those brown curls.

Junmyeon had fucked him first and Kris had finished him off, yeah, he was going to be sore tomorrow.

Junmyeon snorted, hand intertwining with Chanyeol’s, “After taking Kris’s dick for all these years, I’m surprised you’re not crippled.”

Kris chuckled behind Chanyeol but before he could say it, Chanyeol was already softly elbowing him. He threw a glare over his shoulder at the blonde. “You just wait, Junmyeon, before long, you’ll be begging for it instead of just my fingers.”

Shaking his head, Junmyeon cleared his throat, “I doubt it, I may bear your mark, but I’ll leave the dicking for your husband only.”

Kris glanced over Chanyeol’s shoulder to where the tiny dragon tattoo decorated the left shoulder blade of the Chief. Easily hidden away to not interfere with his line of work, no one would know it was even there. The only difference was there was no crown for it. 

“You know that mine isn’t that much bigger than Chanyeol’s, right?”

Junmyeon snorted, grinding back on Chanyeol crotch, earning a soft moan from the younger, “I’ll take the puppy’s over yours still, _Boss_.”

Kris kissed the back of Chanyeol’s neck, muttering, “For now.”

Chanyeol just nuzzled into Junmyeon’s backside, smiling as he listened to the two bickering. “You staying the night, Junmyeon?”

Biting back a yawn, Junmyeon hummed, lifting up slightly to look at the clock on the bedside table, “Well, it’s already two in the morning, I guess I should.” He laid his head back down on the pillow as Kris moved to pull the blanket up over them.

“I’ll try to get a bigger bed this week,” Kris mumbled, getting comfortable again behind Chanyeol, wrapping his arm around that waist and cuddling up behind the younger male.

The two made a sleepy noise of acknowledgment, Chanyeol on his way to falling asleep, until Junmyeon finally spoke up, “You might want to go ahead and set up a nursery too.” Chanyeol and Kris startled at that, to which Junmyeon simply laughed, “If you were serious about the parenting, after all, because yesterday, we had a baby dropped off at the station. We’re trying to find the parents of the little boy, he isn’t but a few months old, and if it turns out that his parents didn’t want him, well, I can work out something to where you two can be the proud parents of the little one.”

Chanyeol looked back at Kris with wide eyes, excitement was evident in them, but also nervousness. They’d been talking more about it lately, wanting a child of their own. Junmyeon thought the two were crazy but seeing the way that Chanyeol and Kris were with Chanyeol’s niece and nephew, he knew the two would make good parents. Despite the business that Kris dealt with.

Kris smiled at Chanyeol, reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose, “Let us know if no one wants him, Chief, I’m sure I know someone that would make a great mother to him.” He winked at Chanyeol before chuckling at the groan that came from the younger male.

“Still, not a woman here,” Chanyeol mumbled, but couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face as he settled back down. The thought of them possibly getting custody over the child was exciting, he was nervous, sure, but he’d been wanting a child for awhile now.

Junmyeon yawned, “I’ll keep you two posted.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, smiling to himself at the thoughts of what could come from the situation, “Okay, I love you two.”

To which both of them replied, “I love you.”

 


End file.
